


Times Up

by Slytherin_Soul94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthur Weasley Bashing, Dark Harry, F/M, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, No Umbridge, Only Bellatrix Tortured the Longbottoms, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Smart Harry, mature sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 55,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Soul94/pseuds/Slytherin_Soul94
Summary: After several years of perfect planning, Harry makes his debut as the Dark Lords personal Advisor. When Harry and Sirius go to Gringotts, they learn a few unsettling truths they decide to embrace their roots and change the course of history at the same time.





	1. So it Begins

Waking up Harry can’t help but smirk to himself at the mess that he’s about to cause. But first he has to make sure all of his affairs in order. Not even five minutes after he cracks his eyes open does he hear the familiar screech “BOY Get up, My dudders is hungry” Sighing outwardly, he gets up and drops the glamour. No more will he place the ‘Golden Boy’ who does what everyone expects of him. No more will he play the poor, abused boy who lives with his muggle relatives.

 

With a quick wave of the hand, Harry drops his glamour and conjures a mirror. His looks soon fade from the underweight, scar-ridden boy and replaced is nothing short of perfect. Black hair flowing in thick waves to his shoulders, frames his pale face. Although not as short as he was, he height goes from a meager 5’4 to a healthy 5’9. His skin, soft to touch is falls perfectly over his now full figure.

 

He’s riddled out of his thoughts by a pounding on the door “BOY I SAID GET UP”. Groaning he opens the window and tell Hedwig “ Your free to go as you please, I’ll be at one of my properties later, I’m sure you’ll know when I arrive there” He tells the snowy owl with a smirk. Hooting in response, the owl nips his fingers and flies out of the window.

Making his way over to the door, he stops and transfigures his clothes into elegant robes. Before blasting the door off its hinges.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR’RE DOING” Petunia yells

He pushes past her and walks down the steps where he’s met with a purple faced Vernon, “Boy what do you think you’re doing?!” The obese man yells. Raising his meaty fist in the air, he finds it frozen in midair and a haunting look staring back at him.

“Listen here you fat fuck” Harry says to him slowly. “Today is my last day in this house and I would like to get a few things off my chest. Lets make our way to the living room shall we.” And with a quick snap of his fingers, all three Dursley’s are sitting ramrod straight on the couch across from a smirking Harry.

“You freak, let us go right now. I swear I’m going to make you pay” Petunia screeches, veins popping oout of her unusually long neck.

“Oh shut up horse face” He says to her in an icy tone that has her snapping her jaw shut instantly. He snorts

“Now, let’s begin shall we. Today is my last day living in this house. After today there will no longer be a ‘Freak’ living in this place. Honestly, I’ve grown quite tired of living somewhere unbefitting of my station” He says with an air or arrogance that has Petunia and Dudley looking at him curiously and Vernon just becoming more purple in the face.

“Oh yes, you see contrary to what you might think, I am actually quite famous and powerful in the wizarding world. You know what, rather than me explaining it too you, let me just show you” And with a quick snap of the wrist, he conjures his inheritance test that he got at Gringotts and lets it float to their faces. What they see causes their eyes to widen comically

Inheritance Test

 **Name:** Hadrian James Potter-Black

 **Father:** James Charlus Potter

 **Mother** : Lilian Marie Potter née Evans

 **Godparents:** Sirius Orion Black, Alice Charlotte Longbottom

 **Blood Status** : Pureblood

**Titles:**

** The Most Ancient And Noble House of Black **

**567,876,986G, 786,983 S, 876K**

** The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter **

**324,676,324G, 234,145S, 987K**

** The Most Ancient and Olde House of Perverell **

**767,895,456,876G, 967,789S, 567K**

** The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryfindor  **

**1,256,786,864G, 987,678S, 867K**

** The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin **

**3,546,564,786G, 856,875S, 892K**

He takes great amusement as they read further and further down the list. Once they finish reading, they all look up at him expectantly and the looks on their faces are priceless. “So as you can tell, I am quite the wealthy wizard. In fact the richest in all of the United Kingdom.”

“If you’re so rich, than why are you living here?” Dudley yells

“We deserve some of this money boy. Its rightfully ours” Vernon yells

“Rightfully YOURS?” Harry yells “For what. You barely fed me, didn’t buy me new clothes, you did nothing for me, I fact, I waited on you three lousy fucks hand in foot while you sat on your arses. So, if anything, you owe ME” he says but before they can respond, no doubted to yell again, he raises his hand and says, “But it’s ok, because you wont be making it out of this house. Not alive at least. You better hope they’re able to recognize you by the time I get finished” He tells them with a sadistic smirk.

As realization sets in, they all pale dramatically and try move but its to no use. Silencing them, he summons all of his belongings, which isn’t much and begins to head for the door.

As they continue to thrash against the invisible ropes and yell at him, the stop when they see him waving his wand and hissing something. And before their eyes, they watch as a rather large python is conjured. He smirks as the snake makes its way toward the three Dursleys and he made his way out of the door cackling.


	2. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Walking through the wards, Harry turns around and takes one last look at 4 Privet Drive before disapparating away to Diagon Alley. Little did he know, a certain squib was watching him from her window and as soon as he disappeared, she ran to her fireplace.

 

Landing in the alley, he doesn’t even bother with putting up a glamour and just walks to Gringotts to claim his lordships. Since his third year, he has been aware of all the manipulations that have taking place around. From the compulsion charms to the love potions. But his favorite throughout the entire thing has been Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Hermione and The Order, stealing money from his vault. Every month since his parents’ death, they have each been taking 500 galleons from his trust vault. Everything has been fake from the beginning. It wasn’t just a coincidence that the Wesley’s were on their way to Platform 9 ¾ while Harry was looking for it. Dumbledore purposely sent Molly Weasley looking for him. There was a reason that Hagrid was sent to pick up the Philosopher’s stone at the same time, Harry was at the bank. Harry has been nothing but a pawn in Dumbledore’s game. But luckily he was able to discover everything early. After his third year, Harry went with Sirius to Gringotts to try and figure everything out and that’s where they learned about everything. Dumbledore had the Potters’ Wills sealed illegally. He knew that Sirius was not the Secret Keeper but of course he couldn’t allow Sirius to mess with his plans. So he sat back and allowed for Sirius to rot in Azkaban.

 

**_FLASHBACK_ **

****

_“Siri what are we going to do” Harry said with a bit of edge in his voice. After coming from Gringotts, they both were upset at what they learned._

_“First we need to get this information to the Ministry, second, we’re going to wait.” He told Harry who only grew confused. “We’re going to wait until the right moment. Than we’re going to take them all down. But you have to know one thing.” He looked Harry in his eyes so the boy knew he was serious. “We absolutely cannot even hint that we know about their plans. Ok? Because if we do, Dumbledore will do anything and I mean anything to make sure you’re under his thumbs. And that might even mean killing me.”  
“WHAT NO! I won’t l-“ Harry was cut off_

_“Pup listen, You have to, Its alright OK. I’m going to do my best to make sure that that doesn’t happen. But know that you are my priority. Your safety is the most is the most important thing. But don’t worry, because I’ll have back up plans for it I do die Ok.” He tried to reassure the green-eyed teen._

_“Ok” Harry replied sullenly. “So what’s the plan?”_

_“First, I’m going to get Gringotts to send this information to the Ministry, specifically Amelia Bones. Unfortunately, we can’t let Dumbledore know how they found out so, I’ll have a goblin send Amelia a missive and then I’ll take Veritaserum to prove my innocence. Second, we’re going to make sure they don’t find out until its time, ok? So as much as I hate to say this, you have to go back to those blasted muggles and we have to make sure their payments don’t from your vault don’t stop until its time” He told him regrettably. The teen just followed along patiently. “The goblins have already said that when you are ready, they can reclaim any and all money and belongings so don’t worry” . “Then the most important part, when I go back to Gringotts which will be soon, I’m going to make a will. I’m going to emancipate you and leave you the Black Lordship. Obviously, these plans might not go as expected and these people will do anything to keep you under their thumbs. So I’m going to send you some books on different topics.”_

_At the mention of books, Harry perks up. He’s always enjoyed reading but with Ron always discouraging him and Hermione sticking her nose in his business, he’s had to hide his favorite pass time. “What kind of books” He says with a dopey smile that makes Sirius chuckle._

_“Books on everything. Lordships, defensive and offensive spells, dueling and other things. Its important that you read all the books that I send you ok? I’m also going to teach you everything that I can about being the proper pureblood lord that I know you can be” Sirius says wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulder.  “You also have to make sure these books are hidden. So if everything goes as planned, I’ll be able to buy you a new trunk and you can charm it to look like the one you already have ok.?_

_“Alright. This sounds easy. But you do know it won’t be this simple right? It never is with me” Harry tells his godfather.”_

_“I know kid, I know” Sirius says with an almost sad smile._

**_END FLASHBLACK_ **

Letting a sad smile form on his face, Harry walked towards Gringotts thinking about the memories of his godfather. Sirius was able to fulfill his promises. Two weeks into that summer, he was able to get himself freed and a full apology from the Ministry; also a million galleons for each year he spent in Azkaban. After being pardoned, he made sure to create a will. He left money only to Narcissa, Draco and Remus. Everything else went to Harry. The only stipulation was that Harry had the final decision about Remus because Sirius wasn’t too sure about the man’s loyalty.

That summer, Harry read so many books. Most coming from the Black Ancestral Library that only he and Sirius had access too. He learned about the ways in which he should conduct himself in public as well as private. He learned how to manage his families finances and he learned proper etiquette. His knowledge in spells increased drastically. The Blacks not being a family to shy away from dark spells, Harry was fully versed in Light, Grey and Dark spells. He read books on healing, potions, arithmancy, runes, and astronomy. By September, all the information was fully soaked into his brain and as he made his way onto the platform, he made his way over to the Malfoys to make amends.

**_Flashback_ **

_Walking onto the platform, Harry immediately spotted blond and he made his way over with grace and elegance. Noticing the attention of his parents behind him, Draco turned around and after a brief pause he sneered “What do you want Potter”_

_Ignoring the tone of voice he stood with his shoulders back and said “Draco, I would like to apologize for my behavior three years ago and the way I treated you. It was rude and very unbecoming of me. Not only was it unbecoming but it was shameful. That day I brought shame to my houses. I do hope you can forgive me” He finished with an extension of the hand hoping the blond would shake it._

_Surprised by what he just heard, it took Draco a few seconds before he shook Harry’s hand and said “Apology accepted. I would also like to apologize for my behavior.”_

_“Apology accepted” Harry said shaking his hands. “Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy” Harry said acknowledging the two older blonds._

_“Mr .Potter” Lucius said with a curt not “Did you say five houses?” He asked eagerly, thinking about all of the influence the boy would one day have._

_“Yes I did. I am currently the heir to the Potter, Perverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin lines” With each name, all three blondes’ eyes widened “And Black” Harry says while looking into Narcissa’s eyes._

_Dropping her mask for a few seconds, Narcissa said “Black, how can that be, Draco is next in line?” She said with a curious tone._

_“Yes well, You Aunt Walburga never fully disowned Sirius and he blood adopted me when I was a baby so I am first in line and Draco is second.” He replied calmly. “But please do keep this information between you three. Its very important that no one know anything until the right moment. Certain Headmasters and a certain group of redheads would try to use it to their benefit.” His tone grew serious._

_“Are you know longer fond of the Weasel and the Mudblood” Draco asked with a slight sneer._

_“Actually, I’m not. I learned quite a bit of information this past summer and I plan to wait until the most opportune moment to strike.” He told the three blondes whose eyes shined with approval._

_“Well if you will excuse me, I have to make my way onto the train before the traitors arrive.” He told the three_

_“Yes of course, I do hope you are successful in your plans” The two elder Malfoys replied._

_“Oh I will. And they will be in for quite the surprise.” He told them with a tone of certainty before walking away with one last nod._

_Watching Harry walk away, Lucius turned to Draco and said “Make sure you watch out for him Dragon, He seems to have come from under the Headmaster’s manipulations and I’m sure he won’t be going back”_

_“Yes father” The blond boy replied before exchanging their final goodbyes._

**_End Flashback_ **

That was the day, Harry secured a strong ally and a way into the Dark Sector. After seeing everything that the supposed ‘Light Side” did to them, he and Sirius decided that they were going to embrace their inner Blacks. They knew that it would only be a matter of time before Voldemort returned and they knew that Harry would be involved in some way. So when he was entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he knew it what he had to do. It wasn’t that hard to figure out that Moody was not the real Moody. After a few conversations,  Harry was all prepared when he was port-keyed into the cemetery.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_Landing with a soft thud, Harry quickly called Wormtail who stepped from the shadows with a small bundle in his arms._

_“Hurry up you idiot” Harry sneered to the sniveling man. Quickly setting out to work, Harry dug up the bone of Voldemort’s father and set it into the bubbling cauldron. Then silently, he slashed his arm and allowed for the blood to seep into the cauldron. “Your hand Wormtail” Seeing that the man was hesitating, Harry snatched the man’s hand and slashed it off completely and let it fall into the cauldron._

_“Why would you do that you little brat” The balding man yelled out in pain._

_“Shut up Wormtail and allow him to work” A humanoid Voldemort hissed that immediately shut him up_

_“Thank you, now drop him into the cauldron. Gently” Harry sneered and watched as the Voldemort was dropped into the potion. After five minutes of chanting, Harry watches as a soft glow emerged and a fully human Voldemort appeared, looking as he did when he was sixteen._

_“Give a robe you idiot” Harry yelled at the rat before setting his eyes back on Voldemort._

_“Ahh Harry Potter, I do thank you for all of you help. I was quite surprised when Barty told me of your plans. Now that I am back, we can discuss this fully before you leave.” The man spoke in a dignified tone._

_“Yes, you see I want to join your side” Harry said and suppressed a smirk as the man’s eyebrows rose to his forehead. “Yes, but you see, more as an advisor of sorts. I refuse to wear that marl and you won’t treat me as you do the rest of your followers. I will stay in the shadows” He finished_

_“An advisor, I think we can make that happen. But what its in it for me?” The man asked although he was going to accept the proposition anyway._

_“Well I’m sure you would love to have the full support of the House of Black” He finised and grinned at the look that flashed on the mans face. Everyone knows that, to have the support of the House of Black is a big deal. “Not only that, but I am your Heir.” He finished._

_“Explain” the man said carefully_

_“That night you decided tried to kill me, you made me one of your horcruxes. I found out when I went to Gringotts” Harry told the taller man._

_“Well in that case, I would like to welcome you to the Dark” Voldemort replied with an extended hand._

_“Thank you. Be aware that my godfather, Sirius Black will also be joining me and he is not to be tortured.” Harry told the man. And with a sharp smirk he said “Also, one of your followers wants to court me. But I told him he has to wait until he has your approval. So hurry with that.”_

_“Who is it” The man said with impatience in his voice and a bit of eagerness_

_“Rabastan Lestrange” He replied calmly, taking in the facial expression of the man’s face._

_“Well I must say that is…unique” He finished_

_“Yes it is. But before I go, might I suggest you call your inner circle so that they know of our plans” He told the man_

_“Yes. Wormtail” the man yelled and watched with an unmarked expression as the man appeared with a low bow. “Your arm”_

_“Oh thank you master” Peter said as he raised his injured arm._

_“Not that one you idiot, your other one” And as the rat raised the other one with low mumbing, Voldemort jabbed his wand into the dark mark and proceed to call his inner circle. Within minutes, Seven pops were heard as each member arrived. Two Lestranges, One Malfoy, One Yaxley, One Parkinson, One Nott, One Zabini. Severus and Barty couldn’t leave so he did not call them._

_Each bowed lowly as they arrived before standing. They all took notice of the teen standing beside their master but said nothing._

_“Ahhh my loyal followers, as you see, I have returned with the help of Mr. Potter here. From this day forth, he is on our side and is not to be touched.” They all replied with a ‘Yes My Lord’ “With my return, my sanity has also been handed back to me. I am aware that I was a little bit insane towards the end of the last war” He told them while ignoring the snort from his left. “But I am fully restored and much will be different. First, when it is just us, you do not have to call me ‘my lord’. A simple Marvolo will do.” Waiting for them to understand, he continued “Second, you do not have to bow to me when you approach, a simple nod will do. Second, I will be calling you all within the next few weeks. We will work towards my original goals and strategies. Understood?” He finished_

_A chorus of “Yes Marvolo’s” went out. “Good, now you are dismissed, I suggest that you all glamor your marks until I decide to reveal myself. And Rabastan” He said to the tall man, after meeting his eyes, he said “You have my approval to court your desired” He finished with a small twitch of the lips._

_“Thank you Marvolo” The blue-eyed man said before turning to Harry and saying “I’m going to wait until the right time. I’ll surprise you”  He told the teen with a smirk of the lips_

_“Oh gods” Harry groaned before turning to Voldemort and saying “Am I free to leave?” After receiving a nod, he accio’d the cup and left._

**_END FLASHBACK_ **

Since that day, he has been waiting for Rabastan to send the first courting gift and everytime he hints at it, all he receives is a smirk and a ‘It’s coming, I’m waiting for the right time’

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he walked up the marble steps and stepped into Gringotts with a vicious smirk that would put the goblins to shame.

 


	3. Shit Hits the Fan

Walking through the doors of the bank, he walked towards a free goblin and said “Good day, may I speak with my account manager Griphook” He finished with a short bow. Surprised by the respectful tone, the goblin jumped down and said “Right away Mr. Potter” and began to lead him towards Griphook’s office. After knocking, Harry entered and bowed with a polite greeting before saying “I would like to claim my lordships please”

Staring for a few seconds with a smirk, the goblin said “Of course, just allow me to retrieve the rings” Many goblins were waiting for this day, when Harry Potter would claim his lordships. They knew that he planned on getting revenge on the thieves and they were all waiting patiently. Returning a few moments later with five ring boxes, the goblin said “These four are your lordship rings and this one is your heir ring. Since the current Lord of Slytherin is currently alive. All you need to do is place a drop of blood on each ring. Afterwards, place the Potter, Perverell and Gryffindor ring on your right ring finger and the Black and Slytherin on your right middle finger.”

Following the instructions, Harry watched in awe as he placed the rings on and felt the family magics except him. The Potter, Perverell and Gryffindor rings all merged into one ring that was even more beautiful and The Black and Slytherin rings stayed separated since one was a lordship and one was an heirship.

 After he was finished, Griphook said “I am actually quite glad that you stopped in today Lord Potter, your Godfather’s will was scheduled to be read next Friday but your Godfather wanted you to come in by yourself in order to hear everything. So we can either read the will first or you can reclaim all of your money and belongings. Whichever you would like” The goblin finished with hope shining in his eyes.

“Haha, how about we reclaim all of my money first, I know how much you goblins have been waiting patiently” Harry said with a smile

“Very well then” Griphook said and with a snap of his fingers a parchment appeared “All you need to do is sign this paper and place three drops of blood and all 789,968 galleons will be returned to your trust vault.”

“Alright” Harry said and after doing as instructed, he said “I would like you to send out the notifications that the money has been reclaimed now, So that by the time I arrive to their location, the letters should be just arriving” He told the goblin with a grin

“Very well then, give me one moment” He got up and left and returned ten minutes later. In hand was the orb, that held his godfather’s will. He clenched his eyes shut in order to not cry.

“ Alright here we go” The goblin said after getting settled. He tapped the orb twice and it began:

“ _I Sirius Orion Black being in sound mind and body declare this to be my final will and testament._

_First to Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, you both are to receive 5,000,000 galleons each. Spend it well. Cissa, I’m sorry that we didn’t get to spend that much time together but I’m glad we were able to reconcile when we did._

_Second to Remus Lupin, you are to receive 2,500,000 galleons as well as the trunk in vault 713. You will however receive these things when the current Lord Black deems it acceptable if at all. Remy, in these past few years, you have worried me and I’m unsure where your loyalties lie._

_Third, to Albus Dumbledore, I leave you nothing and you know why._

_Fourth , to Molly, Arthur and Percy. I leave you nothing.  Why would I give you anything? I didn’t like you and didn’t like the way you treated me in my OWN home. I’ve known about your true intentions since the momet you stepped into my home. Honestly did you not think the portraits would tell me everything. You lot are nothing but a bunch of ungrateful people who believe they are entitled to something._

_Fifth, to Ronald Weasley, I leave you with some advice. GROW UP. Stop blaming others because your family is poor. The way you treated Harry was despicable. Its not his fault that your family is poor._

_Sixth to Hermione Granger, I bet you thought I would leave you access to the Black Ancestral Library? Over 10,000 books, but I don’t. I would never leave a filthy mudblood anything. The fact that you were able to step foot inside the home of the Most Anciet and Most Noble House should be your gift._

_Seventh, to Ginevra Weasley, I leave you with the knowledge that your marriage contract with my pup has been destroyed. It has been for three years now._

_Eight, And to my pup, Harry, I leave you the Black Lordship which you automatically qualify for once I die and all of the money and property that comes with the estate. Also my portrait is sitting in vault 657 waiting for you. Did you honestly think I would leave you just like that? All of my memories have been implanted on the portrait so its just sitting there waiting for you. See you soon_

By the time Sirius was finished, tears were rolling freely down Harry’s cheeks. Quickly getting up and signing the necessary paper. He bid Griphook adieu and walked towards the office of Ironjaw, the Black Account manager. He got the goblin to take him to the designated vault and he walked in with a bright smile.

“SIRI” Harry yelled, resisting the urge to hug the portrait

“Pup, I’m glad you finally showed up. I’m taking it that today is the day you claimed your lordships?” The portrait asked.   
“Yep” Harry said emphasizing the ‘p’. “I must say Siri, you look quite handsome” He told the portrait. Wearing flowing blue robes and sitting regally in a high-backed chair with a scepter in his chair. In short, Sirius looked like a lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House.

“Well I try” Sirius responded smugly.

“Oh shut it you” Harry said with a smile. “Let’s get out of here. There’s a house full of people that I have to go and destroy” He spoke to portrait. Making their way onto the cart and back into the main lobby, he earned quite a few stares. Everyone turned when they saw just who exactly the portrait was of and began to whisper.

Ignoring everyone, Harry calmly said “Kreacher” and with a soft pop, the old elf appeared with a low bow. “Kreacher, take Sirius’ portrait and place it in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Make it so no one can silence him nor remove the portrait. Understand?” He told the elf in a stern tone

“Yes Master Black” And with a pop he was gone. He made his way up to Twilfits in order to get a new wardrobe.

**Earlier that Day**

Sitting in his office mumbling to himself. Dumbledore was patting himself on the back about how well his plans have been going. Keeping the boy away from all outside contact, making sure his relatives keep him submissive, now all he had to do was make sure the boy doesn’t find out about the mutt’s will. He was very happy that he made Sirius write a new one before he went and got himself killed. Now all the money in the Black vaults will go directly to himself and the Weasleys. Ahh his plan was working perfectly.

That was until he heard Arabella Figg calling him through the floo.

“Albus, Albus we have a problem” She screeched.

Sighing, he didn’t want to deal with the old squib today but he made his way over to the fireplace anyway. “What is it my dear”

“The boy Albus, the boy left” She said

“What!” He yelled before slipping back into his grandfatherly tone “What do you me he left, my dear. I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding”

“No Albus, he walked to the street with his trunk in hand and apparated away.” His eyes lost their twinkle once she finished. He knew he had to find the boy and quick.

“Alright thank you dear. I’ll find him and return him to his relatives by the end of the day.” He said and watched her leave. Getting someone floo powder, he quickly stepped through the floo to Grimmauld Place and was instantly met with ear-piercing screeching.

“Albus, what are you doing here? Is there a meeting” Molly asked while brushing off her hands.

“Yes, I need you to go and call everyone, it appears Harry has left his relatives. We need to organize everyone to look for him” He replied in his grandfatherly tone

“Oh that boy, he’s always into something, I’ll be right back” She said before running to the floo.

Walking further into the house, he was met by Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Stepping into view, they all greeted him and told them the situation.

“Where did he go?”  
“He’s always looking for attention”

“What if we can’t find him” All three called at the same time. But thankfully before he could answer, the rest of the order strolled in and after everyone made their way into the kitchen, he said to them “I’m afraid Harry has left his relative’s house” That immediately got everyone talking. But before he could respond, there was a pop and they all looked towards the house-elf who just arrived with a large portrait in hand.

“Elf what are you doing, don’t you see us talking” Moody said aggressively.

“Master has told me to deliver this portrait to the kitchen.” The elf said as he positioned it so everyone could see just who the portrait was of. Once they all saw it they all gasped.

“Sirius what are you doing here? How did you get here” Dumbledore said a bit nervously.

“Sirius you look well” Tonks told him although she didn’t like him, she put up with him in order to get to the money she deserved.

“Thank you Tonks” Sirius said with a sneer “And to answer your question Albus, I am here because my godson has sent me here. He wanted me to be here for when he arrived. Which should be soon. He’s just doing a bit of…shopping” He finished

“What do you mean he is shopping? Where did he get the money fro-“VRon’s yelling was cut of.

“Shut up Weasley.” Sirius yelled before saying “You will all find out soon” he turned to Severus and winked with a slight smirk. Severus returned the smirk and got comfortable because he knew what was about to happen. After yelling at each other for about 30 minutes and finally uncovering the truth, Severus and Harry have been on good terms. He’s known about Harry’s plans and has been waiting patiently for them to unfold.

 

**Present**

“What do you mean my boy” Albus said wanting to know just what was about to happen but was cut out of his thoughts as the man of the hour walked into the kitched.

 

 

Standing there in all his glory, Harry stepped into the light looking like the pureblood lord that he was. He was earing black tight fitting trousers and a white button down shirt coupled with an expensive looking pair of dragon hide books. His wavy hair flowing perfectly to his shoulders and resting comfortably on the deep crimson robe that he wearing. All in all, he looked wealthy.

“Harry my dear boy what are you doing here? Why aren’t you at your relative’s house like I told you?” The old man asked with a bit of concern in his voice. He knew what was about to happen and was silently praying to every deity that it didn’t.

“First of all” Harry responded with a drawl “I’m not your boy. Secondly you will address me formally until I give you permission to do otherwise” He finished.

“HARRY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING TALKING TO THE HEADMASTER LIKE THAT? YOU APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN” Molly screeched

 

“Molly please. The screeching is very unsettling. Like I said you will address me by my title or not at all. My name is Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black Perverell Gryffindor heir to the House of Slytherin.” He finished, ignoring the hungry look he received from Ginny. He then turned to Dumbledore and said “Oh yes, I know. I’ve known since the summer after third year and thanks to Siri, I am well versed in everything I need to know. You see after Sirius was pardoned, he sent me books every week for me to read. All types of books from the Black Library. I must say, I did learn quite a lot.” He finished with an amused smirk.

 

“Harry, I’m sorry to say but I can’t allow you to stay here and I can’t allow you to parade around like this.” Dumbledore said, face paling dramatically.

“Ahh Dumbledore, unfortunately, you aren’t my guardian. You see I am emancipated. So you no longer have control over me.” He told the man with a slight sneer and held his hand up as he watched Ron open his mouth.

 

“If I were _you”_ He sneered in Ron’s direction “I would keep your mouth shut and start looking for a job. You see, I found out some interesting tidbits in relation to my trust vault. Actually, the missives should be arriving, right…about…now” He said and looked up as owls flew into the window, dropping letters off in front of certain people before flying out. “You should open those” he told them and what they saw made their faces lose all coloring.

 

_To Whom it may concern,_

_You vaults at Gringotts have been emptied and all money has returned to its rightful owner. If there are any issues or problems, feel free to stop by_

_Griphook_

_Potter Account Manager_

After they finished reading, they all looked up and started yelling and screeching.

“How could you do this to us”

“That money is ours”

“I need that money”

“What are we supposed to do now”

“You have enough money; you don’t need more”

“SHUT UP” he told them in an icy tone “I could do that to you because, the money was mine you idiots. You all had no right to take that money and as such I took it back. Second, I don’t care how much money I have _Ronald_ it belongs to me. Third, you all should be grateful that I’m not pressing charges as I am well within my rights to do so”

“But Harry dear, we need that money” Molly tried to reason

 

“That your fault _dear”_ He replied smoothly

 

“But Harry what about us, we’re supposed to be married” Ginny cried

 

“Who told you that? You must be daft to have believe that I would ever marry you. To marry you would be to shame my family. Weasleys” he spat out “No one of my stature would ever stoop so low” That earned him a chuckle from the portrait to his right. “Anyway I’m tired of talking to you all, Kreacher” he called “Take all of their belongings and sit them on the street please and thank you.”

“I Harrison James Potter-Black Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black do hereby evoke all members of the order of the Phoenix besides Remus Lupin, from Number 12 Grimmauld Place. So mote it be” Before anyone could do anything, they were all forcibly expelled from the house.

 

“Ahh now that’s more like it” He said with a content sigh. “Now Kreacher, starting today, you are going to clean this house from top to bottom. I don’t want to see a speck of dust. I want the walls washed and the floors scrubbed. The paintings cleaning and all damaged furniture to be thrown away. You are also to get yourself a uniform that is fitting of an elf to this house. Understand?”

 

“Yes master” The house responded with low bow before disappearing with a crack.

“That was fun” Sirius said “Now If you’ll excuse me, I have some people to visit.”

 

“Alright, see you later” He then turned and laughed as he saw Severus and Remus. Remus looking very concerned and Severus sitting their looking bored.

“You were never loyal were you” He asked in Severus’ direction

“Unfortunately not” Severus said

“Well I don’t have anything to discuss with you right now. You can leave or stay, doesn’t really matter. But you Remus” He turned to face the werewolf, “We have much to discuss”

Nodding to the teen, he got up and followed him to the library.

 


	4. Jokes on You

As the two walk into the library and sit down, Harry gets straight to the point “Remus where do your loyalties lie?”

“I don’t understand” The wolf told the boy

“Let me clarify, Are you loyal to Dumbledore. Actually, I don’t care, let me give you this” He told the man and conjured the second part of the blood inheritance test he took at Gringotts two years ago. Handing it over to the man, he watched as Remus’ eyes widened.

 

**_Harrison James Potter-Black_ **

**_ Magical Abilities _ **

_Animagus abilities- 100% block – Albus Dumbledore_

_Occlumency – 80% block - Albus Dumbledore_

_Legilimency – 80% block - Albus Dumbledore_

_Magical Core – 75% block (Merlin level) - Albus Dumbledore_

_Parseltongue abilities- 85% block - Albus Dumbledore_

**__ **

**_ Charms _ **

_Compulsion charms –Loyalty to Molly, Arthur, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix_

_Compulsion charms –Hate all Slytherins, Dark magic, Severus Snape,_

_Compulsion Charms –Love Ginevra Weasley_

 

When he finally finished, he tried to say something, anything but nothing would come out. So instead he wrapped Harry up in a big bear hug. Finally, after a few minutes he released Harry and said “I’m so sorry. Harry, had I known I would have left them in a heartbeat”

 

“Its ok Remy. You’re not the only one. I have to talk to the twins as well.  But I understand, you feel like you owe Dumbledore. But the man is evil. Now I have to tell you something that’s very important and I need you to let me explain fully ok” He looked the man in the eyes and after receiving a nod, he proceeded to tell the man the story of how he and Sirius went dark. When he finished, he looked at Remus and waited for his questions.

 

“That’s a lot to take in Harry, but I guess you two put a lot of thought into it and if you’re safe then I guess it’s ok” He told the raven-haired teen.

“Alright now this next part you need to think long and hard about ok?” Harry told the older man and after a brief pause, he continued “I’m giving you two options, First: Sirius left you a large sum of money in his will for you to do as you please. So if you want, you can stay and live here but keep in mind that within next few months, its going to get messy and I would prefer you to be far away. Two, you can go to Black Manor and be placed under Fidelius. The last options is my preferred because once Dumbledore realizes that I’m no longer on his side, he’s going to do anything he can to get me back.” He finished and watched as the man sat in thought for a few minutes.

 

“Harry” He said with a slight strain in his voice “You know I love you like you were my own son. And I want to stay here and help you fight, but I understand what you are saying. After what you just showed me, I realize that Dumbledore will do anything. So I guess I’ll be heading to Black Manor.” He finished with a tone of uncertainty.

 

“Thank you so much Remy, I first things first, you need to go to Gringotts and then we need to get you to one of the manors as soon as possible. Its only 1pm, so we can stop by Gringotts and get you the money and then I can get you set up at the manor.”

 

“Alright but first, I saw on the parchment that it said Animagus, do you have one? Can I see it” He asked the teen excitedly?

 

Instead of a verbal response, the teen simply transformed into a pitch-black leopard with mesmerizing green eyes. Remus couldn’t do anything but look awed at the beautiful leopard.

“Harry you’re beautiful. Y-y-your eyes, oh my” The older man said

 

Transforming back, Harry did an overly dramatic mock bow before saying “Thank you, I remember when I first transformed. I snuck up on Siri and pounced on him. He screeched so loudly” the teen said with a laugh.

 

“I can imagine. Speaking of Sirius, is he staying here? Or can I take him with me?” He y didn’t want to be alone in a big manor for an unknown amount of time.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll transfigure a picture frame and I’ll tell Sirius the secret so he can visit whenever” He assured the man who simply nodded

 

An hour later, they were standing in front of Black Manor. Turns out, Remus had a few tracking charms and potions in his system, administered by the old coot himself. After setting the fidelius, Harry told Remus the secret, ‘Moony’, and then they took a quick tour. After introducing Remus to the elves and letting them know that he would be there for at least the next year, they got him situated. They then went to the library, where Harry transfigured an empty portrait frame for Sirius to use.

 

“I’ll make sure to stop by at least one a week, if not then I’ll send a letter with Dobby ok?

“That’s fine Harry, I know you’ll be busy. Don’t worry just don’t forget me” Remus finishes with a laugh. And after exchanging goodbyes, Harry walked outside of the wards and apparated away.

 

**_At the Burrow_ **

“What are we going to do now Albus?” Molly said warily. Since they arrived back at the Burrow, everyone had been in a foul mood.

 

“We need to get him back anyway we can. Right now, our only hope is to wait until school starts. He’s foiled all of our other plans.” The old man said sans twinkle.

“What about out money?” Ron said angrily. “He can’t just take our money like that. He has enough and he should share” He cried like a petulant child.

 

“I’m afraid he can my dear boy. I thought that maybe, he would allow you to keep the money, since you all have been like family to him but I guess he thinks otherwise. But don’t worry, once he’s back under our control, we’ll get more than before” The old man told the group.

 

“What about our contract, we have to get married. I have to be Lady Potter.” The red-haired girl cried.

 

“Don’t worry Gin, I’ll make you some extra potions for when school starts back up.” But before anyone could say anything, they all looked up at the familiar flapping of owls.

 

Flying directly to its designated recipients, they all stuck their legs out expectantly. As each person took the letter and read through it, they all began to look a bit hopeful.

 “Our plans have just changed drastically” Dumbledore said merrily

 

“What does this change?” Molly asked hopefully

 

“Well you see my dear” The old man chimed with his grandfatherly expression, “A few weeks before Sirius’ untimely death” he let out a soft chuckle “I had him draft a new will and submit it to the goblins. You see, I had him leave me the Black lordship and you four were to receive large amounts of the Black Fortune” He finished

 

“You mean, we’re going to get all of our money back from the Black vaults?” Hermione asked

 

“You would be correct my dear, however we still need Harry to fufill the prophecy and then we can get him to sign another will” he told the know-it-all witch

“So we just have to wait until Friday morning and then all of our problems are solved?” Arthur said and after receiving a short nod from Dumbledore, they all released sighs of relief. Little did they know, their plan wouldn’t be that simple.

 

Friday morning came and Gringotts was met with a loud and rambunctious crowd of redheads, know-it-alls and bearded old men. Walking up to the nearest teller, Dumbledore spoke “Goblin, I am here for the reading of Sirius Black’s will” he finished.

After a few more seconds of writing, the goblin finally looked up with a sneer that slowly turned into a knowing smirk and said “Follow me”. Getting down from the counter, the goblin walked the group towards the office of the goblin responsible for reading the will. As they reached the door, Dumbledore didn’t even bother to knock, he just barged in and sat down in one of the seats in front of the desk. Ignoring the vicious glare from the goblin that he so rudely disrespected, he simply said “You can begin now, everyone is here”

 

“Actually Dumbledore” the goblin spat out in an annoyed tone “everyone is not here, we are waiting for two more people” he finished

Before Dumbledore could retort, there was a knock on the door before Narcissa and Draco Malfoy both walked into the room. Ignoring the stares, they were receiving, they both looked at the goblin before greeting him with a deep bow from Draco and an elegant curtsy from Narcisse before they walked over to the last two empty seats.

Ron and Ginny both snorted at the two blonds, earning them a glare from Draco.

 

“FERRET WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU’RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING!” Ron spat angrily.

 

“Ron be quiet” Hermione hissed.

 

“Mr. Weasley, I would suggest you keep quiet or you will find yourself out of this room” the goblin sneered. The boy grudgingly quieted

 

“I’m sure there must be a mistake, I don’t remember the Malfoys being in Sirius’ will, I was the witness after all” Dumbledore said to the goblin. He knew for a fact that neither Malfoy’s received anything as he left it all to himself and the Weasleys and Hermione.

“I can assure you, Dumbledore, there is no mistake. Now let’s begin” The goblin said before revealing the orb and tapping it.

 

_I Sirius Orion Black being in sound mind and body declare this to be my final will and testament._

 

_First to Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, you both are to receive 5,000,000 galleons each. Spend it well. Cissa, I_ _’m sorry that we didn’t get to spend that much time together but I’m glad we were able to reconcile when we did._

 

“WHAT” Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore all said at the same time, while the two Malfoys smirked. They were both aware of what they had done to Harry and were quite happy to see Dumbledore’s plans fall apart.

 

“Are you sure this is correct? This can’t be the will that Sirius brought in a few weeks ago, there was nothing about the Malfoys being in there” Dumbledore said with a tone of frustration.

 

“Yes I know that” the goblin said. “Mr. Black brought this will to us two years ago with directions that this was to be the only will. In his words ‘This is to be the only will and any wills that get submitted after this one are not to be accepted’. Now please no more interruptions” the goblin finished with a smug smirk as he watched Dumbledore grow more and more angry at the realization.

 

_Second to Remus Lupin, you are to receive 2,500,000 galleons as well as the trunk in vault 713. You will however receive these things when the current Lord Black deems it acceptable if at all. Remy, in these past few years, you have worried me and I_ _’m unsure where your loyalties lie._

_‘Good, I can easily get that filthy creature to give me the money.’ Dumbledore thought._

 

_“Third, to Albus Dumbledore,”_ _He perked up at his name but his face instantly fell as he heard the following words’_ _I leave you nothing and you know why._

_Fourth , to Molly, Arthur and Percy. I leave you nothing.  Why would I give you anything? I didn_ _’t like you and didn’t like the way you treated me in my OWN home. I’ve known about your true inte_ _ntions since the moment you stepped into my home. Honestly did you not think the portraits would tell me everything. You lot are nothing but a bunch of ungrateful people who believe they are entitled to something._

 

“HOW DARE H-“ Molly cut herself off when she was met with a sharp look from the goblin. Her, Arthur and Percy sat in their seats fuming silently at the accusations.  

 

_Fifth, to Ronald Weasley, I leave you with some advice. GROW UP. Stop blaming others because your family is poor. The way you treated Harry was despicable. It’s not his fault that your family is poor._

_The boy’s face grew blood red and his face turned furious when he realized that wasn’t getting anything._

 

_Sixth to Hermione Granger, I bet you thought I would leave you access to the Black Ancestral Library? Over 10,000 books, but I don_ _’t. I would never leave a filthy mudblood anything. The fact that you were able to step foot inside the home of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House should be your gift._

 

The girl’s eyes began to water at the insult to her blood but that was ignored as she thought about the fact that she wouldn’t have access to the library that she deserved.

 

_Seventh, to Ginevra Weasley, I leave you with the knowledge that your marriage contract with my pup has been destroyed. It has been for three years now._

 

All the girl did was screech loudly before being silenced.

_Eight, And to my pup, Harry, I leave you the Black Lordship which you automatically qualify for once I die and all the money and property that comes with the estate. Also, my portrait is sitting in vault 657 waiting for you. Did you honestly think I would leave you just like that? All my memories have been implanted on the portrait so it’s just sitting there waiting for you._ _See You soon_

 

Much to the amusement of the silent Malfoys, the other’s jaws dropped when they realized that Harry had received everything and they didn’t get anything. Now they would have to make sure to get Harry back. As soon as Sirius finished speaking, the challenges began.

“How could he do this to us”

“We deserve that money”

“What about my contract”

“

“It would be much appreciated if you all could take your problems elsewhere as it is of no concern to me” The goblin told the small group before turning to the Malfoys “If you two could come and sign these papers so that the funds can be properly transferred to your vaults”

“Of course” they replied.

 

“I can sign for Remus Lupin and make sure he gets his money” Dumbledore tried. He figured that the man had forgot which he could use to his advantage.

“That won’t be necessary, Mr. Lupin came in earlier and retrieved his money” The goblin said and was most pleased when he saw Dumbledore’s eyes lose their twinkle.

 

“Why are they getting money” Ron yelled “They’re filthy Malfoys”. He was upset that Harry had took all the money from their vaults. He was upset because Sirius didn’t use the will Dumbledore made him and now the Malfoys were getting his money.

 

“Now, now Mr. Weasley, if anyone is filthy I believe it would be you. I have seen that…shack that you all live in. Does it even have running water? It is most unfortunate that you don’t have the funds to live properly.” Narcissa said with a drawl, she normally didn’t involve herself in such banter but she decided to _indulge_ herself.

 

“HOW DARE YOU. I’ll have you know we are doing quite well thank you” Molly told the blond woman a sniff.

 

“There’s no need to lie, I know you don’t have knut to your name. Harry told us that he was taking his money back and now your poorer than you were before” Draco said to the red-haired Matriarch before turning once more to Ron. “I’m sorry you feel that you deserve something Weasel” Draco said with a smug look “I’ll be sure to let Harry know when I see him” He finished calmly although he was laughing brightly on the inside at the look on Ron’s face.

 

“Where would you see Harry?” The red-haired boy said lowly while the others looked at the blond incredulously.

 

“Well at his house of course. He did invite me over” He told them before he and his mother walked out of the room leaving a shocked group behind them.

 

“Why would Harry invited that Ferret over?” Ron said jealously, although he was only using Harry, he didn’t want the green-eyed boy to have other friends.

 

“We need to find a way back inside of Grimmauld Place.” Dumbledore told the group, still standing in the office much to the goblins annoyance although he was enjoying the show. He would be sure to share the memories with the other goblins. Although they all wanted to arrest the thieves, they knew they had to be patient.

 

“How are we going to get inside? The wards won’t allow us in and I’m sure he shut down the floo” Arthur said. He was upset that they boy that he had allowed in his home had betrayed them in such a way. When he got the chance, he was going to drain the boy dry of every knut.

 

“House elves” Hermione told the group “We can just use an elf to bring Harry to us. They can get through any wards and we can just send a letter with a house elf” She finished.

 

After thinking about it for a minute or so, Dumbledore slowly smiled and said “Ms. Granger, I believe you have just come up with a wonderful idea. I can get one of the Hogwarts elves to send a letter” He told the girl who only smiled arrogantly. ”Ron, Hermione and Ginny, once we arrive back at the Burrow, you three are to write letters to him. First apologize and then invite him to the Burrow. I’ll place the compulsions on them before you send them. Now while you three write the letters, I have to go and talk to Remus” He said as they made their way out of the office. Making their way to the lobby, the Weasley’s and Hermione flooed back to the Burrow while Dumbledore went outside and apparated to Remus’, now empty, cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you wondering about Harry and Rabastan, don't worry, Harry will finally be getting his first gift next chapter. The twins also make an appearance. Dumbledore's downfall also continues in a major way.


	5. Et tu Brute?

“Harry you should have seen their faces. They couldn’t believe that they didn’t get  anything” Draco laughed. After the will reading, Draco went to Grimmauld to let him know what happened that morning.

 

“I bet Ron was yelling about you being a death eater” Harry told the blond boy.

“He was, he even called me filthy. But that’s when Mother decided to get involved and she embarrassed all of the Weasley clan.” Draco told the green-eyed teen. After taking a sip of his tea, he then asked “So what are you going to do now?”

 

“Well first I have a meeting with Tom tomorrow at 11. But before then, I have to stop by the Twins’ shop; I told them that I would be stopping by later. The next Wizardgamot meeting isn’t until August so I don’t have to worry about that.” The raven-haired teen told the boy calmly. But before Draco could respond, they both looked up when they heard the flapping of wings. A regal looking owl, flew directly over to Harry with a small box with a letter on top..

Taking the box from the bird, he quickly reached for the letter and what he saw made his breath hitch. Leaning forward, Draco’s eyes went wide when he realized what was happening.

 

Harry,

I know you have been waiting for this for quite some time now, but I wanted to wait until  the right moment. For three years now, I have been infatuated with you. When I first laid eyes on you, I fell in love instantly. Because of that, Hadrian James Potter-Black, I would like to request your hand in courtship. This paper is a portkey that will bring you to me tomorrow night at 9 o’clock, should you choose to accept this courtship, it will bring you to me. If you decided to reject my offer, then that is completely fine and the items in the box will still be yours.

Rabastan Lestrange

“About fucking time” Draco yelled to the stunned teen

 

“Shut up” Harry said before he set the letter aside and moved towards the beautifully wrapped box. Delicately taking the paper off, they both gasped at the sight of the box. Made of dark black wood, the Lestrange Family Crest sat in the middle in pure gold. Slowly opening the box, Harry’s eyes began to water at what he saw. Sitting on one side of the box was a bouquet of flowers with a red ribbon holding them all together. . . Harry eyed the flowers for about five minutes, he knew what they meant, he knew what was being promised to him. Love, fidelity, wealth, family, the four things that Rabastan was promising the green-eyed teen. Taking the flowers out, he quickly handed them to Draco to pull out the next object, a velvet blue box. Opening the top, the tears began to flow freely when he saw the bracelet. Golden with dark green emeralds wrapping around the edges, the bracelet was clearly expensive yet tasteful. Without a moment’s hesitation, he snatched the bracelet up and held it out to Draco.

 

‘Help me put it on” The boy told the blond as he rolled his sleeves up.

 

“Harry this is beautiful, merlin, this is beautiful” Draco said with glassy eyes as he helped put the bracelet on Harry. He was happy that his friend was finally able to be happy and live his life the way he wanted. As soon as the bracelet was on Harry’s arm, it glowed a dull gold before activating the protective charms.

 

“W-w-were h-having dinner to-tomorrow night at 9pm” Harry told this friend in a chocked voice. Before responding, Draco stood up and wrapped Harry up in a tight hug and whispered “I’m so happy for you”

 

“Thanks Drake” Harry said tightening his arms around Draco before pulling away with a smile. “SHITE, Drake, I need new robes, I need new shoes, I have to do something with my hair” Harry said with a fearful expression

“Don’t worry, after your meeting tomorrow, we’re going to go out and make sure you get everything you need” He reassured the boy who sighed in relief.

“SWEET MERLIN I’M BEING COURTED” Harry yelled at his friend with a bright smile on his face. They both started laughing before Harry got up and went to the kitchen to tell Sirius.

  
“Siri, Siri, look” Harry told the waiting portrait as he extended his wrist with a blinding smile.

“Congratulations Pup, I’m happy for you. Although I thought he would have done it sooner. I mean I gave him my blessing before Voldemort even came back” The man said as he examined the bracelet. “That is a very beautiful bracelet you got their pup”

 

“It is isn’t it” Harry said as he smiled down at his new bracelet. “Well I’ll talk to you more late, I have to go and meet with the twins.” He told the man before walking back into the sitting room where Draco was examining the flowers with an inspective gaze. He looked up at the sight of Harry. “Do you want to come with me to the Twins’ shop? It shouldn’t take that long.”

 

“Yea sure, as long as the other Weasels and that filthy mudblood don’t show up” Draco said.

 

“Alright, don’t worry if they show up, I’m sure you know a few spells to get rid of them” And with that they departed. Instead of using the floo, Harry decided to apparate them to just outside the alley. After tapping the bricks, Harry and Draco walked bristly down toward the joke shop. Ignoring the stares, they kept their heads up and shoulders back and walked with an air of arrogance. Quite a few people caught sight of the golden bracelet on Harry’s wrist and their jaws dropped when they realized what it meant. They then jerked their eyes to Draco’s wrist but seeing it bare made them whisper even more furiously.

 

Before they knew it, they were walking into the joke shop. Looking around, Harry caught sight of the twin fiends and he and Draco walked over.

“Hey” he called out and when they caught sight of him, their cheery expressions fell into deep frowns.

 

“What are you doing here? And with a Malfoy” George snapped

“Yea you’ve already caused enough damage to our family.” Fred spat out

 

“What are you two talking about” Harry asked worriedly. He had been really hoping that they hadn’t participated in the same activities as their family.

 

“You know exactly what we’re talking about. Thanks to you, our family is broke. You stole our money and you broke up with our sister” They said in unison, their eyes darkening anger.

Deciding all hope was gone, Harry turned a murderous gaze on the two red heads and said “First, your family is poor because of their own actions. THEY are the ones that decided to steal from me. Second, I never liked you slut of a sister, I never dated her and don’t have intentions of ever dating her. Third, I thought that out of everyone, you two would be the most loyal but I guess not” he finished, voice dripping in anger.

 

After listening to what they said, their glares only lessened a bit before Fred said “You have more than enough money. You didn’t have to empty their vaults. And mom said you and Ginny were supposed to get money.”

 

Before Harry could even respond, George said “Exactly, I always knew you were trouble. You’re nothing but an attention seeking prat.” He finished with his glare returning.

 

Harry had to put his hand on Draco’s chest to stop him from charging the two traitors. After calming Draco down, Harry turned around and simply said “First and foremost, I was never marrying Ginny.” He held his wrist up and said “And if you couldn’t tell, I’m being courted by someone much better than her” Their eyes immediately drew to the expensive looking bracelet and after a few seconds, they looked at Draco’s arm. “It’s not to him you idiots but you know what, I’m going to leave you two to mellow in your stupidity” he said and he and Draco began to walk away before he looked over his shoulder and said “If I were you two, I would remember just who gave you the money for this…shop. It would be such a travesty if you were to lose it” With that being said, the twins began to look fearful as they watched Harry and Draco leave the shop. The twins immediately closed the store before flooing to the burrow.

 

**At the Burrow**

**“** George, Fred, what are you two doing here in the middle of the day?” Molly said as the two walked into the kitchen where Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Percy and Arthur were sitting.

 

“Harry just stopped by the shop.” They both said

“Harry” Ginny said

“What did he want” Ron said growing angry.

 

“He thought that we would remain loyal to him after everything he did to us” Fred said

 

“He is so selfish, he thinks he’s supposed to have everything” Ron said, face growing red.

 

“He came in with Draco and he tried to tell us that it’s you guys fault that we’re broke and that he and Ginny were never getting married and that he never even liked her.” George said

 

“HE BROUGHT THE FERRET WITH HIM”

“He said he doesn’t like me! But we’re supposed to be getting married” The youngest Weasley cried.

 

‘Well he’s being courted” The twins said ignoring Ron.

 

“WHAT” Everyone in the room screeched

 

“How can that be?”

“He doesn’t even have any friends”

“Who would want him”

“What about us”

 

“I know, I know but he showed us the courting bracelet and” he took a gulp before saying “Whoever it is, they are extremely rich. The bracelet was pure gold with green emeralds” Fred told the group who all gaped at what they heard.

“Well we have to find out who it is. If he’s being courted that means he’s gay. He can’t be gay” Molly screeched. “I have to tell Dumbledore” she said as she walked away. After that, they all busied themselves with finishing their letters to Harry before Dumbledore came through fifteen minutes later.

“Now I understand the situation may have changed a bit but don’t worry everyone. We will still be sending the letters and once Harry comes to the Burrow, we can put the potions in his food. And then once school begins again, he’ll be firmly under our thumbs again.” He told the group who were all looking at him expectantly. “Which reminds me, are you all finished with your letters?” the old coot asked the three teens.

 

“Yes sir” they responded

 

“Very good” the man said before waving his wand over them place the compulsions “Blinky” he called one of the school elves.

“Yes sir” the elf responded with wide eyes. None of the elves in the school were loyal to him, they all knew of his manipulations but there isn’t much they can do.

“I want you to deliver these three letters to 12 Grimmauld Place. Take them directly to Harry Potter” the bearded man said as he handed over the letters.

 

“Yes sir” the elf said before disappearing with a snap. He then came back a few seconds later and said “Blink be’s delivering the letters to Master Potter”

 

“Very good now go back to the school” He dismissed the elf. He then turned to the group and said “Now all we do is wait”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I guess we know where the twins' true loyalties lie. But thats ok because Harry has better people in his corner.


	6. Are You Dumb?

Sitting in his temporary office going over his accounts, Harry looks up when he hears the familiar ‘pop’ of a house elf. Standing there with three letters in its hand, the elf bows lowly before saying “Blinky be told to deliver these letters to Master Potter”.

“Ahh…thank you. Blinky” Harry told the elf as he levitated the letters onto his desk before turning back to the elf. “You may go now”. With one last bow, the elf disappeared. Examining the letters on his desk, he could practically feel the compulsion charms placed on the letters. With a quick flick of the wrist, he vanishes all the charms and opens the first letter.

 

**_Harry,_ **

**_I’m writing this letter to apologize for everything that’s happened, although I know that I was right. I also forgive you for everything that you’ve done to me these past few days. I can’t wait for you to let me into the Black Ancestral Library. But anyway, I’ll see you soon._ **

**_Hermione Granger_ **

**_Hermione Granger_ **

**_Brightest Witch of her Generation_ **

Harry had to put his hand over his mouth in order to stop the laugh that threatened to escape. _‘The audacity of this bitch’ he thought ‘To forgive me! ME! She’s the one that betrayed me. Then to invite herself into my library. Well if she even thinks she’s coming back over here than she is sorely mistaken. Then that stupid signature. She’s so damn arrogant. She’s not even the brightest witch in her year, yet alone her generation’_ he finished with a snort. Quickly  penning a reply, he simply stated:

“You forgive me, for taking back the money and books that you stole from my vault? Ok then. Also, you’re not even the brightest witch in our year, yet alone our generation. Please get that thought out of your head. Anyway, you won’t be seeing me soon and you will never see the inside of my library.” He finished before placing it in an envelope before opening the next letter.

**_Harry_ **

**_Mate, I’m sorry for the way things have been between us lately. I also forgive you and I know you didn’t mean to take our money. You can just transfer it back into our vaults before the end of the summer, maybe you can give use some more than we originally had. I mean you have enough to share. But we can figure that all out when you come to the Burrow next week._ **

**_See you soon_ **

**_Ron_ **

****

Instead of being amused like he thought he would be, Harry narrowed his eyes in anger at the audacity of the daft boy. To not only put the money back, but to give him even more! Oh no. Taking out another sheet of parchment, Harry began to write:

“Ronald, I hope you seriously don’t believe that I would ever give you any money. That money was rightfully mines and you will not be getting it back. And it will be a cold day in ALL SEVEN LAYERS of Hell before I ever think about giving you any money. So I suggest you get a job because you won’t be getting any money out of me.” He finished with a smirk before sealing the letter and sitting it on top of the first. Finally, he began to open Ginny’s letter, preparing for a good laugh.

 

**_To my Harry,_ **

**_I know you didn’t mean to get rid of our marriage contract so I forgive you. I know you are just saying you are being courted to make me jealous and its ok. Don’t worry, when you come to the Burrow next week, we can sort everything out and begin to plan our wedding._ **

**_Yours_ **

**_Ginny_ **

This time, he laughed. He laughed until he had tears in his eyes at the stupidity that the girl is in possession of. He sat the letter aside before penning his reply simple reply. “No thanks, I’m not interested.” Sealing the letter, he called Kreacher.

“Master be calling Kreacher” the old elf asked with a bow so low that his nose touched the floor.

“Yes, take these three letters to The Burrow please and come right back. I don’t want them to try any funny business”

“Yes master the elf said before grapping the letters and disappearing. Watching the elf disappear, Harry couldn’t help the round of laughter that erupted from his throat at the thought of what he just read.

 

**_At the Burrow_ **

Sitting around the table, the Weasleys, minus Bill and Charlie, and Hermione were about to eat dinner when Kreacher popped in, placed the letters on the table and left before they could even blink.

“Was that Kreacher? That must mean these are from Harry” Ron said quickly grabbing the letter with his name on it. The other two recipients followed suit and they began to read through their letters. When finally finished, they were all fuming.

“He said no” Ron said sounding like a petulant child. “He said he won’t give us our money back and that he’s not coming to the Burrow”

“He told me that I’m not smart and that he won’t let me back into Grimmauld Place” the bushy-haired girl said upset that Harry had told her straight up that she isn’t as smart as she believes. Which was true, she wasn’t even in the top 20 academically was at Hogwarts.

“He told me that he’s not interested” Ginny wailed. For whatever reason, she could not seem to grasp the idea that he does not want her.

 

“That can’t be, Dumbledore placed the compulsions on the letters so that he would come. He isn’t powerful enough to break the compulsions” Hermione said, only proving why she wasn’t that bright. Because even if he wasn’t that powerful, he still had his lordship rings that would automatically nullify any compulsions.

 

“Well maybe if he doesn’t come here, we can catch him in public.” Ron said

“Well we can always wait until he goes to buy his school supplies. Then we could just portkey him back here” Fred said knowing how easy it would be to have eight against one.

“That could work, but how will we know when he’s there?” Arthur said

“We can get the twins to keep an eye out and once they see him, they can firecall us” Hermione intoned.

“That’s perfect dear” Molly smiled

“Well then, that settles it” Arthur said “Now we just have to be patient”

______________________________________________________________________

The next day found Harry sitting in Voldemort’s personal study at Riddle Manor. “So I have a few things that we can start to push through the Ministry” Harry told the crimson-eyed man “One is a law of magical creatures, this is a law on the Statute of Secrecy, and this one is law about Muggleborns” he finished handing the pieces of parchment over.

 

Harry sat patiently while the Dark Lord went through the notes. After about an hour of going through each thoroughly and making quick notes, Marvolo looked up and said “Overall, these are very good. But I have made a few minor adjustments to certain subsections. Go over my notes, make the edits and then send them to Lucius.” He told the teen while handing over the edited laws. Tucking them into a folder and placing them under his arm, Harry began to take his leave when he heard “And might I say congratulations are in order” the man said glancing at the bracelet on the boy’s wrist.

 

Blushing just a bit, Harry said “Thank you, I’m just glad that Rabastan finally sent the request” Although they were technically a couple, Harry refused to move any further into their relationship until he knew the older man was serious.

“Yes well, I do believe it was worth the wait” Voldemort said with a raised eyebrow

“It was actually. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go shopping for our date to night. I’ll have these done by Monday morning” he told the man before dismissing himself. He had told Draco to meet him at Grimmauld Place, he had told the blond boy the secret so he could come and go as he pleased. Harry so no need for the Fidelius to be on the house so he had plans on taking it of before the weekend was over. He quickly made his way outside of the Dark Lord’s wards before apparating away to his home.

 

He made his way inside where he was greeted by the sight of Draco sipping a cup of tea while staring at a blank wall. Deciding to play with the boy, he quickly vanished the papers to his office before transforming into his animagus. Walking silently up to the boy, he leapt off his strong legs and tackled him out of his chair. Draco hadn’t noticed him until it was to late and all he could do was let out an unnatural scream that would put a banshee to shame.

 

Changing back, Harry laughed himself to tears at the sight of Draco who glared once he realized what happened. “WHAT THE FUCK POTTER! THAT WASN’T BLOODY FUNNY.” Draco screamed, he had thought sure that his life would be over.

 

“Y-yes it w-was” Harry said with a smile on his face before smoothing it and saying “I’m so sorry Drakey” He said with a smirk and watched amused as Draco’s glared only intensified at the nickname.

 

“Shut it. Now lets just go Potter before I hex you black and blue.” And with that they both walked outside before apparating right outside of the wall to Diagon Alley. They soon began to walk towards the more upscale part of the Alley. While unseen by Draco, Harry had been aware of two red-haired twins that looked at him before walking in the direction of their floo. He only smirked as he realized what they were going to do and who they would be calling.

 

As they made their way into Twilfits, Harry walked up to the counter and said “I would like a new set of robes, a pair of trousers and a new shirt please. I have a very important date tonight and I need to look impeccable” He told the girl who nodded in understanding before leading him to one of the dais. A minute later, he was met by an old seamstress who immediately began to fuss over him.

“He needs blues and silvers” Draco told the woman with a dignified tone to his voice. “Silver brings out his eyes and blue fairs well with his skin” He finished and received a nod in response from the woman who immediately set out to work.

 

Turning to Draco, Harry said to him, “I need you to find me a pair of boots, preferably knee high ones.” He said patiently and the boy nodded his head “I trust you know what colors to look for?” He asked the boy

 

“Of course Potter, I’m not daft you know” the blond said before walking towards the footwear area. Unaware to them, there was a red haired family looking for them.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco returned with five pairs of boots that he thought would pair well with whatever the seamstress created for Harry. Thirty minutes later, the lady walked from behind a curtained area with an outfit that would make Harry look like a million galleons. The robes were made of the finest silk, acromantula, and were silver with a navy blue lining. The shirt was a white button down while the trousers were navy blue as well. Examining the clothes, he quickly turned to Draco who had also been staring. “Here” the blond said holding out a pair of grey knee-high boots. “I think these would go best”

“I like these” he said giving an affirming nod before turning to the seamstress “This is perfect thank you so much. I know it was short notice so I am prepared to pay extra” he said, grateful that the lady was able to help him out.

 

“Alright then, just go to the front counter, and let her know.” She told them, wearing a bright smile at the thought of making 4,000 galleons.

 

After paying, the two teens began to walk back down the alley where they spotted a sea of red all looking around for something, him he realized. “Oh great he sighed”

“Why are they here? Don’t they know how to take a message” Draco said, growing annoyed at constantly seeing these people.

 

“I guess not, let’s just face them head on. I have no doubt they will probably try to get me away from here, most likely portkey. So don’t let them get close and make sure your wand is ready” He told the blond as they walked towards the red heads. Discretely erecting a privacy spell, he then said “Looking for something” he spoke loudly. His voice made them immediately snap to him before they all tried to rush him. “What do you people want? Why are you even here? You have no money so you can’t buy anything.” He told them as they were stopped by a magical shield.

 

“We’ve come to take you to the Burrow” Hermione said

“Yes dear, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind coming” Molly said narrowing her eyes in the direction of Draco who only sniffed disdainfully at her.

“Why are you with the ferret?” Ron askd

 

“Well you see _Ronald_ ” Harry began, ignoring Molly and Hermione, “Draco was helping me buy some new robes for my date tonight.”

  
“Your date? But we’re not going anywhere Harry” Ginny said

  
“Of course _we’re_ not going anywhere.” He sneered “I have a date with _the man who is currently courting me”_ he finished as he held out his arm showing off his courting bracelet. He and Draco snickered as he heard them gasp. “Beautiful isn’t?”

 

“You’re such a show off. You know that Potter?, You love to show everybody how much money you have” Percy growled angrily. ‘That was supposed to be his bracelet, his robes, his money’ he thought to himself.

 

“GAY? You can’t be gay!” Ginny wailed “We’re supposed to be together. We’re supposed to be getting married”

 

“Harry you should know that being gay is unnatural” Hermione say in her haughty tone

“Yes Hermione according to muggles being gay is unnatural and so is being a witch. So what is your point” He told the girl and watched as she flushed with anger at not knowing how to respond. It was true and she knew it, she just didn’t like to think about it.

 

“Yes Harry dear, I think it’s time you stop playing games and come back with us to the Burrow” Molly said, she was beginning to grow annoyed at the boy who was so blatantly defying her.

 

“Are you daft woman? I’m not going anywhere with you are to that shack you call a home. If anything, you all should be thanking me. Because as you are aware you all still owe me money and I could very easily have the bank take your house from you” he told them with a viscous smirk.

Draco laughed heartily before saying “Ohh I would love to see that”

 

“Shut up Malfoy! Harry why are you being like this? Why are you being such a prat?” Fred asked

“You mean, why am I acting mean towards the people who have stolen my money and belongings from me? Well the answer is simple, because I can” He sneered at each  one of them. “Now if you will excuse us we have places to be” Harry told them before dissapparating he and Draco back to Grimmauld Place, leaving a heavily upset family behind them.

 


	7. A Renaissance

“Stay still Potter or I swear I’ll hex you black and blue” Draco said trying to fix Harry’s collar. He had five minutes until the portkey would be taking him to the secret location to meet Rabastan.

 

“I know, I know, I just” Harry said exasperated “I’m nervous” he finished

 

“What are you nervous about? You two have been together for years and you clearly have feelings for each other” Draco said growing tired of the other boy’s shenanigans. “Alright there, now, I must say, you look good enough to eat” He told the boy before smirking and saying “Who knows, he just might eat you” He laughed when Harry’s face went beet red.

  
“Shut up” He told the boy with a weak glare. He then turned and walked over to the desk where he picked up the letter and began to hold it tightly. “Wish me luck” he told the boy before he disappeared.

 

He surprised himself when he landed, took a few seconds to congratulate himself before remembering why he needed the portkey in the first place. He snapped his neck up and took in his surroundings. A beautiful room with candles along the walks, he slowly looked around the room before his eyes landed on Rabastan. Said man was simply looking at him with a smirk.

 

“I must say you do look amazing” The large man told the raven-haired teen. He walked up to the teen and gave him a longing kiss before ushering him to the table. He pulled the boy’s chair out for him before saying.  “I missed you” he told the boy. They hadn’t seen much of each other in the past two weeks’ the both of them busy with their own endeavors.

 

“I missed you too. But I guess now we will be seeing a lot of each other” He said sheepishly, gazing at the blue-grey eyes looking back at him. “So what’s on the agenda for tonight” He said curiously, he was guessing that they were in some sort of restaurant. “Where are we?”

 

“One of my close friends, owns this restaurant. It’s called _Luciano_ _’_ _s._ I know how much you love Italian.” He told the teen and his chest puffed in pride as Harry began to smile brightly. “Actually, the first course should be arriving right…about…now” And as he finished, a plate of salad with a light dressing on it. They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Rabastan said, “So I hear you’ve been very busy these past few days” He tells the boy with an accusing smirk.

 

“You honestly wouldn’t even believe the week that I had” He tells the man with huff as he finishes.

 

“Lay it on me” The older man simply responds.

 

“Ok, well you know how the Weasleys, Dumbledore and the know-it-all have been stealing money from me?” He asks, he continues when the man nods. “Well when I took my money back, they had the audacity to tell me that I had no right to that and that the money was theirs. Not only that, the youngest Weasley was upset because I had the goblins get rid of the marriage contract Dumbledore and her mother made” At the mention of a marriage contract, Rabastan’s face morphed into a dark expression and his hands were balled tightly. Ignoring it, Harry continued, “Then I found out that the twins weren’t as loyal to me as I thought, when I went to their shop, they basically told me that I was wrong for doing what I did and that I shouldn’t have emptied all of their vaults. Dumbledore even had my three “best friends” send me letters that he basically flooded with compulsions that would make me go to that run down shack they call a house” He says with a snort. “But that’s not even the best part, in each of their letters, they told me that they had the nerve to say that they forgive me” He laughed “Forgive me! When they are the ones who manipulated me.”

 

The more Harry spoke, the darker Rabastan’s expression got. It finally got to the point where he wanted to storm the Burrow and just kill those pieces of shit. “Just say the word. All you need to do is give me the go ahead and I can kill them” He growled, upset that someone would do such a thing to _HIS_ Harry.

 

“Well, I thank you for the offer but I don’t want you to kill them” He smiled softly at the protectiveness. “But you can kill Dumbledore” he watched as Rabastan perked up. “But you have to wait.” He laughed when Rabastan deflated at the thought of waiting. “It shouldn’t be too long fortunately. The war is basically in our favor but we have to move carefully for the next few months. Right now, we’re slowly taking over the Ministry and then once we have it firmly in our hands, then Hogwarts is ours.”

 

“But you’re the heir to two of the houses. Couldn’t you just kick him out?” The man whined which Harry found absolutely adorable.

 

“I could but he would still be a problem. So, we have to wait until the Ministry is ours and then we can just kill him and dismantle his little order.” He explained to the man.

 

“Well I guess that makes more sense” He eventually acquiesced, not happy in the slightest at the situation.

 

“Unfortunately that means I have to go back to Hogwarts where he will have access to me 24/7. But luckily, I get to move into my own quarters since I’m the Lord of two of the houses.” He quickly told the man after he stiffened when he said Dumbledore would have access to him. After that, they fell back into a comfortable silence as they ate their main course; shrimp alfredo with bits of chicken mixed in. That was until Harry said something that had Rabastan choking on his food. “We’re having three kids”

 

Finally gaining his composure, Rabastan said “R-really? Only three? I thought you would have wanted more”

 

“No three is just fine. I refuse to be like the Weasleys. They have more kids than they can afford. Although we can afford it, I’m not popping more than three kids out of me.” He stated matter of factly.

“What if we have twins” Rabastan asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I’m not having twins. I refuse to have twins.” He said firmly, believing that he really had a say in the matter. “Do you know understand how fat I would be?” He told the man.

 

“Well I don’t think you really get a choice in the matter love. And I will always love you no matter how fat you get” he told the teen

 

“I do have a say in the matter and I refuse to have twins. And along with my fatness, that would mean double the hormones and cravings. Is that something that you really want to deal with? Because trust me, I have plans to make it hell for you” He said with a malicious smirk that only got worse when he saw Rabastan shiver in fear.

 

“I think you’re right. We can’t have twins; we HAVE to make sure we don’t have them” Rabastan quickly said. He really feared how twins would affect Harry’s hormones.

 

“Exactly” the teen said before asking “So, what’s for dessert?” he wondered

 

“Strawberry treacle tart or you could just have me” He told the teen with a smirk.

 

“ I think I’ll take the treacle tart. I mean I can’t have sex on the first date, now can I?” he told the man. Harry decided that he wouldn’t lose his virginity until he was in a serious relationship. That wasn’t to say that he and Rabastan hadn’t done stuff, they just hadn’t gone all the way. Although he couldn’t pregnant until he got married thanks to Sirius, the man having cast a strong contraceptive charm on him that wouldn’t dissolve until he got married. Rabastan respected Harry’s wishes although he knew from the start that Harry was it for him. “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure birthday is especially special this year” he told the man. Rabastan’s birthday was August 25th and he planned on making it the best one the man ever had.

 

“Oh is that so” the man said excitedly “And what is it exactly that you have planned?”

 

“I can spill all of my secrets now can I” He said as his lips wrapped seductively over his spoon, a sight that had Rabastan’s trousers growing tight. “Just plan on being _completely_ satisfied” he finished with a smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing with the spoon and how it was affecting Rabastan.

 

Clearing his throat a few times, Rabastan said “Well” he began very hoarsely, “I’ll be prepared for anything you throw at me”

 

Fifteen minutes passed and they were both finished with their meals and Rabastan stood and walked around the table to pull out Harry’s chair. “Thanks” he murmured softly.

 

“Of course” the man replied with a soft kiss. “You know, I really enjoyed tonight.” He said with another soft kiss.

 

“I really enjoyed it too” the raven-haired teen said. “When will I see you again?”

 

“Well, I’ll be sending my second courting gift next week. So maybe I’ll just deliver it in person. But you know, you don’t need an invitation to come over to Lestrange Manor. It’s just as much your home as it is mine.” He told his raven softly.

 

“Well then, I guess I’ll see you next week. But I’ll probably right you before then. But I have enough to keep me busy. I need to finish my summer work and finish editing a few laws for Marvolo and I need to go over my accounts. So atleast I won’t be bored” he spoke before he gave Rabastan a tight hug before pulling away slightly. “Love you Rabby” he said and laughed when Rabastan pulled an affronted expression at the name.

 

“You better be glad I love you more because the way you just butchered my name…” he trailed off.

"Well then Rabby, I'm glad you love me" He laughed as the older man growled and nipped affectionately at the boys neck.

They kissed each other tightly one last time before Harry walked over to the fireplace in the corner in the room and flooed back home followed by Rabastan flooing back to Lestrange Manor.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After watching Harry and Draco apparate away, the Weasleys and Hermione all walked back to the twin’s shop and flooed back to the Burrow. They were even more upset now. When they arrived back at the Burrow, they all realized that they would have to go with their second plan since the first had failed. Plan B. This meant that they would have to wait until school began again to act. Ginny would be stocked with strong love potions to use on Harry. Hermione would make sure to continue to ‘check’ over Harry’s homework and make sure he still depended on her. While Ron would get close to him in the dorms. He would place compulsions on Harry’s clothes and search his trunks. They all figured that Harry left his vault keys and check books in his trunk. So they decided that once Harry left the room, he would retrieve the keys and check book. They were all confident in their plans and the assurance from the almighty Dumbledore only reassured them.

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dumbledore on the hand has been worried out of his mind. He couldn’t believe that his plans that he spent decades perfecting were crumbling. He had known that Pettigrew was a Death Eater and because of that he said nothing when James and Lilly made him their secret keeper. He knew what the result would be and it would be perfect for him. He knew that once they died, he would be able to take control of their spawn. But his plans began to crack once Black had gotten himself declared innocent for his crimes and began a relationship with Harry. He didn’t want the man to interfere in the boy’s life. When Black died, he reassured himself that his plans would fall back into place. All he had to do was wait for Tom to begin making his moves. He knew the man had horcruxes, he was the one who gave Slughorn the book on horcruxes. He placed special compulsions on the book so that Slughorn would give the book to a young Tom Riddle and that he would be compelled to create one. What he didn’t expect was for the man to create seven, but that was even better for him. The man was supposed to come back after the Tri-Wizard tournament, but he hadn’t. Once the man returned, he had planned on making Harry sign a will leaving him and the Weasley’s everything and after he and Ginny married, they would kill him.

But now, all his plans had fell beneath him. Harry had known about everything. The boy had been aware since his third year. How hadn’t he known that the boy knew everything? Now the order had to have meeting in his office since they were kicked out of Grimmauld Place. All his vaults were empty because the brat had gotten those blasted goblins to get his money back. He even took the Potter Family Grimoire back. Dumbledore was most upset at that simply because it all 15 years that he had it, he never managed to figure out a way inside of it. He had to figure out a way to get the brat back under his thumbs. The summer would be ending soon and school would be starting which mean the boy would be there for ten months. That gave him ample time to fix everything that had happened.

 


	8. This is a big deal

Stepping out of the fireplace, Harry couldn’t help the frown that came on his face. He had hoped that Draco would still be there so he could tell him all about his date. He into the kitchen where he saw a note sitting on the table. It was from Draco, telling him that he would see him later so that he could “brag” about his date. He couldn’t help the snort that came from his lips. He really did have a good night, the best.

 

The week proved to be very busy for him. Monday, he edited the laws and sent them back to Lucius. Tuesday, he managed to balance out of all his accounts. None of them had been properly managed in years. Wednesday, he managed to call all of the head house elves from each of the main properties that he owned and informed them to clean the respective properties thoroughly. And Thursday he went to visit Remus. Earlier in the week, he had set a letter to Neville inviting him over for tea on Friday.

The fire place roared with green flames as Neville stepped out with a bit of a nervous look on his face. He’d never been to Grimmauld Place before and the place was rather dark.

 

“Nev” Harry said happily “Its good to see you” He told the boy before wrapping him in a brief hug.

“Harry, mate its good to see you too” He said with an honest smile. No matter what others said, he had always considered Harry to be one of his best friends. They both walked into the sitting room and sat down before Neville said, “You know, Ron sent me a letter the other day” Understanding the hidden message, Harry groaned before telling the Gryffindor the entire story. He explained everything from Third year to the events that happened last week. He talked about the lies, the stealing, the manipulations. Everything. When he was finished, he looked hopefully at Neville. The boy met his eyes and said “What the FUCK Harry! How could they do something like that?” He stood up abruptly before saying “I can kill them you. I’m not afraid. Just say the word Harry. I mean it.” He told the raven-haired teen

 

Harry didn’t doubt for one second that Neville wouldn’t kill the traitors. But that’s not something that he wanted right now. “Nev, sit down. Its ok I’m already working on it. But there is something else that I think you should know” he told the larger teen who reluctantly sat down.

 

“What is it? It can’t be much worse than what you just told me” Neville said

 

“Well it depends on how you look at it” Harry said sheepishly. And with that, he began to tell the teen all about how he and Sirius joined the Dark. He made sure to explain carefully the Dark Lord’s true goals and ideas, not the ones that Dumbledore and the Light have lied about. He explained about his relationship to the Dark Lord and his work. He then told him about Rabastan and how they met and their current status. He finished his mini-speech a bit out of breath.

 

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Neville smiled hesitantly and said “Well contrary to popular belief, the House of Longbottom is actually Grey and every few generations that grey leans closer to the dark side.” He told Harry. That was all the explanation the green-eyed teen needed before he let out a deep sigh of relief. After that, they began to talk about what they’ve been doing for the past few weeks since school let out. They laughed at one another’s stories and everything was going well until a familiar looking owl flew into the window carrying a small package.

 

The regal looking owl landed right in front of Harry and stuck out it’s leg. “Hey Aries, whatcha got for me?” The teen cooed affectionately at the owl while untying the packaged and opening the letter that was attached to it. Neville looked at Harry curiously as a slow smile began to form on Harry’s face.  

**Harry,**

**I hope this letter finds you well. As promised, you will find your second gift inside of this package. There’s not much for me to say as the gift speaks for itself. All I can say is that I hope you look as you did on out first date, on our second.**

**See you Soon**

**Rabastan**

He quickly set the letter aside before unwrapping the package. He opened the top to the medium sized velvet box and caught sight of a golden pair of theatre binoculars. He held it up and examined it before he turned back to the box and saw a ticket laying there. He picked it up and saw that it was a ticket to the opera. So they were going to the opera, how classy.

 

“What is it?” Neville asked, deciding that he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Rabastan, he sent my second courtship gift.” He told his guest with his eyes still on the ticket. “Apparently, we’re going to the Opera this Sunday” He finished and handed the ticket over to Neville.

 

When he read the title of the drama on the ticket, Neville let out a gasp that had Harry snapping his attention to him. “What is it?”

 

“This Harry, do you realize what you two are going to see?” at a shake of the head,

 

Neville exclaimed, “Cadmus and Hermione! Harry, _the_ Cadmus and Hermione. This is the hardest opera to get tickets to. They only produce it three times a year; January, July and November. Tickets are always sold out months in advance. Gran went once, and she told my Uncle Aggie that she cried for thirty minutes straight.” He said with his eyes lit up in excitement. “This is a big deal Harry. Like a really big deal. Only the most important and richest people go to see this.” He finished.

 

“Oooh fun.” He said with honest excitement. He was happy to be able to step out for the evening with his future husband.

 

“The papers are going to be talking about this for weeks, I hope you’re ready to deal with that” Neville told the boy almost painfully. He knew how much the media talked about Harry and how many lies they told.

 

“It’ll be alright. I know Rita won’t go too far. Or else, I’ll just expose her little secret” Harry said with a smirk. Neville didn’t even bother questioning the boy, he just continued to talk about the opera and how much fun he’s going to have. It was about thirty minutes after the gift came when the fire placed roared once again but this time, Draco stepping through and walked to the sitting room.

“Harry where are yo-…Oh” Draco said as he caught sight of Harry and Neville laughing while drinking their tea and eating their biscuits.

 

“Draco, where have you been all week? I’ve missed you” Harry said with a faux despair in his voice as he hugged Draco before gesturing to the only empty seat. He could hear Harry but his eyes were firmly locked into Nevilles. Over the past year, Neville seemed to have finally filled out. He now stood at 5’11, his body was covered in muscle and his hair was cropped fashionably. All in all, he was gorgeous and Draco wanted him.

 

Neville’s eyes were staring back just as hungrily as he took in the form of Draco. But he didn’t get far before there was a clearing of the throat that had them both jerking their heads to Harry who had a knowing smirk on his lips. “Well, well, well. It seems like two have some…uh..talking to do” he looked between the two who had went back to staring at each other. “How about I leave you two alone for a while? I’ll be in my room checking somethings, Draco come find me when you’re ready” He told the blond boy who only nodded in understanding before waving Harry off.

 

He then walked over to the seat beside Neville and plopped into it. From there he said “So Longbottom, you..uh…you” He struggled out but was cut off by a rough kiss from Neville. They kissed for about thirty seconds until they were both gasping for air. With that out of the way, they began to talk to each other about any and everything.

 

That was until Harry popped back into the room, “Draco, we have an emergency” he told the blond boy effectively cutting him mid-sentence with Neville. At hearing the word ‘emergency’, Harry had both boys attention. He then said “We need to go shopping, I don’t have anything to wear to the Opera”

“What” Draco said exasperatedly “I thought you had a real emergency.” Said to the boy before asking “I assume this is your second date?” He asked

 

“Yea and you wouldn’t believe what they are going to see.” Neville spoke from beside the blond boy. After receiving a raised eyebrow, he said “Cadmus and Hermione” Draco gasped loudly and turned to Harry with excitement in his eyes.

 

“Harry do you understand how big this is?” He asked

 

Harry groaned before saying “Yes Draco, Your boyfriend just told me. I’m not dumb you know. I am well aware of my status in society and what it means to go to this opera. Hence the reason why I said we need to go shopping” He said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.   

 

He blatantly ignored the boyfriend part and said “Well then, I need a quill and parchment. I’m going to send a letter to Twilfits right now and tell her make you something that’ll be sure to have everyone gaping in awe” And with that, he took the offered materials from Harry and sent the letter to the shop.

 

“Sooo, Nev did you show Draco your “greenhouses”’ Harry asked with a wriggle of the eyebrows. He was clearly hinting at something else. Something that had both boys flushing a very deep red. “Oh maybe Draco showed you his broom. He polishes that thing every day.” He said with faux innocence.

 

“HARRY” Neville said as he subtly crossed his legs.

 

“What? Did I say something wrong” He said while batting his eyelashes. They both glared at him. “Fine, fine. Just make sure I’m the godfather of your first born” He said and laughed as they both threw hexes at him.

 

 

 

 


	9. Date Night

A very muscular arm was firmly wrapped around his waist as they made their way into the Opera house. The robes that Harry had commissioned were breathtaking. They were fashioned into a deep green with hints of silver throughout, he paired them well with a pair of black trousers and a white button down shirt and black waistcoat. He made sure to have his courtship bracelet on display. The minute that he and Rabastan had apparated to the Opera House, it seemed like time stopped. All semblance of conversations were forgotten as everyone turned to the pair.

 

“They aren’t even hiding it” Harry whispered up at Rabastan.

 

“Well then let’s give him something to talk about” Rabastan smirked before leaning down to place a deep kiss on Harry’s lips. The second their lips touched, everyone broke out of their stupor and began to whisper aggressively.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry caught glimpse of a bright green jacket and blonde hair and he groaned. “Sheeter’s here” He told the larger male and then jerked his head over to the blond reporter.

 

“Well let’s give her something to write about.” The man responded before leading the pair over to the lady.

At the sight of the couple, her eyes lit up and she immediately began her questions “Lord Potter, this is quite the surprise” she said to Harry before looking at Rabastan and saying “Lord Lestrange, would I be correct in assuming you two are here on a date?” she asked

“Actually it’s a bit more than that” He told the woman and gestured to their right arms.

She gasped in shock when she caught on to what he was talking about and she began to grin like the cat that caught the canary. “So you two are engaged? Rabastan Lestrange and Harry Potter. Well I must say, everyone will be in for quite the shock” she said as her quill was writing feverishly a mile a minute.

“That’s exactly why we came over to you, because we knew you would get the word out to everyone” Harry told her with a look that told her that she had free reign to write whatever she wrote, just this once.

“And I’m sure my readers will be in for quite the shock tomorrow morning” She told the two.

“I’m sure the will Ms. Skeeter. Well we must be off, we have to go and take out seat.” Rabastan said before taking Harry’s hand and leading the teen towards the large entrance. They seemed oblivious to the looks of confusion and awe that they were receiving. They were both handsome in their own right. Rabastan about 6’5 and 230lbs of pure muscle. His black hair was slicked back and fell to his shoulders while his blue-grey eyes drew attention to his pale ashen face. He was, for lack of better words, the perfect pureblood lord.

 

The crowds seemed to part for them naturally as they made their way up to the balcony where Rabastan had secured them a seat with a perfect view of the stage. He waited for Harry to sit before sitting down next to the teen. He didn’t have much to form his thoughts before he was a assaulted by a bruising kiss to the lips. “Rabby this is perfect. These seats are perfect; this night is already perfect” He said before giving the man one last peck.

 

The older male’s chest puffed up with pride at the praise that he had received. When he bought the tickets a few months ago, he was unsure if Harry would even be interested. But now, he knew he had made the right decision. The look on Harry’s face said it all. “You know I’d give you the world if I could.” He told the raven-haired teen but it fell on deaf ears. He looked over and saw the boy’s attention was on the stage where the performance would be starting in a few minutes.

 

Three hours later, everyone was on their feet with an explosion of applauds. Harry had laughed, cried, gasped and overall loved it. He had never witnessed something so beautiful before. Fifteen minutes after the ending, Rabastan held his arm out for Harry to take; he didn’t want his fiancé getting lost in the sea of people leaving. He led them into the corridor and down the wide steps before ultimately leaving the building.

 

“I made reservations for us at a nice French restaurant in Diagon Alley for 9:30” Rabastan said calmly to his love as he walked the pair outside of the wards in order for them to apparate away. They engaged in light conversation as they made their way through the crowds. They weren’t too engrossed to not notice the photographer standing off to the side looking at them. Turning his head towards Harry with a smirk, he leant down and placed a deep kiss to his lips that had Harry flushing in arousal.

 

“Merlin, you can’t kiss me like that” Harry said breathlessly trying to regain his composure.

 

“I had to give our onlookers something to remember” Rabastan said before apparating the pair away to the restaurant. When they entered, Harry took in the sight of the place. It was a semi-large restaurant with tables on the first and second floor. There was a golden staircase in the middle of the room that was most likely reserved for the more wealthier clients. He and Rabastan walked gracefully up to the maître d’ and ignored the curious stares they were receiving.

 

“Reservation for Lestrange” Rabastan said dismissively at the woman who was standing somewhat fearfully in front of them.

“Of course, follow me please” she squeaked and proceeded to lead them up the stair case to a table that was right next to the back wall which was made completely out of glass. As they walked over to their tables, Harry couldn’t help the scoff that exited his lips. The number of people focusing on them rather than their own food was extremely annoying. He knew it would only get worse. By this time tomorrow, he and Rabastan would be the most talked about couple in all of Wizarding Britain. He being the supposed “Golden Boy of Gryffindor” and Rabastan coming from a family whose darkness was only second to the Blacks. The reactions from the Weasleys, Hermione and Dumbledore would priceless and he was sorry he wouldn’t be there to view them.

 

He was mused out of his thoughts when they reached their table. Rabastan quickly pulled Harry’s chair out, and he swore he heard a few “awws” from the other customers but he ignored it in favor of the sight beside him. The large bay windows were charmed to look like a large lake that twinkled in the moonlight. It was a beautiful sight, but not as beautiful as the man in front of him, he thought. Every time he stares in the man’s eyes, he falls in love all over again.

 

“Have I told you that I love you?” Harry said to the man whose face lit up in a bright smile.

“Not in the past five minutes. No” He responded with a laugh. It was true, the two were disgustingly perfect for each other. They called the waitress over and gave her their orders before they began to talk lightly again. The mainly discussed the opera that Harry was still thinking whole heartedly about. But they also talked about their plans for the upcoming week. The inner circle would be meeting with Marvolo a lot over the next few days. They ate their food, relishing in the wonderful tastes.

 

Before they could order dessert, Rabastan reached for his pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet ring box. He quickly got out of his eat and walked around to Harry. Said teen was staring with his mouth open, he of course knew what was about to happen. Rabastan elegantly, dropped on knee and said “Harry, I know this might be going against tradition, but I don’t think I can wait any longer. I’ve known since the moment my eyes met yours, that you were the one for me. And it would mean nothing more to me if you were to marry me” He finished hopefully although he already knew the answer. His eyes were firmly locked onto Harry’s, he ignored the fact that everybody was staring at the pair waiting for Harry’s response.

 

They didn’t have to wait long though, because Harry said “yes” almost immediately before kissing Rabastan firmly on the lips and hugging the man. They were pulled out of their bubble when they heard the claps of the others on the floor. They had forgotten that they weren’t alone and turned and looked at everyone sheepishly. Rabastan opened the ring box and Harry and a few people who were close enough, gasped. The ring was stunning. It was pure gold with blue gems that lined the edge of the ring. On one side of the ring was a beautifully carved ‘L’, It was the Lestrange consort ring Harry realized. He quickly held out his left hand and watched as Rabastan slid the ring on his finger. The minute that it was stopped, he felt protective magics wrap around him and made him feel warm and snug.

 

“Rab-rabby,” He said to the man before he was cut off.

 

“Harry, you knew this was coming. We were only courting because I wanted an excuse to shower you with gifts” He said smugly. It was true though, they didn’t need to enter a courtship. Their relationship was beyond that and they could have gone straight to the engagement. “Oh and Harry” he said and when the teen looked up from his ring, he said “Happy Birthday”.

 

Harry woke up the next morning to find a heavy weight on his waist. He cast a silent tempus and saw that it was only 7:30. He knew that trying to wake up his sleeping fiancé would be impossible, so he quickly lifted the arm from his waist and placed it beside him. He got out of the bed and watched amused as Rabastan began to cuddle Harry’s pillow. The boy then turned and walked into the bathroom and began a shower. He was in there for about thirty minutes before he got out and walked over to the closet and pulled out the clothes that he kept there for when he stayed over. He only remember that he was standing their naked when two large hands squeezed his hips and caused him to let out a squeak.

 

“Don’t do that!” Harry said trying to catch his breath as he slapped Rabastan’s naked chest.

“Why not? For someone who is so skilled with at dueling, you are really easy to scare” Rabastan said as he began to kiss Harry’s neck. Said teen, unconsciously pushed back behind him before he quickly pulled away and said, “No. Rabby we have somewhere to be at 9:00 so I suggest you hurry up.” He told the man with a finger to the face. “Go” he tried and failed to push the man into the bathroom before said man gave up with a mock sigh and walked into the bathroom. Two minutes later, Harry heard the shower start up again.

Harry finished getting himself ready, choosing to dress a bit more casually. He simply wore a pair of tight grey trousers, a blue cotton shirt and a pair of dragon hide boots. After getting dressed, he successfully managed to tame his unruly hair. With a few handy spells, his hair was perfect. Giving himself one last quick look over, he left the room and walked down to the manor’s dining room. When he walked in, he was met with the sight of Rodolphus and their father, Rhesus and their grandfather Romulus. One could easily spot a Lestrange, they were all about six feet with muscular builds. They all had blue-gray eyes with black hair that fell to their shoulders. They all looked like brothers instead of father, son and grandfather.

 

“Good morning” he spoke to the three as he sat down and poured himself a cup of tea.

“Morning” they intoned before Rhesus said, “So Harry, that Rita Skeeter has quite a way with words” Rhesus said with a knowing smirk.

“Oh no. What did she say?” Harry said after taking a sip of his tea and reaching for the _Daily Prophet._

“Let’s just say you two will be the most talked about couple in Britain for a while” Romulus said. Taking the newspaper from Rodolphus’ hands, his eyes widened at the pictures. The first was of he and Rabastan kissing outside before they walked over to Rita. The second was somehow taken during the actual opera. It was of a smiling Rabastan looking at Harry while said teen was crying while watching the stage. And the third was of the two walking down the stairs, arm in arm. “These are some good pictures” he remarked to the table before he began to read what the reporter said.

 

_My dear readers, imagine my surprise when I see our very own savior, Lord Potter, walk up to me on the arms of Lord Lestrange. The minute they appeared, all eyes were on them. And I was lucky enough to get an interview with the two who told me a bit about their relationship. I must admit, I was under the impression that Lord Potter was in a relationship with the youngest of the Weasley family. But after seeing him here tonight, I can tell you all that those rumors are false. After talking to the two, I was able to learn that Lord Potter was being courted by Lord Lestrange. But, last night my sources informed me that after the show ended, the two went to “La Table Sur La Seine” in Diagon Alley afterwards where Lord Lestrange proposed to Lord Potter. From what I could tell, the two of them seemed to be completely enamored with one another. I can tell you my readers, we will be seeing a lot of the two in the future and I for one can’t wait._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Editor Daily Prophet_

He was honestly surprised that she had wrote something decent. Maybe this was just a ploy before she wrote something else or she had finally learned how to properly write. Who knows? He looked up from the paper at the other three at the table and said “It’s not bad.”

“I don’t know how she got that second picture though” he added

“Yes how exactly did she manage to get that? Especially from that angle” Rhesus said.

But before Harry could respond, Rabastan walked into the room and said “What angle?” he asked the table as he walked over to Harry and pecked his cheek before sitting down.

 

“Rita, managed to get a picture of you two last night. But no one knows how she managed to do it” Rodolphus told his brother as Harry handed him the Newspaper. They all sat quietly and ate as Rabastan read the paper. When he finished he repeated the same thing that had had said before saying “I think she’s going to be writing a few more pieces”.

“Yea that’s what I thought. What she wrote about this morning was too mild for her.” He replied to his fiancé. There was a brief pause before Romulus said “So you two are engaged? I for one think that you should have just done that instead of courting.” He told the two.

While he was no longer the lord of the family, his opinion mattered gravely to Rabastan. Ever since the two had begun seeing each other, the man had always spoke highly of Harry. He began to care for the boy like he was a third grandson.

 

“Well if I skipped the courting then I wouldn’t have had an excuse to give this one gifts.” He said as he gestured to Harry who only blushed.

“Do you really need an excuse to give him gifts?” Rhesus asked “But anyway, now that you are engaged, I guess we have to begin planning a wedding” he finished.

 

“Well I don’t know.” He told the four Lestrange men. “I can’t decide whether I want to get married once I graduate or next year during the summer or during Yule” he spoke. Either situation had its benefits but he knew once he got married, he wouldn’t want to be at Hogwarts and not spend time with husband.

 

“Well that’s simple” Rabastan spoke as he placed a comforting hand on Harry’s thigh. “All you have to do is graduate early. When we go to buy your school books, we can get the advanced ones so that when you take your OWLS you can also take your NEWTS. I know that you’ll pass. Which means you’ll not only be out of Hogwarts a year early but you’ll also be away from Dumbledore and his bloody Order.” He finished.

 

“I honestly hadn’t thought about that. But that should be easy. I mean I got twelve OWLS this year.” He ignored the gasps around the table and said “So I can just self-study for my NEWTS and OWLS and make sure I get O’s on everything. Shouldn’t be too hard”

“Y-y-you got TWELVE OWLS?” Romulus asked a bit incredulously.

 

“Yep” he said with emphasis on the ‘p’ “It isn’t hard. For the past few years, I just pretended to be dumb because Dumbledore expected it of me. But I would always do well on the end of year exams. But now that I’m not in his grasp anymore, I can just be smart all year.” He said matter of factly.

“Speaking of being in the old man’s grasp, what exactly did he do to you? I mean I’ve heard pieces but never the full story.” Rodolphus asked.

 

Harry then took a deep breath and told them about the ways he almost died each year. Then he told them about the information that he and Sirius found out at the end of his third year. He spoke about the money they stole, the compulsion charms and his muggle relatives.

 

“Y-you were bit by a basilisk?” Rhesus asked

“Mum. It hurt until Dumbledore’s phoenix came and gave me it’s tears. Then I killed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor.” He shrugged and took amusement in the looks of horror from the men.

 

“They stole money from you?” Rodolphus said with clear anger in his voice

“Yea but don’t worry, I took it all back. Now the Weasley’s are even poorer than they were before.” He said with a snort.

 

“HE PLACED YOU WITH MUGGLES? WHAT WAS HE THINKING” Romulus yelled and slammed his fist on the table causing all the silverware to jump.

“He wanted me to be submissive so that once I met him, I would depend on him. They beat me, starved me, and forced me to live in a cupboard for the first eleven years I was with them. They treated me worse than a house elf. But it all stopped after my third year.”

“What did you do” Rhesus said with anger in his voice. The fact that Dumbledore had allowed those filthy muggles to beat his son-in-law was upsetting and he would deal with.

“I threatened them.” He said with an emotionless voice. “I told them about my godfather who was an escaped convict and after that they left me alone. I was able to get my weight back up to normal and heal all of my scars. And although he was an escaped convict, Sirius was able to send me books and letters and that summer, he taught me about defensive and offensive spells, dark, grey and light magic, the ways of a proper lord and heir, and all the subjects that Hogwarts offers. He sent me books from the Black Library” he told them and took a sip of his tea.

 

“I’m going to kill him” Romulus growled, slamming his fist down for the second time. .

“Me too” Rodolphus and Rhesus said. Family was everything to the Lestrange Family and to hurt one meant you hurt them all. 

“Ha-ha..its ok, I have plans for the old man and his followers and if our Lord’s plans go smoothly, he should be dealt with by July.” He told them.

"As far as the muggles..." He trailed off with a cackle that had them widening their eyes at the implication. For a brief second, they were reminded of Bellatrix and her ways before she was sent to Azkaban.

 “Speaking of our Lord, we better get going” he told Harry and Rodolphus.

They each got up and said their goodbyes to their father and grandfather before flooing to Riddle Manor.

 

 


	10. Time's Up

In another part of the U.K, the reaction to the news of Harry’s engagement was not the best. Currently crowded in the Headmaster’s office, were all twenty-eight members of the Order plus Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

 

“He Can’t be gay”

“He’s engaged to a LESTRANGE”

“He’s gone dark”

 

“Harry’s supposed to be mine” was all that was heard in the room as everyone spoke over one another. No one liked the fact that Harry was engaged yet alone to a Lestrange. They knew that being engaged to someone like that could only mean one thing, Harry has officially gone dark (in their eyes). They continued to yell at each other for another thirty seconds before Dumbledore finally yelled “SILENCE”. Immediately the room quitted and he then began, “Now I understand your concerns, but yelling over one another won’t solve anything. Now, we have to decide what we are going to do about this” he looked around the room waiting for someone to speak up.

 

“Albus we have to get the boy away from those Lestranges. We have to make him see sense” Moody growled out, he was beginning more and more frustrated with Harry. First the boy had taken his money and now he’s gone dark.

“Severus, do you think you would be able to get close enough to Harry for us to come and take him” Dumbledore spoke to the man who was content with standing in the shadows.

 

“Even if I could, I wouldn’t help.” He drawled. “He and Rabastan are quite happy with one another and I doubt that either would be very happy with being separated” he finished.

 

“Severus, you must take the boy. The next time you see him. You must get him away from Rabastan. We need him to fight and get rid of Voldemort once and for all.”

“Albus, you as well as I know that the boy doesn’t want to fight. You won’t be able to make him do anything” The black haired man sneered. He was honestly getting fed up with the manipulative old man. He wasn’t doing anything but readying Harry to be killed all for the ‘greater good’.

 

“WELL HE DOESN’T HAVE A CHOICE.” Elphias Doge yelled from across the room.

 

“Exactly, he needs to stop being selfish” Molly said, she was still upset about the engagement but she would address that later.

 

“Selfish” Snape scoffed “The boy has been nothing but _selfless_ since he was eleven. Doing any and everything that you thought he should do. He’s tired of being your puppet.” He sneered at the people before turning to Dumbledore “And you, he knows full well what you are trying to do. He knows that you aren’t doing anything but readying him to be killed and frankly he’s tired of it.” Finished before saying “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to” he said before turning sharply on his heal and walking out of the office with a satisfied smirk.

 

“We have to do something” One of the Order members said.

“What if we catch him in Diagon Alley” Ginny piped up and then blushed when all eyes turned on her. She wasn’t used to this kind of attention. “I mean he has to go to Diagon Alley eventually.”

 

“Yea but remember the last time we tried that Gin” George said from behind her

“Ye he saw us from a mile away” Fred finished

 

“Well I can go and someone else who he won’t recognize” Tonks said.

 

“That could work” Dumbledore said “He’ll have to go pick up his school supplies eventually and when he does, we can get him them” He told the group. “Now that that part is settled, let’s talk about what we’re going to do once we get him” He spoke again and the group all dove into a heated discussion as they formed their plans.

 

Stepping out of the fireplace, Harry absently brushed the soot from his robes and began to walk behind Rabastan in the direction of the meeting room. As the group of three approached the large wooden doors, Rabastan stepped to the side and opened for Harry to step through first followed by Rodolph’s.

 

Stepping into the room, the three new comers all nodded to the Dark Lord and took their seats. One of the perks of being in the Dark Lord’s inner circle, is that you don’t have to bow down like some lesser person. They all took their seats and Harry noticed that he was receiving quite a few amused looks.

“I guess a congratulations is in order” The Dark Lord said with a small grin. The rest of the table all spoke in agreement.

Harry blushed and grabbed Rabastan’s hand before saying “Oh.. right.. Thanks” he wasn’t quite expecting this for whatever reason. Thankfully he didn’t have to deal with it for long because Snape walked into the room.

“Marvolo” he nodded his head before taking his seat.

“Severus, I’m sure Dumbledore called a meeting after this morning’s…exciting events” He says with a look in Harry and Rabastan’s direction.

“Yes he did and he nor they were quite happy. Dumbledore is getting desperate. He plans on kidnapping Harry when he goes to Diagon Alley.” He said, he was still by the door when the Order came up with that idea.  He turned in the direction of the deep guttural growl that came from Rabastan’s direction.

 

“Like hell they will” The larger man said through clenched teeth as he pulled Harry’s chair closer. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and turned his head as if the Order would attack them right then and there. He didn’t calm down until Harry laid a hand on his thick bicep and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Don’t worry. Dumbledore nor his Order of Bloody Chickens can attack me.” Harry said confidently. They all knew that Harry was quite the duelist and could easily go against the Dark Lord.

“Well I’m not letting you go to Diagon Alley alone” Harry huffed at the man, he knew he wouldn’t win the argument so he just nodded his head “And when we do go to Diagon Alley, we’re getting you a familiar” he finished. At the mention of a pet, Harry perked up and the wheels began to turn in his head and the possibilities of what he could get.

 

“Yes and that won’t be the least of your problems” Severus spoke again “It would appear that Little Miss Weasley is quite upset that you won’t be marrying her. She plans on placing potions in your food.” He finished and once again there was a growl heard in the room. They all grimaced at the thought of marrying at being drugged by a Weasley.

 

“Well that won’t matter, I have my Lordship rings and I would never eat anything given from them.” He said more to Rabastan than anyone else.

 

“Good. And one last thing, they are still quite upset that you took your money back. Your three…friends had to get jobs and it still isn’t enough for them to live off.” Severus finished with an amused smirk. Everyone in the room knew the story of the thievery and manipulations that Harry was subject too. They also were aware of how he reclaimed all of his money and left the Weasley’s worse off than they were before.

 

“Aww that’s too bad” Harry said with faux sadness and wiped an invisible tear from his eyes before saying “That is quite sad but I’m sure we have more interesting things to said and looked over at the Dark Lord who had sat there the entire time looking intrigued.

 

“Yes, Lucius what’s the progress on the Ministry” The dark haired man asked

Speaking up for the first time, Lucius said, “My lord, everything is all in place for me to take over Fudge’s spot as Ministry when we get rid of him.”

“Good” the man said. Since his return, the man had been a lot calmer which made things a lot easier for everyone.

“Severus, is besides the situation with Harry, is there anything the old man is planning?” He asked the man

“Yes, yesterday before the news of Harry’s engagement, he spoke of plans of using the boy to search for your…items” he said hoping the man understood exactly what he was talking about.

 

“I see” The man said with an angry expression.

 

“The man is a lot more clueless than I thought” Harry said from his place. “There’s no need to worry about your…items.” He told the man. “There’s a portrait of Phineas Black at Grimmauld Place and he told me of the Headmaster’s plans. From what he could tell me, the man doesn’t know where they are. Only that you have them”

 

“Good, very good. And I trust that you will do your best to avoid the subject should it come up with the old man” he asked although he knew the answer. He was thankful that no one questioned his horcuxes and that they sat quietly.

 

“Of course” the green-eyed teen said.

 

“Good,” the man replied before he began discussing other things. Fifteen minutes later he said “Harry?” the man turned to the teen who had been taking down a few notes.

Looking up from his notes, he began to answer the unspoken question “Everything is going as plan. In fact, we should be able to have the ministry a month earlier than expected. I can have Fudge taken care of by Yule. Once that’s done, we can get Lucius in as minister. As soon as he becomes Minister, we’re going to have to quickly deal with Dumbledore. Now, that shouldn’t be too hard” The boy said as he spoke. Everyone, as usual was in awe at the intelligence and sense of skill the boy possessed. “There’s a potion that I found in the Black vaults. It’s very complicated to brew but I have no doubt that I resident potion’s master can handle it” He said and smirked at Snape who nodded in return. “It’s odorless and colorless. We can place them in those bloody lemon drops that he consumes 24/7. It’s colorless, odorless and untraceable. So all we need to do is lace the candies and wait for them to work their magic. We should wait until the Yule Break so no one will expect anything suspicious. I mean the man is old as dirt so it can be blamed on that.” He Snorted.

 

“But anyway, once the old man is gone, we can begin to dismantle the Order. But we’re going to have to act quickly. Once Dumbledore is gone, they ‘e going to get reckless. I have no doubt that they’ll go after anybody who even seems Dark. So my suggestion is that before we even kill Dumbledore, we begin to work on the lesser members of the Order and have people watch the more well-known ones. However once Dumbledore is gone, we can get the board to instate Severus as the Headmaster instead of McGonagall. And thus Gentlemen, we have won the war” The boy said as he leaned back comfortable with a smug expression. His eyes scanned the room and he took delight in the expressions that he was receiving. The Dark Lord’s was especially amusing.

 

The man finally snapped out of it and said, “I must say, that is quite impressive.” He said with a nod of the head that had Harry puffing his chest out. “I do have one question thought.” He said and looked thoughtful “How are you going to get rid of Fudge” He asked

 

Instead of responding, Harry simply turned into his animagus and let that seep into their heads. They all looked at him in awe, he was a very beautiful leopard. He nuzzled Rabastan’s hand before changing back. “Well I guess that explains it then.” The Dark Lord spoke up.

“Yes” Harry said “Sev, here’s the recipe for the potion and the ingredients that you’ll need.” Harry told the man as he handed over a large box with the required ingredients. “Feel free to look through the rest of the book if you want.” The book was centuries old and filled with all kinds of powerful potions that would no doubt have the Potion’s master acting like a kid on Christmas.

“Thank you” The man nodded but anyone who knew the man, could tell that he was having a mental orgasm.

 

“Well I believe that concludes today’s meeting. You all are free to do as you please for the next few weeks. But do be prepared for when it is time for us to act.” He spoke sternly. With that, they all got up and left the room, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

 

 

 

 


	11. Birthday Cake

The weeks passed by quickly and before they knew it, it was the day before Rabastan’s birthday. Walking into the sitting room, Rabastan immediately noticed the look deep thought on his young love’s face.

“Knut for your thoughts” the black haired man said as he watched Harry take a seat across from him. He had been in there reading a book while trying not to think about Harry’s promises for his birthday.

“Well I’ve just been thinking about our current situation.” At the raised eyebrow from Rabastan, he continued. “I mean we’re engaged now and I know it may seem a bit uncouth but I think we should discuss our living arrangements.” He said with a hand on his chin.

 

“Well, where do you want to live?. Between the two of us, we have a lot of options. I’m perfectly happy with moving into Grimmauld Place or we can live here. There’s more than enough rooms.” He was right. Lestrange Manor was one of the largest Manors in the U.K. It boasted 25 bedrooms, five floors, a library that spanned three floors, two ballrooms, three dining rooms and three miles worth of trees and a rather sizeable lake.

 

“Actually, I’m perfectly happy with living here. Grimmauld Place really isn’t the place for me. I mean no matter how much I clean it up, it’ll always be dark decrepit in my opinion. Maybe I should give it to Draco or just save it for the next generation of Blacks.” He said as his mind went on a small tangent. After a clearing of the throat from his fiancé, he was steared back on path. “Right but anyway, like you said, there’s more than enough space here. I think we’ll just have to make a few minor changes to our rooms, maybe an expansion to the closet and the sitting are. And of course we need to make sure we have three rooms available for when he start our family. My other properties, I guess we can clean a few of them up and use them as vacation homes. Between the two of us, we have homes in France, Greece, Italy, Spain, America and Canada so they won’t be completely ignored.” He finished.

 

“I’m fine with that. So when do you want to move in? I mean we can have your elves move your thing to my rooms now. Or we can wait” the man suggested. Secretly he wanted Harry to submit to the idea of moving in immediately. Now that they were engaged, he wanted to spend all the time he could with the boy before he would be forced to leave for a few months.

 

“Well I have some clothes and thing here already, so I’ll be fine for a while. But I’ll wait until after we do a few renovations to have Kreacher and Dobby move all of my things.” He said before getting up and walking over and plopping himself into Rabastan’s lap.

And like a switch had been flipped, the topic at hand changed. “You know” Harry began as he lodged a hand in Rabastan’s locks and began to stroke the softness. “I have big plans for your birthday. It’ll be day that you’ll never forget” The boy said as he began to kiss his future husband.

 

He smirked when he felt an instant hardness poke the underside of his thighs. “I don’t think you understand how ready I am to see what you have in store” The man said as he began to suck lightly on the pale neck before him. Deciding to play a dangerous game, Harry stood abruptly and said “Ahh…ahhh.ahh. You have you’re going to have to wait until tomorrow.” He said and almost laughed at the pout that crossed Rabastan’s face. “Don’t worry” Harry said with a quik peck to the lips.”I promise I’ll make it worth your while” And with that he walked out of the room with a slight swish to the hips.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

The next day, Harry and Rabastan woke at around 10am before Harry had one of the elves bring Rabastan breakfast in bed and the older man sat their contently as Harry finger fed him. After that, Harry led Rabastan down to one of the sitting rooms where a group of their family and friends where. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Severus, Rhesus, Rodolphus, Romulus, the Inner Circle and their spouses and even the Dark Lord. At the surprised look on his face, Harry quickly said “I decided to do this early because we’ll be uhm…occupied later” he said with a faint blush as he ignored the snickers coming from Draco and led Rabastan over to a waiting armchair.

 

Immediately, gifts were being floated in front of him. By the time he was done opening them, he had acquired two new pairs of dragon hide boots, a new fur lined cloak, a few rare books, a wand holster, a very expensive cologne, and a large velvet box amongst other things. The contents inside the box had Rabastan crossing his right leg over the left very blatantly. Harry decided to gift him three bottles of different flavored lube, a pair of handcuffs, a blind fold, and a book titled ‘1001 Different Positions for the Bent Wizard’. Shrinking the box he had quickly put that inside his pocket before clearing his throat several times to the amusement of his guests. Harry and Draco shard a knowing look before Rabastan finally spoke up. He thanked all of his guests for coming and after that, Harry snapped his fingers and chocolate cake with beautiful dark chocolate icing appeared. They all sat around talking amongst themselves for while before the guests soon began to leave.

 

After everyone finally left, the went back upstairs and shared a mutual mid-afternoon nap. When they woke up, Harry told Rabastan of the reservations that he made at a nice Italian Restaurant in Venice.  He had secured a portkey for them that would be set to activate at 6:30. They had woken up at 4:30 so they had just enough time to get ready and tell the other occupants of the manor their plans before they soon found themselves in front of a beautiful restaurant that held a perfect view of the water.

 

The both of them had been enjoying their dinner and just as they were finishing their dessert, Rabastan looked Harry in his eyes and said, “So you know” he took an overly dramatic pause “Today’s my birthday” clearly hinting at the promise that Harry had made him 24 hours ago.

 

“Really? I didn’t know that” Harry said sarcastically. “It must have slipped my mind. I mean there had to be a reason that we’re dining in Italy on a Wednesday night.” Harry said sarcastically.

“Hmm, well be that as it may. I seem to remember a certain fiancé of mine, promising a very eventful night in order to celebrate my birthday” Rabastan replied with just a pinch of whining in his voice.

. “Really?” Harry asked  “I don’t know, I mean this is your thirty-fifth birthday, that’s a little old. I don’t if we should do what I had planned for tonight. I mean you are getting older and I don’t know if you would be able to keep up” Harry said with a laugh at the affronted look that passed over Rabastan’s face.

 

“First of all, Thirty-five is not old” he said with an affronted look on his face. “Second, maybe we should just leave now so I can show you just how much I can _keep_ up” the older man said not even waiting for a response before he was calling the waiter over and asking for the check.

 

They had decided not to wait for the portkey and instead, found a floo to use. Ten minutes later, Harry and Rabastan were stumbling into Lestrange Manor kissing each other roughly. Deciding that he didn’t want to waste another minute, Harry wrapped his arms around Rabastan’s neck and apparated them both to his bedroom. With a quick wave of the hand, both of their clothes were gone and Rabastan was thrown back on the bed. “Now, as it is your birthday, you are tonight’s guest of honor” Harry said as he quickly conjured the handcuffs that he had gifted the man earlier and cuffed him to the headboard.

 

Grinning like a cat, Rabastan said, “I hope you know what you’re doing” he said it just to egg on the boy. And he knew he succeeded when the boy launched himself over his chest and began to kiss him roughly. Slowly, Harry began to kiss is way down the man’s neck, before he made his way to the man’s chest. Sucking lightly on his nipples, Harry sent a smirk the man’s way when he heard a deep groan. The man whined when Harry abandoned his hardened nipples but it was replaced by a loud moan as Harry took a long swipe at Rabastan’s large member.

Not wasting anytime, Harry wrapped his mouth around the tip of Rabastan’s cock and slowly made his way down. He moved his hand to cup and massage the man’s balls and he grinned as the man began to stutter. “H-ha-harry p-p-lease.”

“What’s that dear? I can’t hear you. Maybe you should speak up” the green-eyed teen teased the man.

“I..I, I’m gonna….” He couldn’t even get it out as Harry swallowed the man’s length and his release flooded his fiancé’s throat. He groaned deeply and shuddered as Harry made sure to swallow everything that was given to him.  A few seconds later, he slowly pulled away from the man’s length and made his way back up the man’s chest where he kissed him roughly.

 

“I hope you know that I’m not finished.” Harry whispered seductively in his ears.

 

“Good because neither am I” Rabastan said with a smirk that was quickly replaced by a groan as Harry wrapped a hand around his half-hard member. He was barely paying attention as Harry reached over and found one of the bottles of lube that he gave the man earlier, the blueberry flavor. Deciding to be playful, he squirted a drop on his fingers and placed them in Rabastan’s mouth. “How does this taste”

Sucking the boy’s fingers more than necessary, he responded with a hoarse “Delicious”

 

“Good, because you’ll soon be tasting it later in more…intimate places” he said and smirked when he heard the groan escape his lover’s lips. After that, he squirted a healthy amount in his hands and rubbed it vigorously up Rabastan’s impressive length. He took the excess and placed it against his waiting entrance. Preparing himself quickly, Harry soon straddled Rabastan’s hips and slowly lowered himself until his bum was sitting firmly against Rabastan’s groin. Harry sat still for a few moments as he made himself use to the unfamiliar feeling. Sonn enough, he was bouncing energetically up and down the entire 11 inch member.

 

Seeing Rabastan’s struggle against the handcuffs, Harry waved his hand and immediately they disappeared. Almost instantly, he felt hands on his lower back that made their way to his ass. Cupping, groping, fondling, Rabastan’s large hands, did anything they could to bring more pleasure to their love. Leaning forward to press his face in Rabastan’s neck to stifle his screams of pleasure. Quickly Rabastan rearranged his legs and began to thrust mercilessly into his lover. With each thrust, Rabastan hit a small bundle of nerves in side of Harry that had to boy screaming out.

 

“Ra-rab you’re going to make me…” He couldn’t even get his words out as Rabastan wrapped a large calloused hand around Harry’s prick. Instantly, Harry released himself all over Rabastan’s firm chest. A few thrusts later, Rabastan groaned into Harry’s neck as he filled him to the brim. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Harry looked up and said “That was fun old man” the boy said with a sly grin. Instead of responding, Rabastan just flipped them over and showed him how much of an old man he really is.

 

The next morning, Harry woke up to find his back plastered against a strong chest and a firm arm wrapped around his waist. Casting a quick tempus, Harry saw that it was almost 10:30. When he tried to get up, he felt a sharp burn coming from his bum. Although it was sore, he couldn’t help but smile as he remembered last night’s events. He and Rabastan proceeded to last for about six more rounds until they were both exhausted. Slowly, he lifted the arm from his waist and made his way to the bathroom. He only had a few more days until school started and he needed to go to Diagon Alley to pick up his things. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Rabastan until he stepped into the shower behind him.

 

“Good morning to you too” Harry said as Rabastan nuzzled his neck and stifled a yawn.

 

“I think yesterday was the best birthday I’ve ever had” the larger man said a bit cheekily.

 

“Yea I sort of got that impression.” He yelped when he felt a large hand slap him on the butt.

“Has anyone ever told you how sarcastic you are” Rabastan said as he washed his fiancé’s back.

“No, I don’t think so” Harry said as pretended to be in deep thought.

 

“Mhmmm, well you are. So what are we doing today?” He asked

 

“I need to get my school supplies.” He said before quickly adding “The list came last week and I’ve been putting it off for as long as I can”

 

“Fine but I’m not leaving your side for one minute. “ He said with a tone that left zero room for questions.

“I wouldn’t have any other way” he told the man with a kiss.

 

An hour later, they were stepping out of the floo in the Leaky Cauldron, something that sent an immediate silence over the pub. After a few seconds, the whispers and stares began and with a roll of the eyes, Harry took the offered elbow and the pair walked towards the wall. After entering the Alley, the two first went to Gringotts. Harry needed to speak to a few of his account managers about an investment he wanted to make.

 

Walking into the bank, their ears were met with familiar screeching.

“Our vaults can’t be empty. We all received money from our jobs just yesterday” The red-headed harpy yelled at the annoyed goblin.

“Well _Miss_ ” the goblin sneered “I did not say that your vaults empty. I said that each of your vaults have 27 sickles.” He finished.

 

“WE CAN’T DO ANYTHING WITH 27 SICKLES. MY KIDS NEED SCHOOL SUPPLIES AND NEW ROBES.” The woman screamed. At this point the entire bank was looking at her and the oter red heads who were voicing their opinions.

 

“Well maybe had you not done what you did than you would have money.” The goblin stated with a dismissive wave of the hand. “Now either you withdraw the money or leave the bank”

At this point, Harry decides to make he and Rabastan’s presence known. He steps up to a counter and says “Good day sir, I would like to request a meeting room in order to speak with all of my account managers.” Looking up at the familiar voice, the group of red-heads and bushy know-it-all, all try to rush Harry. But Rabastan steps in front of him and says “What do you all want” he looks at each of them with a sneer.

 

“Harry, dear, I’m sure you heard what just happened. Maybe you could speak to them and clear this entire mess up.” Molly said with a glint of annoyance in her eyes.   


“Why would I do that? There was no mistake made. You did what you did and now you are suffering the consequences.” He told the woman calmly.

 

“WHY SHOULD IT MATTER? YOU ARE ALREADY RICH ENOUGH!” Ron said a bit too loudly

 

“That’s not the point _Ronald_. But I’m not going to waste my breath trying to explain it to you once again. Now if you will excuse me” Harry said with an icy tone and reached for Rabastan’s hand to lead them away to the waiting goblin.

 

“Harry why are you with him. You’re supposed to be with me. Remember you said we were going to get married and have kids and be a happy family.” Ginny said and tried to approach Harry.

“I have never told you any such thing _Ginevra_. I have never liked you like that, I barely liked you as a friend. And kids and family that I have will come from him” he said and gestured to the larger man standing beside him.

 

“Harry, dear you don’t mean that” Molly spoke once again

 

“Oh my goodness Molly shut up. I am not marrying your daughter. You simply want me to be apart of your family so that you Weasley’s would finally be able to have some sort of standing in this society. But news flash I wont and you’ll be stuck in the mud right where you belong” He told the woman with an icy smirk that had the entire group gaping at him in shock.

 

“Harry, you don’t mean that. We’re your best friends” Hermione said

“I do mean that Ms. Granger. You know just as well as I do that we were never friends. Now once more, if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be, I have investments to make.” He finished before walking he and Rabastan began to walk over to the goblin.

 

Before he could make it over there, he felt the magic coming towards him and in the blink of an eye, he had his wand out and casted a shield. Now he was mad but his fiancé was downright furious. Looking for the guilty culprit, his eyes widened when he saw that it was George who had sent the hex at him. His was taken back, he thought that after hi threat to the two, they wouldn’t try something so reckless. “Really George” he spoke and he was even more surprised when the boy simply shrugged his shoulders and said “You deserve it, you’ve been acting like a prat towards us. The family who took you in and cared for you. Then you go and do something like this to us. You should be glad that that’s all I did” He said with confidence.

 

That confidence was gone a moment later when Harry spoke “Well, I’m sorry you feel that way. In other news, I guess it’s a good thing that you are here in the Alley, maybe you and Fred can find jobs for yourselves. Because as of right now that little Joke Shop is no longer open. I’ll be selling the business to Gringotts.” The more he spoke, the paler his and Fred’s faces got. They realized that they had really fucked up and there was no going back.

 

Before they could even stammer out something to say, Rabastan stepped in front of Harry again and said “IF YOU EVER RAISE YOUR WANDS TO HIM AGAIN, I’LL MAKE VOLDEMORT LOOK LIKE A LITTLE BOY” He spoke through clenched teeth. And with that, the couple walked over to the goblin and went back to the meeting room. Neither the couple nor the shocked Weasleys realized that the entire back was watching the entire ordeal and especially a certain blond reporter.

 

An hour later, Harry and Rabastan were walking out of the bank. Harry had invested in a very promising company that would increase his fortune by a lot. After that, they spent two more hours buying Harry’s supplies and school robes. He was able to find himself a familiar as well. A black boa constrictor with bright blue eyes, he named him Bacillus. When they were finally done, they took Harry’s things back to Lestrange Manor. Before they had left to go shopping, they had a few of the elves place expansion charms on their shared closet so now it was twice its original size. He quickly placed, Bacillus’ bed over in one of the corners and applied a few heating charms. Turning back to the rest of his things, he quickly flicked his wand and all of his books, school robes, and other supplies all made their way inside his trunk. He decided that he would pack his things a few days early so that there would be no rush on the day that he was set to leave.

 

After that was finished, he walked into Rabastan’s office where he had temporarily taken up camp until his office was finished being renovated. For the next two hours, he went over each of his accounts and his eyes filled with excitement when he saw that the investments he made that morning had already made him two million galleons for each of his houses that he was lord over. For the past few weeks, he had watched the stocks with a very careful eye. He wanted to make sure that whatever company that he bought stock in would give him nothing but major profits. When he discussed it with the goblins, they were very impressed with his research and his reasoning for investing in the companies that he did. While each of his houses, had their own unique companies that they were invested in, Harry decided to give all of his houses the same opportunity to become richer when he invested in a Wizarding Radio company.

 

When he was finally going through all of his finances, Harry made his way to the dining room, where everyone was just sitting down to eat dinner. “Oh there you are” Rabastan spoke as he got back up to pull out Harry’s chair, something that always managed to make the boy blush.

“Yea I was just going through all of my accounts.” He explained as he began to fill his plate with one of the waiting steaks and a bit of potatoes.

 

“I trust everything is to your satisfaction” Romulus spoke from the opposite side of the table.

“Everything is going just as I had hoped. The investment that I made this morning is doing exactly as I expected.” Harry said before taking a bite of the steak.

 

“You all should have seen him as he spoke to the goblins about his choice in investment. Of course, out meeting did begin a little late” Rabastan finished with a sneer.

 

“What do you me-“ Rhesus was cut off as the owl carrying the Evening edition to the Prophet flew in and dropped the paper in the waiting free space on the table. After paying the owl, Rhesus picked up the paper and said “Oh I see” he read the paper for a few more minutes before passing it first to Romulus who then passed it to Rodolphus who finally passed it to Harry and Rabastan and what they saw made their eyes widened before smirks formed on their lips.

_Drama at Gringotts. Are the Weasleys thieves?_

_You read that right my readers. Apparently, the family of red heads and their muggleborn friend, Hermione Granger where they were involved in quite the verbal dispute with our very own Harry Potter. It all began when the Weasley family matriarch tried to withdraw funds from her and her children_ _’s vaults in order to do their school shopping. But unfortunately for them, they didn_ _’t have as much money as they thought. It is quite a well known fact that the Weasley_ _’s are not the richest of the pureblood families. But no suspected that they only had 27 sickles in their vaults amongst them all. But my questions were soon answered when Lord Potter stepped up to teller an requested the presence of all of his account managers. But before he could attend his meeting, he was confronted by the angry group of red heads who tried asking him for money. But they were soon shut down when Lord Potter told them that they were paying the price for their consequences and had they not done what they did, they wouldn_ _’t be in their situation. That lead me to ask myself, what happened? As I_ _’m sure we all know, Lord Potter was once very close to no only the youngest Weasley male and the muggleborn witch but the entirety of the Weasley Family. From what I was able to gather from Lord Potter_ _’s speech to the angered group, they had done something unforgivable to him. My guess is, they stole from him without him knowing and he finally took his money back. That would explain a lot. After a very heated discussion between Lord Potter and the family, Lord Potter_ _’s husband Lord Lestrange was growing irritated before he quickly took his fiance_ _’s hand and tried to lead them away befor they were once again confronted by another Weasley. This time the youngest Weasley, she seemed to be under the assumption that her and Lord Potter would be getting married. A rumor which he quickly shut down and told her that that would never happen. And after a few more heated words were exchanged, Lord Potter decided that he had enough and quickly led he and his fiance over to the goblin who was waiting for them. But before they could reach the goblin a very nasty hex was sent in Lord Potter_ _’ s direction. Displaying his well-known dueling skills, Lord Potter had the spell blocked in the blink of an eye. Instead of firing his own spell back which was well within his rights, Lord Potter simply looked at the guilty culprit and proceed to put the fear of Merlin into them. My dear readers, I must ask. What is the complete story? What else did the Weasleys do to soil their already non-existent reputation? Hopefully we_ _’ll have the answers soon enough._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Daily Prophet._

 

“Well” Harry spoke to the now silent room. “That was completely interesting”

“I truly wish I had been there” Rodolphus spoke up

 

“It was something. Molly Weasley really thought that I would give her my money back. She should be thankful that I even allow her kids to still attend Hogwarts. Because I could very easily revoke that right from them” Harry said with a serious tone. The fact that Harry held 2/4’s of Hogwarts was really slipping from their minds. Not only that but his opinions and votes held more power in the Boards of Governments. He could very easily block Hermione, Ron and Ginny from going to Hogwarts. Although for Ron and Ginny it wouldn’t really affect anything. Their grades were horrible, and all they did was slack off. They seriously thought that they would be able to play quidditch professionally one they graduate Hogwarts. Neither of them were even good enough to be reserve members. And Hermione was a special case all in her own. Someone had falsely told her that she would be the first Muggleborn Minister of Magic. Something that the people would never allow. No matter how much progress was made in the advancement of Muggleborn rights, they would never allow one to be the Minister. Somehow the girl didn’t realize that her dreams were just impossible.

“Would you really block them from going?” Rhesus asked curiously. He knew his future son-in-law could be very ruthless.

 

“Nah. But I would just use it as a threat. It would cause more problems than I would be willing to deal with. Between Dumbledore and that screeching harpy of a woman, I would rather not deal with that. They all laughed at that before the topic changed and they all sat and enjoyed a nice dinner.

 

Elsewhere, a certain headmaster and his red haired followers were losing their minds.


	12. Back to School

“Love” Rabastan said as he lightly shook the sleeping figure next to him. When he didn’t receive an answer, he tried again. “Lov- Harry” he said with a bit more force behind his jostling. Still he received no response.

 

This time, the older man spoke the sonorous charm and yelled “HARRY”. Harry shot up from his sleeping position and looked frantically around the room.

 

“Wh-what is it?” The teen asked as he rubbed frantically at his green eyes. Rabastan couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at the sight and said “Nothing, it’s just we have to get you ready and off to the platform soon.”

 

Harry turned towards Rabastan and looked at him as if he had grown two heads and a few seconds later, he wrapped his arms around the man’s torso and buried his face into the mans firm chest. “We have time. I want to sleep” Rabastan heard although it was muffled. He brought up one of his large hands and pried Harry’s arms from where they were wrapped around him.

 

“No, if you want to catch the train on time, you need to wake up and get yourself ready. Its already 9:30” The man said as he got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom; thankfully they both had showered the night before so their morning routine was cut in half.

 

“Ughhhh fine” Harry said with a groan as he ungracefully got out of the bed and stumbled his way into the bathroom and proceeded to get ready besides his future husband.

 

Forty minutes later, they both were walking both walking through the floo and onto the train platform. As soon as they stepped into the light, they were both the subject of everyone’s attention for many different reasons. Everyone had read the news article over the summer and many different reactions were had. Some thought that the it was fake and full of lies. Others, while not fully persuaded, were curious. Many were wondering if Harry had gone dark over the summer and they were apparently using this time to test their theories.

 

They both walked a little way before Rabastan stopped them and turned Harry around. “Make sure you write. I want a letter every day, maybe even more than one.” The man said seriously, he was being forced to part ways with his fiancé for the next three months and would be damned if he didn’t at least have some form of communication between the two.

 

“Of course I’m going to write, silly. Belive me, its just as hard for me as it is you” Harry said as he wrapped his arms around the man’s muscled neck.

 

“Good” Rabastan said with a peck on the lips before saying “And please be careful.” At the look he received he continued “Harry, you’re going to be in the same place as that meddling old man for ten months. He’s definitely going to try something one way or the other. And not only that, but those blood traitors and that mudblood will also try something”

 

“Don’t worry. I can handle myself and I won’t hesitate to ruin them if they even look at me the wrong way. Not only that, but I have Draco and the others and I’m sure they wouldn’t mind helping me out” Harry told him reassuringly “Plus” Harry said with a grin, “I’m sure my _very_ overprotective fiancé wouldn’t mind coming to defend me If need be”

 

“You damn straight” Rabastan said as he tightened his hands where they were firmly placed on Harry’s hips. A few minutes passed and they spoke quietly to each other, the crowd of onlookers back to minding their own business. Then with one last kiss, Harry walked onto the train and made his way to an empty compartment. As he was sitting down next to the window, he had a perfect view as three redheads and a bushy haired girl made their way onto the platform in a disheveled mess and looked around the platform, clearly searching for him. With a sigh, Harry withdrew his wand and warded the door, not wanting to deal with them as of yet, and he began to read a book he found in the Lestrange Library.

 

Eleven hours later, Harry was standing with a deep stretch and straightened out his robes. Thanks to him being close to the front, he was able to get out of the compartment before the corridor got crowded and made it off of the train easily. Without even glancing back, he made his way to one of the carriages and sat down. As he admired the beauty of the dark thestrals in front of him, he didn’t notice when Draco and Neville climbed into the carriage.

 

“Harry” Neville said in a dee baritone voice.

 

Said boy tuned around with surprise on his face and a hand on his wand before he grinned “Neville, sorry I didn’t hear you” he said to the boy.

 

“Yea I could tell” the Gryffindor said from where he was sitting opposite of Harry. The green-eyed teen then turned a knowing look at Draco.

 

“Mr. Malfoy or do you prefer Mr. Lonbottom?” Harry said with a chopped laugh.

 

Draco and Neville both blushed brightly before Draco said “Shut up Potty.” He sneered as best as he could despite the situation. “I’m sure you have your own love life to be worrying about”

 

“I do actually.” Harry said with an overly dramatic sign that had the other two boys rolling their eyes. “Unlike you two, the love of my life is currently 300 miles away and in the comfort of our home and I’m stuck here for the next few months with you people” the teen said with a  wave of the hand.

 

“Heyy” Neville and Draco cried out at the insult

 

“Oh don’t get your knickers in a twist. I wasn’t talking about you” Harry said. Luckily, the thestrals had pulled the carriage although there were only three people in it and withing a few minutes, all three students were walking through the large doors of the castle.

 

“Harry, you’re so lucky you get your own rooms” Draco spoke up from his left.

 

“Thank Merlin, because I don’t think I would be able to put up with those daft gits in the dorms. Not you Nev” Harry said. As they entered Harry had felt a surge of protective magics wash over him, Hogwarts welcoming her heir.

 

As Harry and Neville had sat down at the Gryffindor table, they could automatically feel the tension. It wasn’t until Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat down, that he knew what the tension was all about.

 

“Harry how could you let the _Prophet_ write such lies about us?” Ginny asked from where she was sitting. Harry couldn’t help but look at her incredulously, but he didn’t get a chance to respond before Ron was speaking up.

 

“Yea Mate, I thought we were bestmates. Mum was really upset when she read the article. You know she thinks of you as one of her sons”. ‘ _So this was how they were going to play it_ _’_ Harry thought. Thankfully, only the Gryffindor table were listening in to the conversation as the rest of the hall was wrapped up in their own musings.

 

“And you didn’t even answer any of our letters this summer Harry” Hermione said in hurt voice that he could tell was fake. He simply stared at the girl and noticed that she had a small smirk on her face. Shaking his head, he turned to Neville and put up a silencing and privacy bubble.

 

“Can you believe this?” Harry said calmly

 

“Sadly I’m not surprised.” Neville said with a sigh. “So what are you going to do”

 

“There’s a lot that I can do. But I’m going to let them have their little fun for now. I mean there’s not much that they can do. I could easily expel them and have them arrested for what they did, but I still haven’t had my fun yet.” He said with a mischievous smirk before dropping the charms and turning back to the trio who were all looking at the two. Neither groups got to say anything though as Professor McGonagall led the new first years into the room. They all watched with faux interest as the students were sorted.

 

It was about midway through dessert when he got up and left the hall, deciding that he had had enough with all the glares from his housemates. Instead of waiting for Dumbledore to show him, he simply asked the castle to show him to his rooms and show him she did.

 

When he got inside, he saw that it was fairly large and housed a kitchen, a small siting room with a fireplace, a large bedroom and a nice sized bathroom. He laughed loudly when he did a simple spell and saw that the room was littered with compulsion and submissive charms. With a few complex waves of the wand, the charms were all gone and he was making his way into the bedroom.

 

From the moment he walked into the hall, Dumbledore had been watching the green-eyed boy through his half-moon spectacles. He had been furious when he had read the article in the newspaper. He was able to do some damage control and place some of the heat back towards Harry. Now with the boy back in the castle, it would be easier to gain his control back. Before the students had arrived, he had placed a few hidden charms throughout the boy’s new room that would have the child coming back to him by the morning.  

 

With the hearing charm that he had placed on the Gryffindor table, he was able to hear everything that was being said. Before the school year had started, he had made a quick trip to the Burrow and formed a new plan. They would feign innocence and play the public against him.

 

He perked up when he saw the Harry stand up abruptly and make his way out of the Great Hall. He had wondered where he was going, he hadn’t shown him to his rooms. Maybe he was going back to the Gryffindor common rooms. That would make everything a lot easier for him if he did.

 

As Harry got out of the shower, he walked back to his room and sat at the small desk that was against the window and began to write Rabastan a letter. He told the man about his train ride and the book he had read, he gossiped a bit about Draco and Neville’s relationship. The latter being something that he had done almost nightly much to the annoyance of Rabastan who sat there and listened to it all.

 

Harry then began to write about the traitors and what they were doing and how he was going to let them have their fun. And finally he told him about his new room and the floo access that he now held and about all the compulsion and submissive charms that were in the room. Once he finished, he called one of the Lestrange house elves and had him deliver the letter, he didn’t want to walk all the way to the owlery and using the elf would be much faster.

 

With a soft sigh, Harry stood up from the wooden chair and made his way over to the somewhat large bed and made his way under the comforter and drifted off too sleep.

 

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall by 7:30 and eating a plate of sausages and porridge when he saw Professor Snape walked into the hall. They both gave eachother respectful nods but otherwise said nothing. They didn’t want to let it be known that they were no longer enemies as it was commonly believed.

 

It wasn’t until about thirty minutes later when the Gryffindor’s came into the hall as rambunctious as ever. Unfortunately for him, although Neville was on his left, Ginny decided to sit on his right. As soon as she sat down, she slid over until their thighs were touching. She said nothing though, all she did was glare at the beautiful ring on his hand. Ron on the otherhand was just as sloppy as usual. As soon as he sat down, he piled his plate full of nothing but meat and began to scarf it all down as if he had never eaten before. ‘ _They pro_ bably can’t afford to have proper meals anymore’ Harry thought to himself and snorted. Unfortunately for him, the snort was loud enough to catch the attention of the redhead who looked at him with a glare.

 

“Is there something funny Potter” Ron whispered, he didn’t want anyone to catch him being anything but nice.

 

“Yes actually.” Harry began with a laugh. “I was just thinking to myself about how you all probably can’t even afford to feed yourselves properly. Which is evident in the way that you are eating as if you haven’t eaten in months”

 

Ron, Ginny and a silent Hermione’s faces had all grown red with both embarrassment and anger but none of them had said anything as they knew that their anger would get the best of them.  Instead, they all glared at him for a few more minutes until Harry received a note telling him that the headmaster is waiting for him in his office. With a loud groan, Harry got up from his place and begrudgingly made his way up to the headmaster’s office.

 

When he made his way to the stone gargoyle, he said “I’m not saying that ridiculous password. I’m an heir of the school so let me in.” he said with a dismissive wave. As he reached the wooden door, he knocked once and opened the door without waiting for a response from the old man.

 

“You wanted to see me headmaster”

 

Perking up, the old man said “Ahh yes. Harry my boy come in. Lemon drop?”

 

“No” the boy said with a “duhh” look on his face

 

“Alright. Well  please have a seat” he gestured to the empty seat in front of his desk. “Please Harry tell me, how was your night last night? I assume that you went back to Gryffindor Tower?”

 

“No I didn’t” Harry said with a bored expression. “I went to the rooms that the castle has so graciously given to me” the boy told the old man and watched as he perked up at the thought of Harry being in his room.

 

“You went to your rooms? But how did you get there? I didn’t nor did any of the other professors.”

 

“Yes I am aware. When I left the Great Hall, I asked for the castle to show me the way and show me she did.”

 

A puzzled look went over Dumbledore’s face as he took in what Harry said. After a few moments, a look of realization and greed flushed over his face. He knew that their were only eight people who could ask the castle for anything and that she would respond; The four Lords of Hogwarts and the four Heirs.

 

“Yes Headmaster” the boy answered his unspoken question. “And if I were you, I wouldn’t get ahead of myself if I were you. You’re already in a deep enough hole” Harry spoke to the man

 

“And yes I am very much aware of those funny little gifts you left for me in my rooms.”

 

Dumbledore’s eyes lost their twinkle, “My boy, I’m not sure what..”

 

“Cut the act. I do hope that you and your little pets watch your steps. All it takes is one little letter and your fates are sealed.” Harry said with his eyes shining “Now if you would excuse me, I have classes too attended” and just before he walked out of the door, he turned and said “I do mean every word that I have said Albus” and with that he was out the door and walking down to the dungeons for his first class.

 


	13. You're HIGHlarious

After his little chat with Dumbledore that morning, the old man and his cronies had been basically non-existent. While they had left him alone, Harry knew that they were just trying to recuperate. After two weeks went by without a hitch, he decided to put his focus elsewhere and give his full attention to his studies.

 

Before he knew it, it was the last week of school before the winter break and he had found himself exceptionally busy. Along with his school work, Harry had also been exchanging correspondence with the rest of the Inner Circle. Their plans wouldn’t be able to go into action unless Harry’s part in the scheme went off without a hitch. Although he was confident in his abilities, he still made sure to transform into his animagus form and train down in the Chamber.

 

The one thing that kept him the busiest was his NEWTS. During a meeting one night in October, Harry proposed the idea of him finishing school early to the rest of the Inner Circle.

 

*** ** _FLASHBACK_**

_Casting a silent tempus, Harry made his way over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder; Marvolo had scheduled an Inner Circle meeting for 9:30 . Luckily, Dumbledore didn_ _’t_ _have access to the floo that was in Harry_ _’_ _s rooms so he could come and go as he pleases; although he rarely used it._

_Grabbing the powder, Harry calls out_ _“_ _Riddle Manor_ _”_ _and steps into the flames. Stepping into a dimly lit room, strong arms almost immediately wrapped themselves around his waist and he was pulled forward and met a strong chest._

_“_ _Hey_ _”_ _Rabastan said as he placed a deep kiss on his fianc_ _é’s_ _lips._

_“_ _Mmph_ _”_ _Harry said through the kiss before pulling away._ _“_ _Well hello to you too_ _”_ _Harry said with a blinding smile as he wrapped his arms around the taller man_ _’_ _s neck. They hugged each other as if they hadn_ _’t_ _seen each other in months. It had only been about eight days since they saw each other. Occasionally on weekends, Harry would floo back to the Manor and spend the weekend with Rabastan and the other Lestrange men. They fire called each other every morning and night._

_“_ _I missed you_ _”_ _the man whined pitifully in Harry_ _’_ _s neck which caused the younger wizard to laugh._

_“_ _I spoke to you this morning Rabby_ _”_ _Harry said as he pulled himself out of the older man_ _’_ _s grip reluctantly and reached for the man_ _’_ _s hand._

_Rabastan gave his hand up almost immediately and began to lead the two out of the room and down to the meeting hall. They walked in relative silence although Rabastan did send a questioning look Harry_ _’_ _s way when he saw that the boy looked thoughtful._

_“_ _What_ _’_ _s wrong?_ _”_ _Rabastan asked with a squeeze to the hand_

_“_ _You_ _’_ _ll just have to wait and see_ _”_ _Harry responded with a sly smile. As they made their way to the large oak doors that separated them from the rest of the Inner Circle and Marvolo, Rabastan grabbed the handle and pulled the door open and waited for Harry to enter before following in._

_“_ _Ahh Nice of you two to join us_ _”_ _Marvolo said with a raised eyebrow and a slight upturn of the lips. Both boys reddened before flushing terribly. They both nodded to the other occupants in the room before making their way down to the empty chairs. After tucking Harry into his chair, Rabastan sat his large frame into the chair beside him and the meeting started._

_They spoke of things that Harry found to be disinteresting, thus he tuned them out. That was however until Rabastan reminded him of his promise to share whatever it was that was keeping hiis mind busy._

_“_ _I believe Harry had something that he wanted to share with us_ _”_ _Rabastan spoke up after knocking elbows with Harry. With that, everyone_ _’_ _s eyes were on Harry and they waited patiently for the younger wizard to begin_

_Clearing his throat, Harry began,_ _“_ _Well these past few weeks, I have been thinking_ _”_ _He said and they all leaned In an inch closer. They knew that if Harry was thinking about something than it was important and they would be sure to listen to everything he said._ _“_ _Once the Minister is killed, things are going to happen and they_ _’_ _re going to happen fast_ _”_ _he said as he looked around. It was true, once the Minister was killed, then their plans would immediately go into action._

_“_ _Dumbledore is going to become restless and do anything in his power to gain control.  And I don_ _’_ _t want to be anywhere near that when it does happen. So, a few weeks ago, I considered my possible options and I found the best one_ _”_ _He said as he grabbed a hold of the large hand that was resting calmly on his thigh._ _“_ _I can take my NEWTS early and by the time the scores come out, it would be just a short time before the Winter Break. That way, I would be out of the old man_ _’_ _s clutches for good._ _”_ _Harry finished and looked around the room before his eyes locked onto those icy blue eyes that he fell in love with all those years ago._

_“_ _Alright_ _”_ _Rabastan said as he tightened his hold on Harry_ _’_ _s hand._ _“_ _I think this is the best plan you_ _’_ _ve ever come up with_ _”_ _the man said with a cheeky smile._

_“_ _Oh shut it_ _”_ _Harry responded with a slap to the man_ _’_ _s chest._

_“_ _Yes. Harry, I do think that this plan is rather genius. It gets you from under the old man_ _’_ _s meddling nose and brings you home to safety_ _”_ _Marvolo added from his position at the head of the table._ _“_ _How soon can you begin taking your exams?_ _”_

_“_ _My first test is Monday. I_ _’_ _ll be sitting twelve NEWTS, and since I_ _’_ _m taking them early, they_ _’_ _ll be graded within a week of me completing them._ _”_

_“_ _Have you studied?_ _”_ _Lucius asked from his placed a few spots down from him._

_“_ _No_ _”_ _Harry said with a dismissive wave that had Rabastan and Severus snorting._

_“_ _Love maybe you should take a few more study session ._ _”_ _Rabastan said to the young teen._

_Harry turned to face the man and leaned in so that his lips were pressed against the older man_ _’_ _s ears and he whispered_ _“_ _Maybe I should take a few study sessions. Since I_ _’_ _ll be taking a few more study sessions, I guess I won_ _’t_ _have the time to take anything else_ _”_ _Harry said with a lick to the man_ _’_ _s ear before he returned to his seat._

_He turned back towards the rest of the table and ignored a pouting Rabastan beside him._ _“_ _Now as I was saying, I have not studied and don_ _’_ _t plan on studying. I know that I_ _’_ _ll get **O**_ **_’_ ** **_s_ ** _. My only concern is making sure that Dumbledore doesn’t find out until it’s too late for him to do anything._ _”_

_“_ _I can help you with that_ _”_ _came the familiar drawl of Severus,_ _“_ _I can be sure to keep the old man busy for a few weeks while you take your tests_ _”_

_“_ _Good, hopefully his little pets continue to do as they have been_ _”_ _Harry said and after that, the table began to talk amongst themselves about the_ _“_ _Filthy blood traitors and mud blooded trash that they associate themselves with_ _”_

_At about 11:00, the meeting ended and Harry walked out of the room with a sulking Rabastan trailing behind him. Harry wasn_ _’_ _t upset at the man, he just liked to see him beg._

_“_ _Harry, love, I_ _’_ _m sorry_ _”_ _Rabastan said as he tried his best puppy dog eyes, they had no effect whatsoever._

_“_ _I_ _’_ _ll have to think about it. Maybe during one of my study sessions_ _”_ _Harry said and gave one last look before flooing back to his rooms, leaving a pitiful looking Rabastan alone in the floo room._

_The next day as Harry ate breakfast in the Great Hall, he couldn_ _’t_ _help but smile as he saw that Rabastan had not only sent him a bouquet of flowers but also a box of fine chocolates and an apology letter._

 

** ** _END FLASHBACK_**

 

Currently, he was in his rooms packing all his belongings. Since he wouldn’t be returning, he needed to make sure all his things were accounted for. He hadn’t broken the news to Draco or Neville yet that he wouldn’t be returning, he would tell them some time over the break.

 

With one final check, Harry called for one of the Lestrange elves to take his things and he made his way down to the Great Hall for his final breakfast. Sitting down, he noticed the smug look that was on Ron and Hermione’s face. Signing loudly, he prepared himself for whatever was about to happen. His preparation only lasted a few seconds before the familiar flapping of wings, entered the Hall.

 

Within a few seconds, he had a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands and as he read the title, he couldn’t help but burst with laughter at what he read.

 

**“Harry Potter Stole All of Our Money, Books and Fed Us Lies”**

 


	14. A Sit-down with Rita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's just a short chapter about the article that Harry found entirely comedic.

**“** **Harry Potter Stole All of Our Money, Books and Fed us Lies** **”**

 

_My dear readers, imagine my shock when I received a missive from one, Molly Weasley stating that she had some important information about our dear savior, Harry Potter and needed to share._

_When I arrived at out meeting location, we exchanged pleasantries and immediately got down to business. Now, instead of me explaining what I was told, allow me to just insert all that I was told by one Molly Weasley, who apparentlyw as acting as the spokes person for several other people who shall remain unnamed._

_You see Rita, it all started a few years ago when Harry was just a first-year student at Hogwarts. I remember getting a letter from my little Ronny saying that he and Harry had become best friends. So immediately, I wanted to do something to make him feel like he was apart of the family. So I would send him baked goods and other liitle things. And when Christmas came around, I even knitted him a sweater just like I do for the rest of my children. As time wore on, Harry became closer and closer to us Weasleys and soon, we began to see him as one of us. I along with my husband Arthur began looking at him like a seventh child. During the summer holidays he would come and stay with us and we welcomed him with open arms. He along with our only daughter, Ginny, also became really close and they soon became a couple just after Harry’s third year. We were all very happy for the two and I must admit that I got a little ahead of myself and began planning their wedding. But anyway, Harry even began to help us out financially. Its not a secret that we aren’t the most financially well-off and we do struggle with money. And Harry took notice and he started sharing some of his money. I remember the first time he did it because he said to us:_

**_Mrs Weasley, you’ve been like a second mother to me. You always welcome me into your home and never complain about my presence. And so, if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to help you all out a bit and give you a little something for the trouble_ **

_I couldn’t help but cry when he handed over the check for three hundred galleons. And he didn’t just stop there, he gave money to us all from me and Arthur all the way down to my Ronny and little Ginny. And so it shocked us all when we went to the bank one day and learned that all of our accounts had been emptied and the money had been returned to Harry’s vaults. He took everything down to the very last knut and when we tried to confront him about it, he just shrugged it off. We didn’t know what to do and it was only made worse when we learned that he was being courted by Lord Lestrange with intentions to marry. My little Ginny was so heart broken when she found out. You see, Harry had promised her that he would one day marry her and they would settle down and have a nice big family. But apparently, that was all just a lie. He used us and played us like fools. No matter how hard I tried to ignore it, I always had the smallest suspicion that something wasn’t right about that boy. And I guess we all know what it is now; he’s a cold blooded, dark wizard who uses and manipulates people to his own desires and when he’s finished, he just throws them aside and continues to repeat the cycle._

The red-haired woman said to the fully submerged blond reporter. Rita had been overly-eager to learn what juicy information she could extract from someone who she had known to be quite close to the boy. Now, she had more than filled her quench for knowledge and couldn’t wait until she could shared everything with her readers.

 _“Well my dear readers, there you have it. Has Harry Potter really gone dark? He’s already engaged to a known dark wizard. How true are Molly Weasley’s claims about Harry’s actions against her family? What will happen in the future? Will they take Harry to court and win b_ ack their rightfully _owed compensation?”_

_“Well, I hope to get to the bottom of this and as soon as I do, you all will be the first to know.”_

_Until next time,_

_Rita Skeeter_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the article. You all have no idea how happy it makes me when I read your comments and to know that you all are enjoying the story so far. I know that its been a bit since I last updated but don't worry, there will be a few more chapters coming within the next 48 hours so I hope you all are excited.


	15. Lets Go Home

The entire hall was quiet for about ten minutes as they all read through the article, including Harry. When they all finally finished, everyone’s eyes snapped over to the Gryffindor table in hopes of scoping out any reactions from the parties of interest. But all they got was more laughter that came from Harry.

“Wow, I must say” Harry said as he wiped a tear from his eye and tried to straighten out his smile, “Molly is quite the story teller”

“What are you talking about “story teller”, everything she said was true and you know it.” Ron bellowed from his spot across from Harry

“Is that so?” Harry asked and placed an inquiring finger against his chin.  “Well if that’s the case, I would love to take this case to the Ministry and get this all sorted out then, ham” He said as he got up from the table with a slightly creepy smile and began to walk away. He didn’t miss the way Ron, Ginny or Hermione’s face paled and he even made sure to cut his eyes up to the Teacher’s table and he had to stifle a laugh at the expression on the headmaster’s face. It was safe to say that the old man had zero idea about the article.

After making his way from the Great Hall, he made his way out to the carriages that would take them all to the train down in Hogsmeade. While he could easily just floo home, he had made a promise to Draco that he would be with them on the train.

 

Speaking of Draco, the boy would be having a very interesting Yule Break ahead of him. A few days prior, Neville had told Harry that he would send the first courting gift to the blond boy sometime over the break. Over the past few months, the two boys had quickly fallen into admiration for each other and the feelings that they shared were almost explosive. But they both came from ancient families and Neville wouldn’t dare skip out on a courtship. He not only would have to feel the wrath of one Lucius Abraxas Malfoy but also his grandmother, a woman who could make the darkest wizard piss in his trousers. Harry would be sure to be present to see the looks on all three Malfoy’s faces when the courtship arrives.

 

Yet, Draco had not old has father about the relationship between he and Neville, of course he had seen Neville around but the blond man thought that they were just friends. Ever since the man had found out that Draco was a natural bearer, he had played the role of the overprotective Papa Bear who would only allow the best for his son. In Pureblood culture, to be a natural bearer is to be of the upmost standing. While witches and wizards make for strong couples, same-sex relationships are much more favored. It is believed that the children of two witches or two wizards possess extremely powerful magical cores among other things.

 

There aren’t many people who the man find to be of a standing exceptional enough to even harbor the thought of courting his son. Harry was one of them that Lucius had taken thought of, but that didn’t go through for several reasons. One, Harry is a natural bearer as well and that would prove to be a difficult relationship. Two, Harry did not fancy being in a relationship with someone who was technically his cousin and close enough in relation for there to be pregnancy complications. Unlike popular beliefs, Purebloods only intermarry with those who are not in their immediate family and are not there first or second cousins, third cousins are just barely allowed.  The third and most important reason for Harry not being in a relationship with Draco was, Rabastan. If there were such things as soul mates, Harry and Rabata were it. Not only that, the two of them were already in the beginning stages of their relationship when Lucius first began considering Harry for a possible match for Draco. Once the blond man got word of their relationship, he knew that all possibilities of Draco and Harry getting married were just further buried. The first reason, Lucius would find a way to work out, the second, he had planned on giving the two boys long talks for them to see reason. But the third just crushed all plans. He would much rather deal with the wrath of an insane Dark Lord than an enraged member of the Lestrange Family. There trials are just as well-known as those of the Black family and they are just as knowledgeable in dark and nasty curses.

 

About five minutes after Harry sat down in his carriage, he was joined by Draco, Neville, Blaise and Pansy Parkinson.

 

“Wow Harry, I must say, I really thought I knew you” Draco said with a mock sigh as he swooned dramatically.

 

“Shut it youth git” Harry laughed at his best friend’s actions.

 

“Yeah Harry, I mean I knew you were bloody rich but I didn’t know that you got your money by stealing from the Weasleys” Neville said with a small laugh as he wrapped an arm around Draco’s middle like it was his second nature.

 

“Oh please, if I ever decided to steal from anyone, they would be the last ones I would take from. Even with the money that they stole from me, they still barely had two knuts to rub together.”

 

“So what are you going to do about it” Pansy spoke up from her spot beside Blaise.

 

“Nothing”

 

“What” Draco said as he raised a questioning eyebrow

 

“I’m not going to do anything. It’s not worth my time. Anyone who honestly believes that a member of both the Potter and Black families needed to steal money and from the _Weakens_ of all people need to go and get evaluated by a mind healer. And, I have much more important matters that need to be tended too.” The boy said with a wave of his hand. They all knew about what he was tasked with doing, as all of there parents, save Neville, are Death Eaters.

 

“Oh right. So, when are you going to do _that_ _”_ Pansy spoke up

 

“Tomorrow night” the boy responded “So I guess you three can expect for your father’s to be extremely busy. Because once I complete my task, things are going to move quickly.” The boy said as he and the rest of the group got down out of the carriage and made their way in search of an empty compartment.

 

When they finally sat down and erected a few wards, Blaise said “You know, you never did tell us the specifics about what the plans are.”

 

“Oh, I thought I did” the boy said with a huff. “But anyway, once the Minister is found out to be dead, there will an emergency Wizengamot meeting so that the next Minister can be immediately sworn in. Your father” Harry looked at Draco, “Has already done what he needed to so that he can be the first choice, which he will be if all goes well. It should be an easy process as  Dumbledore won’t be in attendance to speak out against the choosing of Lucius”

 

“Where will he be?” Neville asked

 

“Well he will be there but he won’t have any power. As he no longer has the most number of seats, he isn’t the Chief Warlock anymore and since he comes from a family with the same level of standing as the Weasleys, he will be sitting at the top in the “Commoner’s Seats””

 

“Oh that makes sense.” The sandy blond haired boy said. “So what happens after Lucius is minister?”

 

“Well we have the rest of the Inner Circle except for myself and Severus, in place so that they are set to take over and become heads of the seven departments of the Ministry. It’s going to happen quickly and there will most likely be a bit of outrage, as the Minister is the one who appoints the head of a department. That’s why we have already planned for Lucius to do everything quietly to assure that all information about the changes doesn’t come out for a while. “

 

“So what you’re saying is that, our fathers are about to become heads of the Ministry of Magic” Pansy said with a vicious smirk as she thought about how her social standing was about to be booster up even further then what it was.

 

“Yes, but they will only be temporal heads. They are going to be the heads of the departments and make all the necessary changes that the Dark Lord needs then to do. They are going to fix and amend all the faulty things that have set our world on shaky feet. And once that is finished, they are going to transfer their positions over to people who the Dark Lord has already chosen.” He explained carefully to the group, as the tall trees of the Scottish Countryside rolled passed them

“But what about Dumbledore? He isn’t just going to let all of this happen.”

 

“Dumbledore will be taken care of over the break by our favorite Potion’s Master. A few months ago, I found a lovely potion that would be virtually untraceable that I think our headmaster, would love to try.”

 

At the mention of the old man dying, they all perked up a bit, “Your evilness scares me sometimes, Harry” Neville spoke up and the rest of the compartment nodded

 

“Well I do try” the boy replied and they all fell into a relative silence, they each doing their own thing. Neville and Draco, whispering about something, Blaise and Harry reading books and Pansy flipping through a magazine on the latest fashions.

 

“So are you all ready for the ball” Draco asked the group. The annual Malfoy Yule Ball was always the peak of the winter social season and it brought a lot of pride to Lucius. The Malfoys Ball was always the grandest most luxurious ball in England that had everyone fighting for an invitation. Only the who’s who were invited and they were never disappointed.

 

“Yep”

“Yea”

 

“Of course I’m ready. It’ll be my second time out as the future Consort Lestrange” Harry said with a glint of pride in his voice. Harry had been going to the Malfoy ball ever since Sirius had first began teaching him about the ways of a Lord. The attendance of Harry was one of the more delicate aspects of the ball. As the Lord of four ancient house, a lode house and the future consort of another ancient house, it was considered an honor to have him attend your balls. If someone of Harry’s stature didn’t attend, then you were proven to not be worthy and thus you were ostracized from the community. Thankfully for Lucius, Harry loved the man like a father and would never do something like that to him.

“I heard that Astoria Greengrass is supposedly debuting the man that’s been courting her” Pansy, ever the gossip shared.

 

“Really, I heard that he broke the courtship and began a new one with Flint’s younger brother” Blaise, equally the gossip of his friend shared.

 

“No, you all are wrong” Draco spoke up from his spot-on Neville’s lap, “Astoria was never being courted, apparently, they learned that she can’t bear any children so no one wants her. She can’t even sire any so that means she would have to blood adopt” the blond boy shared to the group and they all grimaced. Since both witches and wizards could bear children, many purebloods, looked down at blood adopting. Because while you were adding your blood to the child they still looked at the child as not being theirs. Half-bloods and muggleborns didn’t mind, and a few of the light pureblooded families blood adopted; as long as they had already procured an heir.

 

“Good thing she’s not in line for the title” Harry spoke up and they all fell back into silence as they traveled back home.

 

Nine hours later, they were all stepping off of the train and onto the platform. They were met with the sight of a murderous looking Rabastan engaged in a heated argument with Molly Weasley.

 

“-OU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITEURS BITCH, HOW DARE YOU GO AND SPREAD LIES ABOUT MY FIANCÉ!!!!” The man yelled at the woman, everyone on the platform was watching the altercation.   
“I have done no such thing, you filthy Death Eater. I spoke nothing but the truth. Harry is not your fiancé he belongs with my Ginny and he knows it” the woman huffed angrily and Rabastan was about to pull out his wand when he felt a smooth hand wrap around his wrist, stopping him. About to curse whoever decided to stop him from defending the honor of his fiancé, he whipped around violently but calmed immediately when he was met with the sight of the love of his life.

 

“Rabby, its ok” Harry spoke softly

“What do you mean it’s ok, did you not see what this bitch said about you?” The man growled out angrily.

“Yes I did, and trust me, she’ll regret it. But for now, we have more important things to worry about. So, let’s just go.” The boy spoke to his overprotective future husband as he slid his hand into the larger one and apparated the two away, leaving a group of furious red-heads glaring daggers at an equally furiuous group of blonds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Is there anything that I should touch on in the next chapter? Comment below.


	16. Step One

Harry was able to apparate them directly into the entry way of the manor. As soon as they landed, Harry had to forcibly drag Rabastan to their wing. Dragging the man had proven to be just as difficult as it would seem.

 

“What are you doing” Rabastan said as they entered the siting room of their suite.

 

“Rabby please I need you to calm down” the younger wizard said as he pushed Rabastan down into the empty armchair and straddled the man’s thighs.

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN? YOU THINK I’M JUST GOING TO SIT HERE AND LET THAT FILTHY BITCH TALK ABOUT YOU AND NOT SAY ANYTHING” the man yelled. Knowing that Rabastan wouldn’t calm down easily, Harry did the next best thing and kissed his fiancé silencing the man before he could continue his rant about how he needed to defend Harry.

 

After about five minutes of heavy kissing, Harry decided that Rabastan had calmed down enough. Pulling away, Harry said “Are you read to have a civilized conversation now” he asked from his place, still perched on the man’s lap.

 

The man grunted in response which Harry took as a yes. “Good not listen. They aren’t important ok? Anyone who believes a word of that article isn’t worth my time of day. We have more important things that we need to take off and the Weasels, aren’t at the top of my list.”

 

“But they can’t just do that to you” Rabasatan said in a tone that came out like the whine of a petulant toddler.

 

“I understand you want to protect my honor and all and its ok. You can do that at another time, but this time, let me deal with it. And trust me, I will when the time comes.” Harry said as he placed a kiss on his petulant fiancé’s lips.

 

“Now, I haven’t seen you in a while but I can understand if you want to stay here and pout all day. But-“ Harry couldn’t even finish that statement before Rabastan was surging upward with his arms wrapped tightly around Harry’s bottom as he lead the duo into their bedroom.

 

The next morning Harry woke up to find his back drenched in sweat and an arm wrapped tightly around his waist.  Groaning, he tried to turn his head backwards a bit but found that he couldn’t even do that because there was a very large object firmly placed in the crook of his neck.

 

Slapping the man on the hand, Harry said “Rabby, we need to get up, we have a lot to do today.” A few seconds later, the man was groaning out an unintelligible response as his response was muffled by Harry’s neck.

 

“Rabastan” Harry said in a stern tone and with a sign, the man loosened his hold on Harry’s waist and the younger wizard got up and headed to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day.

 

An hour later, he was freshly showered, teeth brushed, face washed, dressed to impress and heading down to the dining room to get breakfast. When he entered the dining room, he was surprised to see that he was the first one there. He sat down and began to fill his plate; bacon, eggs, has browns and a piece of toast along with a cup of tea. As he sat and ate his food, he thought over what he would be doing soon. After taking care of the minister, he and Rabastan would be going to the shops to find him some robes for the ball.

 

His thoughts were broken as he was joined in the dining room by Rodolphus. “Well, I didn’t expect for Rabastan to let you out of his sight after what happened yesterday.”

 

“Well it was a little hard at first, but we…worked something out” Harry said with a small smirk

 

“Eww that’s disgusting. I didn’t need that visual to be forced in my mind” Rodolph’s said.

 

“Well” Harry shrugged. “Where’s everyone else? I was surprised to be the first one here”

“Dad and Grandfather are in France visiting family.”  


“Oh, well I guess it’s just us three for a while than”

 

“Yes, well we’ll be busy for the next week so I’m sure we won’t have much time to miss them” Rodolphus said as he buttered his toast. “Speaking of, shouldn’t you be heading out soon? Although I still don’t understand why you wouldn’t want to wait until the nighttime”

 

“My goodness, how many times do I have to tell you. The minute the minister dies, the magic’s will alert the rest of the Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot. I don’t want that to happen in the middle of the night, it’ll be better if it happens during the day. Also, I have other things that I would like to do today.”

 

 

“Yea one of which I’m not looking forward to” A rough voice spoke up from the room entrance.

 

“Ahh I’m sure we’ll have fun” Harry said with a well-placed kiss to his fiancé’s cheek.

 

“Comparing three different versions of the same color isn’t fun” Rabastan said as he got himself comfortable at the table and began to prepare his plate.

 

“I don’t do that.” Harry said with a sniff, “Anyway, I have to get going. You know, Minister to kill and all.”

 

“Well I guess I’ll be seeing you at the ministry in a few so we can ‘decide’ on the new Minister” Harry said with one last kiss to the man’s temple before he sauntered out of the room and ot to the entry hall.

 

In his animagus form, Harry was silently stalking behind the unsuspecting minister who was going for his daily walk through the woods behind his house.

He had been following the man for about ten minutes and was growing quite unamused with the man’s ramblings about the Lords that he wanted to get close too. With a huff, Harry made sure to snap a twig with one of his paws, an action that caught the attention of the Minister.

 

“Who’s there” The man said as he reached for his wand

Harry stepped into view and made a face that was similar to a malicious smirk. He slowly stalked toward the quickly paling minister and stopped just a few feet short.

 

“What are you doing you filthy creature” The man said as he pointed his wand shakily at the feline. Harry let out a deeper growl and allowed for his eyes to glow their unique green. Everyone in all of Wizarding Britain knew that there was only one person that had that shade of green eyes.

 

“P-p-p-” He couldn’t even get it out before Harry was lunging at the man and had his jaws wrapped tightly around the man’s overly wide neck. Once his jaws were set, he ripped the man’s throat out smoothly and watched as his body slumped to the grown unceremoniously.

 

After his deed was done, Harry transformed back into his human form and about five minutes later, a white orb appeared in front of him alerting him of the immediate Wizengamot session.

 

“Well let’s let the games begin” Harry smirked before he straightened his robes and apparated away.


	17. Christmas Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the problem. Im so sorry

 

As soon as he was in the ministry, Harry began to walk swiftly down to the meeting hall. He ignored all of those who were staring at him whether it be because of the article that was written yesterday or just the fact that he was ‘Harry Potter’

 

As he entered the room, his eyes immediately locked on the large frame of his fiancé whose back was faced towards him. He walked up to the man who was engaged in light conversation with Lucius and a few other Lords. He slid his hand around the man’s bicep and smiled at the group of men. 

 

“Lord Potter, I guess I can safely assume that your task went off without a hitch” The Zabini Lord asked the wizard

 

“Well your assumption would be correct” Harry said with a smirk in Lucius’ direction. “Remind me to show you the memory later” Harry said to his fiancé. 

 

Nothing else was said as Amelia Bones called for everyone to take their seats. Harry followed as Rabastan led the two up too their seats.

 

“I call this emergency session into order” Madame bones said as she banged her gavel

 

“Madame Bone, would you care to explain to us why we are here” Lucius spoke up from his location next to Rabastan. In order to play the part whole heartedly, he had to make sure he feigned ignorance. 

 

“Yes Lord Malfoy, my fellow lords, ladies and commoners of the Wizengamot, it is with a heavy heart that I share with you that Minister Fudge is dead” The entire hall gasped in shock and began to shout out in outrage, grief and other obscenities. 

 

“So we must choose a new Minister then?” one of the natural members of the Wizengamont spoke

 

“Yes that is correct” Madame Bones said as she scanned the crowd before her eyes locked with Lucius’, internally, the man smirked. 

 

“Thankfully, there is already someone who is fully capable and full of the knowledge that it takes to to be the Minister of Magic” Amelia said with an unwavering, tone-less voice. Although she was a neutral party, Lucius Malfoy wasn’t her first pick for minister but she knew he would be the best. “Lord Malfoy’ the woman gestured and almost immediately, lords and ladies from the Lights side and a few of the neutral began to voice their disinterest.

 

Harry turned and craned his neck upward until he was looking at the very top of the room where the commoners sat. His eyes locked with a familiar twinkly blue set and a smirk etched its way across his lips. The man was clearly furious as he knew just exactly was going on and how it was even possible in the first place. But unfortunately for him, he wasn’t able to voice his disinterest as he held no power in this type of meeting. 

 

With a very careful grace, Lucius took his time as he brushed past Rabastan and Harry and made his way down upon the dais where the Minister’s chair sat. Once he arrived, he remained standing as he took a look out upon the crowd of lords and ladies who by this point realized that their outrage would be ignored. 

 

About fifteen minutes later, Lucius finished his little speech and was now dismissing everyone. He had promised that he would do nothing but act justly and moderately and be nothing short of fair in his reign as Minister. 

 

Harry and Rabastan said nothing as they made eye contact with Lucius, but that was all that needed to be said as they knew that everything was falling into place perfectly. 

 

The couple whispered amongst themselves as they made their way through the Ministry atrium and over to the floo’s. Harry was quite surprised when they arrived to the floo without being interrupted or disturbed by reporters or those who had read Molly’s article. 

 

Five minutes later, they were stepping out of the floo and walking into a small tavern located in the shopping district of Wizarding Paris. Instead of going to one of the high end robe shops in Diagon Alley, Harry had wanted to visit the shops where he knew he would find higher quality clothing; and whatever Harry wanted, Rabastan gave him. 

 

“Cissa told me about this shop that is right up the alley, she said they have the biggest collection of color swatches in all of Paris.” Harrys aid excitedly as he walked hand in hand with Rabastan in the direction of the robe shop that he had heard so much about. 

 

“Harry, love, please remember that we are only here for _one_ new outfit for the ball and that’s it.” 

 

“But-“ Harry began

 

“No buts, we can come back another time, I promise but there’s other things that we have to do” Rabastan said as he placed a reassuring kiss on his fiancé’s lips in order to coax the teen.

 

“Fine” Harry said a bit reluctantly as they entered the store. But as soon as they entered, Harry’s eyes went wide and Rabastan let out an annoyed huff as he realized that they would be leaving the store with more than just one outfit. 

 

Two hours later, the pair were leaving the store, Rabastan carrying six bags, five of which were Harry’s. As usual, Harry had gotten his way and managed to get seven new outfits. 

 

“That was fun right” Harry spoke up from beside Rabastan

 

“Nothing about that was fun. Especially the part where you couldn’t choose between the SAME EXACT COLOR” Rabastan exclaimed. 

 

“They weren’t the same color, one was forest green and the other was evergreen”

 

“They both were green, did it make a difference” 

 

“Oh don’t get your knickers in a bunch.” Harry flailed lightly as they made their way back towards the tavern that they had originally came from. “If you think that was bad, just wait until our wedding” The boy said with a smirk and laugh aloud when he saw Rabastan shiver lightly at the thought. 

 

“There you two are” Rodolphus spoke up from his spot on the couch. “How was it?”

 

“Which it are you referring to? There’s three?” Harry said sarcastically. 

 

“I literally have no desire to hear about the third thing. I want to know about the second”

 

“Oh that. Well it was fine I guess, a little boring. But you should have seen the look on Dumbledore’s face when he realized that the had basically just lost the war.”

 

“I bet those eyes weren’t twinkling anymore” Rodolphus said with a laugh. “Anyway, Bastan, we have an three oclock meeting with the new minister. H’s missive said that he had important news to share with us. I wonder what that could be” Rodolphus said sarcastically as he furrowed his eyebrows and feigned deep thought. 

 

“Yea I wonder” His brother answered

 

“Well while you two are doing that, I’m going to go upstairs, take a bang and then take a nap” Harry said and left the room.

 

After his bath, Harry didn’t bother with fining his clothes to put on. He put on a pair of boxers, warm socks and one of Rabastan’s sweaters, which went down to his mid-thigh, and he curled up in their bed and fell off to sleep. Six hours later, that was how Rabastan found him when the man returned home from his meeting with Lucius. The blond man, wasted no time in appointing the new heads of the departments as he wanted to get things done quickly. 

 

“Harry” Rabastan said as he sat down on the bed next to the sleeping figure of the young wizard and shook lightly. 

 

It took a few more shakes before Harry was finally waking up with a groan. “Hmph, what time is it?” Harry asked through a yawn.

 

“Nine thirty” 

 

“Well I guess I was more tired than I thought” Harry said with a shrug. “Well I guess that means I’ll be up all night then”

 

“I guess so, but I’ll be sleep as I have no intentions of staying up with you” Rabastan said as he walked his way over to the bathroom. 

 

“Good, you’re boring to stay up with anyway. All you do is complain”

“Well that’s because all you want to do is go through your closet and throw out clothes that you think are too old, just so you can have an excuse to go shopping”

 

“Well unless you get me a second closet than there’s nothing that I can do about that” Harry said as he stood from the bed and stretched. “Plus when I get pregnant, I’m going to make you stay up with me all night because I already know that your child will have my back hurting.” Harry said as entered the bathroom and leaned against the sink

 

“How could you possibly know that” Rabastan called out from the shower

 

“What do you mean. He’ll be a Lestrange” Harry said as if that was all that needed to be said. “All of you Lestranges are freaking huge.” Harry said and Rabastan laughed slightly at the accusation

 

“Well don’t worry, because I’ll be right there for every step of the way” The man reassured his fiancé. 

 

“Oh I know you will” Harry said with clear threat in his voice and the two talked for ten more minutes until Rabastan finished showering. When the man got out of the shower, it was the first time that he had gotten a chance to see what Harry was wearing and his eyes immediately began to glow with possessiveness. He always liked when Harry wore his things, especially when he did so with nothing else on. 

 

“Do you have idea of how good you look?” Rabastan asked as he slowly stalked forward, similar in fashion to the way Harry had done earlier in the day. 

 

“Well from the way you’re acting, I would assume that I look very good.” The boy said and smirked before h ran out of the bathroom with Rabastan hot on his trail.

 

He didn’t get far before he found himself flying through the air and his back hitting their bed. “You know, I don’t think I got to fully enjoy you last night” Rabastan said as he began to lift the sweater up. “Maybe we should see, just how much energy you have” The man said as he tossed the sweater to the side. 

 

******Explicit Sex Scene (Scroll past it if you don** **’t want to read it)**

The older man kissed his way up Harry’s porcelain torso before his lips finally settled on the boys lips. The two kissed hungrily as Rabastan slid his hands down Harry’s sides until they planted themselves on his hips. With a snap of the fingers, Harry’s boxers and socks were gone and he was laying completely naked under the equally naked body of his fiancé. 

“You know” Rabastan asked in between sucks to the green-eyed wizards neck. “Yesterday was my first time seeing you in almost three weeks” 

 

“I know, but I was really busy” Harry moaned out as he moved his legs to wrap themselves around Rabastan’s waist. 

 

“Too busy for me?” Rabastan said with a smirk before he removed Harry’s legs from his waist and bent them at the knee. He slowly kissed his way back down Harry’s chest until his tongue was circling a familiar pink entrance. He took his time as his tongue slowly took laps around the young wizard’s entrance, an action that had said wizard moaning out in pleasure. 

 

“Pl-please” Harry said as he fisted the sheets. 

 

“Please what dear” Rabastan teased “What do you need?”

 

“YOU!” The boy screamed out “I need you please” he begged

 

“Well since you ask so nicely” Rabastan said but Harry couldn’t even respond to his fiancé’s smart remark because it was soon replaced by a long drawn out moan. With an incredible speed, Rabastan darted his tongue in and out of the boys puckered hole as he fisted his rock hard and leaking member. 

 

“More, Rab- I need more” Harry choked out “I need you inside of me” Instead of responding to his fiance’s request, Rabastan just decided to fulfill it. He got up from his place on the bed and made sat back on his knees and fisted his leaking member. 

 

“Gods you look so beautiful, spead out like this for me.” Rabastan groaned before squirting a healthy amount of lube in his hands.

 

A few seconds later, he was entering the tight entrance slowly, to be sure that he didn’t hurt his future husband. 

 

“FUCK ALL OF THAT, I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME NOW” Harry screamed out and was about to say something else when he felt the familiar object begin to pound into him, hard. Rabastan positioned himself so that he was on top of Harry and pumping into the raven-haired man unmercifully. After about ten minutes of that position, Rabastan rolled the two over, careful to keep himself inside of his fiancé and began to move Harry’s hips up and down; slamming the boy onto his penis. 

 

“HOLY SHITE” Harry screamed as he leaned forward and placed his face in Rabastan’s thick neck. The man was hitting a certain bundle of nerves with each thrust and he knew it. 

 

“Rabby, I- I-, gonna-“ 

 

“Do it” Rabastan groaned out and not even a second later, he felt a familiar wetness sprayed all over his chest and stomach as Harry screamed his name. 

About five seconds later, he too was spraying his seed inside of his fiancé, coating his walls and filling him to the brim. When he was finally done, he pulled out of the man on top of him and watched as said green-eyed wizard fell ungracefully onto of him 

******End Sex Scene**

“That was bloody amazing” Harry said as he positioned himself of his lover. “You really out did yourself champ”

 

Rabastan chuckled but his chest also puffed with pride at the compliment. “Well, I’m glad to hear that you think so.” 

 

“I do think so and I also think that all the energy that I may have had is now gone so how about we call it a night?” Harry asked before waving his hand and vanquishing the mess that the two made. 

“I’m fine with that” Rabastan responded and soon, they both were fast asleep.

 

Four days later, Rabastan was growing impatient from where he was standing outside of their bathroom. Harry had been in the bathroom for over an hour getting himself ready to go to Malfoy Manor to spend Yule with the family. 

 

Earlier that morning, Harry and all four Lestrange men had gathered in the beautifully decorated sitting room and exchanged gifts with one another. The gift exchange and breakfast would be the only time that they would be together as they all had made plans for the day. Which is why we have an impatient Rabastan standing outside of the bathroom door waiting on Harry so that they could floo over to Malfoy Manor.

 

“Harry I swear if you don’t com-“ Rabastan’s yelling was cut off as the bathroom door swung open and Harry walked out. The older man’s jaw dropped open as he stared in shock at what Harry was wearing.

 

“Are you serious right now?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked as he brushed past Rabastan and made his way over to the bed so he could put his shoes on.

 

“The fact that you spent an hour in the bathroom and all you have on are those simple robes” Rabastan spluttered in disbelief. “As long as you took, you should have been wearing the most expensive robes you own”

 

“Well, I’m sorry that I don’t just throw my clothes on like you do. But I for one happen to like taking my time in getting dressed” Harry said to the man who was simply gawking at him. “Now, if you’re done complaining, we have places to be” And with that, Harry was up and out of the room and headed towards the floo room.

 

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting at the beautiful oak dinner table in Malfoy Manor surrounded by their close friends and family. Along with the Malfoys, the Zabinis, Severus, the Dark Lord and Remus were in attendance. After Lucius, had become minister, Harry came to the conclusion that Remus wouldn’t be under that much of a threat any longer so he went and broke the Fidelius on the manor. Contrary to what anyone would have thought, Remus had actually enjoyed his alone time in the manor. Although the portrait of Sirius was also there, the man was hardly ever there as he was always traveling between his portraits.

 

As they sat around the table speaking amongst themselves, their attention was soon stolen as two unfamiliar owls flew into the room.

 

“Who could possibly be sending mail this time of day?” Lucius asked as he prepared himself to receive the two large packages that were being carried. But he was surprised when they both flew past him and into the space of another blond, Draco.

 

Looking curious, Draco slowly unwrapped the first package and the entire table sans Harry gasped at the sight. It was a beautiful deep crimson courting box, similar in fashion to the one Harry had received.

 

Almost instantly, Narcissa begn to tear up while Lucius began to frown. “Dragon who is it from” she asked excitedly through the tears. But her question fell on deaf ears as Draco’s attention was focused soley on the courting box.

 

Taking pity on his friend, Harry responded for him. “Its from Neville”

 

“Longbottom?” Lucius asked rather loudly

 

“The one and only” Harry said nonchalantly

 

In all of Lucius’ quests for a possible suitor for Draco, he had never even ventured past any dark families. Had he even looked past the dark ones, he would have found quite a few potential suitors, Neville being one of them.

As Lucius spluttered for a retort on the knowledge that his son was being asked to be courted by a member of the Longbottom house, Severus decided to question his godson. “Well Draco, what has the dunderhead sent you?”

 

By now the blond in question had broken out of his shock and began to examine his gifts. The inside of the box was wrapped beautifully in black velvet with golden trim along the borders. There were several gifts inside the box that peaked Draco’s interest. The first was a bouquet of flowers that was inarguably the most important part of the courtship request. Carefully he pulled the bouquet out for everyone to see. Neville had sent him four yellow roses, three purple carnations, three tiger lilies and three white daisies. Each flower held its own purpose; the roses represented fidelity, the carnations, protection, the carnations represented wealthy and financial security and the daisies represented a promise of eternal love.

 

At the sight of the flowers, Narcissa had begun to smile unabashedly and Lucius’ demeanor had even softened. Draco handed the flowers over to Harry as he reached into the box to pull out the next item. Pure silver with beautiful green gems littered around it, Neville’s had sent Draco a beautiful bracelet that was flooded with protection charms. Draco held the bracelet up for everyone to examine before he carefully placed it beside him. He wouldn’t be able to put the bracelet on until he was sure that he wanted to accept the courtship. The last thing in the box was an envelope that simply read “Draco”. Opening it, he began to read Neville’s elegant handwriting.

 

Dearest Draco,

For quite some time now, I have been deeply enamored by you, your style, your grace, your beautiful physique. I knew from that day at Harry’s house that I wanted you to be mine. These past few months getting to know you have been nothing short of amazing and I can only wish to continue to feel that way. So I do hereby request your hand in courtship on this day and hope you accept. If you should choose to accept, all you have to do is put the bracelet on and I shall be alerted immediately. If you accept, then I will meet you in three days time at a L’hommard Bleu in Diagon Alley. I hope to see you soon.

Yours,

Neville                      

By the time he was finished reding it, Draco was full on an array of emotions. Happyness, love, hope, excitement; knowing that the boy that he had fallen in love with all those months ago had asked for his hand in courtship made him fall for Neville even deeper.

 

But he was soon mused out of his thoughts by a clearing of the throat. “Well” Lucius asked in a tone that showed he was losing patience. Although he hadn’t chosen Neville for Draco, he could clearly see that his son was effected positively by the wizard and as long as he was happy that there was nothing to worry of. It also helped that Neville was from an olde respectable and wealthy family.

 

Draco didn’t even offer a response, he simply picked up the bracelet and in one swift move, slid it on his toned forearm. And almost immediately, he felt the protective magic was over him wrapping him in layers of protective charms.

 

“I believe we have our answer” Blaise spoke up with a grin plastered on his face as he watched his best friend.

 

“Yes, I believe so” Lucius drawled although anyone who knew him, knew that he was actually excited.

 

“Well then I believe we have one more invitation to the ball to be sending out” Narcissa said “Oh I do hope he can make it”

 

“Oh trust me he can” Harry said

 

“Is there something you know that you aren’t telling us” Rabastan asked his fiancé. He knew the wizard was quite the gossip and always seemed to know everything about everyone.

 

“Nothing really, just that Neville discussed this with me a few weeks ago and he anticipate that he would be receiving an invite to the ball”

 

“You knew??” Draco turned to his friend with an incredulous look  


“Of course I knew, you don’t honestly think Neville could have picked that bracelet out himself do you?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow

 

“Yea he does have horrible taste, doesn’t he?” Draco said with a short laugh.

 

“Draco dear, are you forgetting that Mr. Longbottom sent you something else” She asked and motioned towards the other box that was sitting on the table waiting patiently to be opened.

“Oh right, I forgot about that” Draco said and began unwrapping the package. When he finished, he lifted the lid on the box and immediately began to blush as Harry began laughing.

 

Inside the box was an assortment of different flavors of lube, a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold, and a book on different sexual positions for the gay wizarding couple.

 

“What is it?” Blaise asked from the opposite side of the table

  
“Oh just a little something for when our newest couple are…alone” Harry said with a smirk.

 

“I THINK NOT” Lucius said and stood up and walked around the table dramatically before brandishing his wand. “My son will not be having or participating in any of those types of activities until he is married” the blond man said and right before their eyes, he placed an extremely strong chastity charm on Draco. Said charm wouldn’t allow the boy to do nothing more that kiss until he was married. And act that had Harry laughing even harder when he saw the look on Draco’s face.

 

“I told you, you had better do it before your father finds out” Harry said as he calmed down. “But you didn’t want to listen to me”

 

“Shut it Potty” Draco said with a frown.


	18. The Ball

“Harry I swear to Merlin, if you don’t come out of that bathroom I’m going to blow it off its hinges” Rabastan yelled as he pounded on the door aggressively. Harry had been in the bathroom getting dressed for two hours now and Rabastan was absolutely fed up with it.

 

“I almost ready” he could hear from behind the door for the sixth time. But this time, he raised his wand and was about to say a strong _bombarda_ but just in time, Harry opened the door and Rabastan had to quickly put his wand away; if he had said the spell and mistakenly hit Harry with it instead of the door, it would have serious effects.

 

“Finally” Rabastan said with a huff as he moved away from the door.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that, you have to be patient. It takes a while to look as good as I do” Harry said cockily and Rabastan turned so that he could get a good look at Harry and sure enough, the teen did look lavishly handsome.

 

“Shut up” is all Rabastan could say which caused Harry to grin cheekily.

 

“Well I’ll go down to the entry hall and wait with everyone else since you aren’t ready” Harry said and gestured down to Rabastan’s feet that were sans socks or shoes.

 

“Wh-, what, no” Rabastan said with a flushed face as he scrambled to put on his socks and shoes. “You don’t get to take two hours in the bathroom and then berate me for not having socks on. I was simply letting my feet remain cool until you finally dragged you butt out of there” Rabastan said confidently.

 

“Even you don’t believe that.” Harry said as he placed a kiss on Rabastan’s cheek and walked out of the room leaving an irritated Rabastan behind.

 

Fourty five minutes later, Rodolphus, Romulus and Rhesus were walking up to the large, ornate doors of Malfoy Manor. Behind them, Harry and Rabastan were walking hand in hand, their outfits coordinating beautifully. Rabastan was wearing dark purple robes with silver highlights, while Harry was wearing silver robes with purple highlights.

 

“This should be fun” Harry said as the couple caught up to the rest of the Lestrange Family.

 

“Yes, it’ll be nice. Although a lot of people will be congratulating us on the engagement. So due be prepared for the onslaught of well wishes” Rabastan said as he removed his hand from Harry’s hold and slipped it around his waist tightly and protectively.

 

As soon as Harry and Rodolphus were caught up to the family, the large oak doors opened gracefully to reveal a well-dressed house elf with the Malfoy Family Crest proudly displayed on its chest.

 

“Rookie, be welcoming the Lestrange family to Master and Mistress’ home” the elf said with a low bow. Once he regained his posture, the elf said “I be in charge of leading you to the ballroom where Master and his guests be” the elf said and began to walk away.

 

Once they arrived to the ballroom, the elf stepped forward and announced them as “Lord Lestrange, Lord Potter-Black and the Lestrange Family” While Harry was Lord Potter-Black, he would officially become Consort Lestrange when the two married. Each of their kids will have one of the last names, Lestrange, Potter and then Black, thus continuing all three lines effectively.

 

“Smile bright” Rabastan said through a forced smile as the first round of well wishers came to greet them.

 

About fifteen minutes later, Harry found himself separated from Rabastan’s side by one, Draco Malfoy. “Harry, he’s here” the blond said almost nervously

 

“What? Who’s here?” Harry asked confused.

 

“Neville, he and his grandmother are here” Draco said and darted his eyes over to the entrance where Neville and his grandmother were descending the three steps leading into the full ballroom.

 

“Well why are you over here? Go over there” Harry said

 

“What? No I can’t. What is his grandmother going to say to me? What if she says that I’m not good enough? Or-“

 

Draco’s rambling were cut off by Harry as he placed his firm hands on the blonds shoulders. “Draco listen. I want you to stop acting like a Hufflepuff and behave in a manner befitting of your station as not only the future Lord of the Malfoy house but the future Consort to the Longbottom House” Harry stated firmly as he stared into Draco’s eyes. “Now go” he said and spun Draco around and gave him a slight shove. He exhaled jubilantly when the blond began to move, on shaky steps at first, to go and greet his future husband.

 

“Oh there you are” A familiar voice said from behind Harry, he turned to meet Lucius Malfoy.

 

“Luce, how are you? The ball is lovely as always. I must go and find Narcissa” Harry said as he greeted Lucius amicably

 

“Thank you. She truly does outdo herself each year” Lucius said with a smile. “Now, I probably should apologize, ever since you arrived, people have been bombarding you with questions about your engagement and marriage” The man said tiredly.

 

“Yes they have. But it’s not your fault” Harry said. “But I do have one question” Harry began with a curius look on his face. “I know everyone in this room, either personally or through someone else, yet, there was one person tonight who I didn’t recognize and something felt off about them”

 

“Oh?” Lucius said

“Yes, there presence felt familiar, but I couldn’t name them at all, and they never gave me their name when they introduced themselves.”

 

“Well, I’ll get to the bottom of it. I’m sure its just someone who you might not recognize because you haven’t seen them in a while” Lucius said before venturing out to find the person Harry said he couldn’t familiarize.

 

With that, Harrys began to weave his way through conversation after conversation. They all ranged in topics from the current state of the Ministry, Hogwarts, to the newest fashions in Italy and France. It wasn’t until he came across the unrecognizeable person again that he became interested again.

 

“Lord Potter-Black, we meet again” the person said. She had deep brown hair that fell to her shoulders. She was wearing a dress that was clearly made of expensive fabric, so she had to be someone of importance, and her face screamed pureblood breeding.

 

“Yes, just the person I wanted to see” Harrys aid in a neutral tone

  
“Oh really? And why might that be?” the woman asked

 

“Well forgive me, but I can’t seem to remember your name and I feel awful about it. I mean something about you is familiar but I can’t place it.” Harry said with a slight chuckle to try and dissolve the awkwardness of the situation.

 

“Well that’s unfortunate isn’t it?” the witch said with a deep frown. “Well maybe, this can help you remember” she finished and within the blink of an eye, her eyes and hair changed from brown to blond. And almost immediately, Harry knew why the person seemed familiar, it was Nymphadora Tonks.

 

Moving at the speed of light, Harry withdrew his wand and conjured a large protective bubble around Tonks and himself, thus alerting the entire ballroom of the impending battle. Tonks’ wand was also in her hand within the blink of and eye, and like that, the two began to duel.

 

“Why did you come here” Harry said as he easily blocked one of her spells and fired one right back at her with rapid speed.

  
“Because we’re tired of you lying to yourself. You have a duty to fulfill and you sure as hell are going to do it” She said as she dodge one of Harry’s jinxes and shot a dark curse at him, which he blocked.

 

“For Merlin’s sake, you people just won’t give up will you? You all are going to lose and you refuse to see that” Harry said but before Tonks could respond, there was another voice shouting at them, reminding them that they weren’t alone.

 

“HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DROP THIS SHIELD RIGHT NOW” Rabastan yelled angrily as he shot spell, after spell at the shield in order to get it to fall so he could join his fiancé.

 

“Rabastan” Harry said tiredly, he could easily win this duel but he enjoyed playing with the metamorphagus.

 

“NO YOU LISTEN TO ME. DROP THIS SHIELD RIGHT NOW.” He yelled agrily at Harry before turning his focus to Tonks with a furius glint in his eyes. “YOU FILTHY LITTLE SCUM, IF YOU HURT SO MUCH AS A HAIR ON HIS HEAD, I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD” He said coldly and everyone around his could feel just how serious the threat was and secretly, they were hoping it would come into fruition.

 

“Harry” Draco called from the left of the shield. “Drop the shield, she can’t take us all” he tried to reason from where he was standing in the arms of Neville.

 

And for one split second, Harry turned his attention to Draco, and that proved to be a big mistake for both parties. For Harry, Tonks was able to land a deadly bone breaking curse on his left arm, causing him and Rabastan both to cry out, Harry because of the pain and Rabastan because he was an overprotective fiancé who was going to make Tonks pay. Having his arm broken, Harry decided that he was done playing with the girl and whispered a strong crucio in Parsletongue, the spell landed dead square in the girls chest. She fell to the floor in a heep and began to scream bloody murder. By the spell being in parsletongue, it was 10x more powerful than normal. But he didn’t keep the spell on the girl long, only about ten seconds. As soon as he let it up, he dropped the shield and watched as Lucius and a few others levitated the girl and took her out of the room in a hurry.

 

Almost immediately, Harry was being swept up in a large set of arms. “Are you oke” Rabastan asked in a hurry “I knew this would happen, you should have-“ his lecture was cut of by a muffled scream and suddenly he remembered what he had did. When he ran over to Harry, he was only acting on pure instinct and completely ignored the boy’s broken arm. So when he swept Harry up, he crushed the boy’s arm even more.

 

“Oh gods, Harry I’m so sorry” Rabastan said as he took in the sight of a pained Harry who was trying his hardest to not cry.

 

“I’m going to kill you” Harry bit out through clenched teeth. “Get me a healer now” but thankfully he didn’t have to wait because Narcissa was already beside him with Severus who was standing with some sort of emotion in his eyes.

 

“Don’t worry, Harry, I’ll take care of you” she said before brandishing her wand and beginning to mutter the necessary spells to check the damages. When she finished she sighed deeply.   


“What, what is it?” Rabastan said

 

“Well his arm’s broken”

 

“Well I had a feeling after the immense pain I felt” Harry bit out sarcastically

 

“No Harry” she said and fixed him with a look for his cheek. “Your arm is shattered and has to be healed naturally. A potion won’t fix this. I’m sorry” she said sadly

 

Harry groaned as he shoved his face into Rabastan’s chest. “How long” he said quietly

 

“What?”

 

“How long will it take?” he clarified.

 

“About two mores before it’s fully healed. You’ll have to wear a cast until then” she said

 

“Great. Just great” He said “Well, can someone transfigure me a cast, he said as he looked between the small crowd who had gathered around him, Neville, Draco, Augusta, Severus, the Lestranges and the newest, Lucius.

 

In the end, it was Draco who transfigured his friend a cast with a sad smile. “Thank you.” He said to the blond before looking up at Rabastan.

 

“Can we go now. I’m tired and don’t feel like dealing with this anymore.”

 

“Of course we can go” He said, before turning to Lucius, “Lucius, I’ll be back in the morning to have a chat with your guest”

 

“Very well, she’ll be here waiting” he answered

 

“Lucius, Narcissa, I’m truly sorry for ruining the ball” Harry said with guilt

 

“Ruining, oh dear, if anything you made it much more exciting than it normally is. You gave these people something to talk about. And if anything it’s Dumbledore’s fault that this happened.”

 

“Yes I suppose so. But we don’t have to worry about him anymore, isn’t that right Severus?” Harry said as he looked over at Severus with a smirk which was returned in kind.

 

“No. no we do not”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will explain just what Harry and Severus are talking about...


	19. The Potion

**_Three days ago_ **

Severus was turning down the heat on the potion that would be used to kill Dumbledore. It had taken him two weeks to make and now, he would watch as all of his hard work went to a good deed.

He had just sat the stirrer down when a phoenix patronus, entered his potion’s lab. “Severus, I’m sorry to bother you, but I need you to bring me one of your extra-strength headache potions” came Dumbledore’s voice.

 

With a sign, Severus turned and glared at the phoenix and by extension, Dumbledore. How dare the man demand he just drop everything and go to his every beck and call. His glared disappeared though in a flash as he realized that the headache potion would be perfect. The potion to kill Dumbledore was finished now and he could easily slip a few drops into the head ache potion and the old man would never know.

 

Snape broke into a feral grin as he retrieved one of the headache potions, removed the cork and ladeled a few drops of the “death” potion into the headache potion. He popped the cork back in with a loud pop and exited his rooms.

 

Five minutes later, he was knocking on the old wooden door of Dumbledore’s office.

 

“Come in” he heard from inside and Severus walked in to see Dumbledore sitting behind his desk rubbing his temples. “Ahh Severus my boy, I see you got my message”

 

“Yes” Severus drawled and handed the potion over to the man

 

“Thank you Severus. You know thinks have just been so stressful with the ministry and Harry neglecting his duties.” He said and paused so that he could gulp the potion down. After swallowing, he looked at Snape and said “I have an important task for you” he began

 

“What kind of task” the greasy haired man said in his usual snarky tone

 

“I need you to find a way to bring Harry to me. I’m sure the Lestrange men frequent Malfoy Manor, maybe you can catch Harry by himself” the man said, it was clear that his request was more of a demand, there was no room for question.

 

Snape stared at the man for several seconds, trying to decide how he would respond. On one hand, he could easily agree and just not do the task at all, the man would be dead within the next few days. Or he could tell the man no, and enjoy his expression. In the end, he simply nodded before turning sharply and walking out of the room with a sharp grin.

 

“Oh if only you knew” the man whispered to himself with a soft laugh.  


	20. What did I just do....

“Do I even need to tell you how stupid you were last night” Rabastan said breaking the tense silence as he and Harry entered their bedroom. No one had said more than two words at a time on the whole journey home, they all could see just how angry Rabastan was and no one wanted to be the subject of his anger.  

 

“If you really want to than go right ahead” Harry sighed as he changed into his night clothes.

 

“You know your attitude is not needed right now. Ok? Because if anything, I’m the one that should have the attitude. You could have gotten hurt tonight and for whatever foolish reason, you refuse to realize that.” But before Harry could retort Rabastan continued, “In fact, you did get hurt. Now look at you, your arm is broken” he said furiously as he gestured to the boys casted arm.

 

“For Merlin’s sake, you act like I’m some untrained Hufflepuff. I know how to duel, and if I’m not mistaken, I could easily give you a challenge. So, I need you to stop acting like I’m some fine piece of china” Harry growled in an irritated manor.

 

“WHAT PART OF HURT DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND. YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT A BROKEN ARM IS ALL YOU WALKED AWAY WITH. ONE WRONG MOVE AND YOU COULD HAVE BEEN GONE. DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT” Rabastan yelled as he moved his hands to his hair and pulled roughly.

 

“I do understand actually. I know how duels work” Harry said sarcastically which clearly wasn’t the right thing to say as he found himself to a look that he had never thought he would be subject to by Rabastan, a look that made him flinch.

 

The flinch went unnoticed by Rabastan as the man’s face went beet red and he yelled “What the fuck is wrong with you? Honestly, I don’t even know what I see in you. You’re childish, irresponsible and care for only yourself. I don’t even know how anyone could want you” the man huffed with a laugh and turned to face the window

 

Silence followed Rabastan’s words. After a few seconds, the man realized the error of his words. He didn’t mean anything that he had just said, but he was just so upset and his mouth was moving faster than his brain could process anything. A small part of him had been expecting Harry to retort like he normally would have but when he turned around, he was met with a teary-eyed Harry. Almost immediately, all Rabastan’s anger melted away.

 

“Harry I-”

  
“Is that what you think of me” Harry asked with the tears flowing freely down his face now. “You think I’m just some child who doesn’t care about anyone but himself?” he asked

 

“No, Harry that’s not what I meant” Rabastan tried

 

“Yes, it is. You wouldn’t have said it if you didn’t mean it” Harry cried out as he moved to the closet and pulled out his trunk. With one swift flick of the wand, clothes behan to fly into the trunk. And quickly, Rabastan realized what was happening.

 

“Harry?” Rabastan asked hesitantly.

 

“Kreacher?” Harry called and almost immediately, the house elf appeared with a low bow. “I need you to take this trunk back to Grimmauld and place it in my room. I’ll be there shortly.”

 

“Of course, Kreature be doing what Master Black wishes” the old elf said and with a snap, he and the trunk disappeared.

 

“Harry please” Rabastan who was also crying at this point. “Please, I didn’t mean it. I apologize. Please, can we just talk this through”

 

“TALK. YOU MEAN YOU WANT ME TO SIT BACK WHILE YOU YELL AT ME? NO. REMEMBER SINCE I DON’T DO ANYTHING FOR ANYONE EXCEPT MYSELF, NOW I’LL DO SOMETHING FOR YOU. I’LL LEAVE BECAUSE CLEARLY YOU DON’T WANT ME HERE” He said and left the room sniffing harshly. Rabastan knew he made a mistake by saying that Harry was selfish. Harry was fine being insulted but the one think he didn’t like being called was selfish. The boy was nothing if not selfless. Everything he did, he did for others and very rarely did he ask for anything in return.

 

“FUCK” Rabastan screamed out before he ran out of the room in hopes of trying to catch up to Harry.

 

When he made it to the floo room, he was met with a furious Harry snakingly explaining everything to Rhesus, Romulus and Rodolphus, they all looked equally upset. When Rabastan entered the room, he found himself subject to glares.

 

“Harry please, we understand that Rabastan might have been an ass but please, you don’t have to leave” Rhesus tried but Harry would hear any of it.

 

“Yes I do, I was told very clearly just how wanted I am. So I don’t want to be any more trouble” Harry said before making his way over to the floo, grabbing some powder and just before he called out Grimmauld Place, he looked at Rabastan and said “Don’t contact me until you get your act together” and with that he was gone in a flash of green.

 

As soon as he was gone, everyone looked back at Rabastan. “I really screwed up didn’t I” he asked

 

“Big time” Rodolphus said and walked out of the room after patting Rabastan on the back.

 

“Son, I’m disappointed in you. You need to fix this” Romulus said and looked at his son with a disapproving look.

 

“Bastan, Don’t let the best thing to happen to you be ruined by something so silly as this. You need to get yourself together and get him back” Rhesus said and after that, he was the only one left in the room.

 

With a heavy sigh, he drudgingly walked back to his and Harry’s bedroom and cried himself to sleep.


	21. Get it Together Potter

 As soon as Harry had gotten to Grimmauld Place, he went up to his bedroom, slammed the door and fell face first into the bed. He didn’t fall asleep though, instead he just rolled over and cried himself to sleep.

 

He wasn’t even able to get much sleep, when he slept for a total of 30mins before he found that he couldn’t go back to sleep. 

 

Instead, he just stared at the ceiling for a total of five hours before he finally decides to just get up. And with that, he went down into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of tea, he didn’t want to wake Kreature just because he couldn’t sleep.

 

He drank cup after cup of tea and before he knew it, it was 8am and the sun was shining full force through the kitchen windows.

 

He was startled out of his deep thoughts, when he heard the floo sound from the other room. Almost instantly, we were up with wand in hand and pointing it at the door.

 

“Woah, woah, it’s just me” Draco said as he placed his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

 

“Draco” Harry sighed “What are you doing here” he asked. He knew how the boy got in, he had black blood so the house would never deny him entrance.

 

“Well when I called to check on you last night, Rodolphus told me what happened. Or at least what he knew” Draco said as he seated himself at the table and poured a cup of tea.

 

“So that still doesn’t explain why you’re here” Harry said snidely, he wasn’t mad at Draco and he had no right to use that tone with the blond but he was still upset.

 

“I needed to hear the full unabridged story Harry. I tried to ask Rabastan, but they told me that he was locked in his bedroom”

 

“Serves him right”

 

“Harry”

 

“Fine, fine” Harry said and proceeded to explain in detail everything that happened. 

 

“For Merlin’s sake. Are you two serious right now?” Draco exclaimed irritated 

 

“What?”

 

“You two are my biggest headache I swear. Harry you need to realize that you no longer have to do things by yourself. You don’t need to dive head first into situations. You could have seriously been hurt, how do you think that would have made Rabastan feel? You know he loves taking care of you. You need to get out of that mindset of the rash Gryfindor who does things like this. Every time you do, you end up getting hurt, don’t you realize that?”

 

“Yes, I suppose. But He-“

 

“No, Harry, no. Ok. He said some things but you know he didn’t mean them. I can only imagine the he looks on his face when he realized what he said. You know he loves you more than anything in this world. He looks at you as if you hung the moon and all the stars Harry, you know this. So you need to get over you pity party and fix this.” Draco explained sagely to his green-eyed best-friend 

 

“What would you do if you were pregnant? Would you dive head first into a situation without even thinking it through properly?” He asked

 

“No. I would never” Harry said and instinctively placed his hand on his stomach although there was nothing in it.

 

“Exactly. So have that same mentality now.” He told Harry

 

“Alright. Alright. I get it. I was childish and inconsiderate and need to go fix the big mess that I made.”

 

“Exactly. Now before you go back home, you need to shower and dress yourself properly because you smell and you look awful” Harry said with a pinched nose.

 

“Fuck you Blondie.” Harry said with a laugh and began to get up before he looked Draco with a mischievous look.

 

“What?” The blond asked

 

“You know when I make up with Rabastan, its most likely going to lead to amazing, mind-blowing sex. What about you? Are you and Neville doing the do?” He said with a laugh and ran off before one of Draco’s stingers could land on him.

 

“That’s NOT FUNNY”

 


	22. Let's get married

Harry sighed as he finished getting dressed. After getting ripped a new one by Draco, Harry went upstairs and took an almost hour long hour. During that time, he mostly thought about everything that happened, this time with a more leveled head. 

 

After he Got dressed, he retrieved his trunk and began to pack his clothes with a simple flick of the wrist. Once that was done, he called for Kreature.

 

“Master” the old elf said respectfully with a low bow

 

“Kreature take this trunk and place it back into my closet at Lestrange Manor, please” Harry told the elf

 

“Right away” the elf said a bit strangely. Was it because Harry said please?

 

Anyway, once Kreature left, Harry went down to the floo room and proceeded to floo back to Lestrange Manor.

 

Harry stepped out of the room in all of his elegance with his robes billowing behind him as if there was some non-existent wind. Leaving the floo room, Harry walked down to the dining room where be hoped to find Rabastan but when he entered all he found were the other three men eating lunch.

 

“Harry”

“Oh thank goodness”

“You’re back”

 

The three men said happily as they all rushed to hug him. Even though it had only been a few hours, they still missed him terribly.

 

“We’re happy that you’re back”

 

“Yes well, I was able to calm down and see reason.” He told the man with a huffy smile. “Where’s Rabastan? Did he eat already?”

 

“No, he’s been locked in that bedroom since you left. He refuses to leave. No matter what we do.” Rhesus said

 

“Well I guess I’ll go and handle the situation then” Harry said before he turned and walked out of the room confidently.

 

*Knock

 

No answer

 

*Knock

 

“Go away” Harry heard muffled from inside the room.

 

Instead of knocking again, Harry opened the door and began to enter.

 

“I said go the fuck away” Rabastan said and this time Harry was able to hear the sadness and tears in the man’s voice.

 

“Rabby, its me” Harry said with a sad smile. He waited for the older man to understand what he had just been told. 

 

He could see the exact moment when Rabastan realized because the man whipped his entire body around and stared longingly at Harry.

 

“Harry” Rabastan asked.

 

“Yes, its me” Harry said and didn’t have enough to time to prepare himself as he felt like an entire house had been dropped on him.

 

Rabastan had ran and began hugging the younger wizard tightly as if afraid that if he let go, Harry would leave again.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. Please forgive me” Rabastan cried over and over into Harry’s neck.

 

“Rabby, we need to talk.” Harry said as he tried to push the heavy man off him. Luckily it worked and soon Rabastan was standing at his full height and Harry was able to properly view the man. Rabastan was dressed in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red and puffy, it was clear that he had been crying.

 

With an extended hand, Rabastan pulled Harry up from the ground and led the to the large four-postured bed and they both sat on the bed. They sat in a semi-awkward silence for about a full minute before Harry finally broke the silence, he turned his neck and looked Rabastan dead in the eyes. “Rabastan, I’m sorry. I should not have done what I did and I fully realize how stupid that was. Please forgive me” the green-eyed teen said as tears struggled to escape.

 

As he apologized, Rabastan looked at Harry incredulously. “You’re sorry? No I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for treating you the way you did. I shouldn’t have overreacted the way I did. Not only that, I shouldn’t have said what I said to you. Oh gods, Harry please forgive me” Rabastan said as he once again launched himself and wrapped his arms firmly around Harry’s middle and cried into the wizard’s neck.

 

Harry petted Rabastan’s muscled back soothingly. “Its ok Rabby, I forgive you ok? I forgive you ok” Harry said and lifted Rabastan’s head from his neck and kissed the man affectionately.

 

When he pulled away, Harry wiped the older man’s tears away and smiled. “You know, you’re an ugly crier” Harry laughed.

 

“Shut up” Rabastan said with an adorable pout before he leaned forward and began to kiss Harry deeply. “Marry me” the man said after they both pulled away for air.

 

Harry looked at Rabastan questioningly. “What? We are already getting married”

 

“No I mean, sooner. Let’s get married next month. I want us to be married sooner. I can’t take not being bonded with you any longer.” Rabastan said pleadingly.

 

Harry stared at Rabastan for a few seconds before a smile spread across his face and he shook his head. “Yea lets do it” Harry said happily and this time he lunged at Rabastan who welcomed him happily.

 

They both fell back onto the bed and Rabastan’s hand immediately went to Harry’s waist. They kissed each other deeply and hungrily. Before either of them knew it, Harry was in nothing but his underwear and Rabastan was completely naked.

 

For the next four hours, they proceeded to remind each other jus how much they loved each other. Before they knew it, the sun had set and they were laying in each other’s arms, Harry’s head on Rabastan’s firm chest and the latter’s arms wrapped tightly around Harry.

 

With a smile, Harry tilted his head up and said, “You do know what this means right?”

 

Tired from their eight thorough rounds of love making, Rabastan grunted tiredly which Harry took as a signal to carry on. With that, the green-eyed wizard said, “We have four weeks to plan this wedding. So I would like to apologize in advance…” Harry trailed off and waited for Rabastan to catch on.

 

As if a light when off in his head, Rabastan’s eyes bulged slightly and he shot up into a sitting position, throwing Harry off the bed and onto the floor.

 

“OW Shit” Harry yelled from the floor

 

Realizing what he did, Rabastan flew off the bed and rushed to Harry’s side. “Oh shit, Harry I’m sorry” Rabastan said as he lifted the black hair wizard off the floor and sat him back on the bed.

 

“I guess you realized why I apologized huh” Harry asked as he rubbed his sore head.

 

“Yea, yea. I did. So, this’ll be fun” Rabastan said as he laid back down onto the bed and pulled Harry with him and cuddled him tightly.

 

“Oh yea, we’re going to have so much fun” Harry said seriously, oblivious to Rabastan’s groan.


	23. Is this a goodbye...

The next day, Harry woke to find arm wrapped tightly around his middle. Removing the arms, Harry sat up and went to move only to stop when he felt a sharp pain coming from his bottom, He and Rabastan had really gone at it like rabbits.

 

Slowly, he walked his way into the bathroom, and took a nice hot shower. When he finished, he dried off and dressed in a pair of boxers, a pair of soft cotton pants and one of Rabastan’s button down shirts that fell to Harry’s knees. He walked out of the bathroom to find Rabastan soundly asleep hugging Harry’s pillow tightly to his chest; if Harry had a camera, he would take a picture at the adorable sight.

 

He walked out of the room and went down to the dining room where he was met with the sight of Rodolphus eating by himself. “Good morning”

 

“Morning” Rodolphus said cheerily at the sight of Harry. “I’m guessing you two made up?” he asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

 

“Yes we did and wipe that look off your face” Harry said as he began to butter a piece of toast.

 

“What look?” Rabastan asked sarcastically

 

“You know what I’m talking about Lestrange. Don’t play daft with me” Harry said. It was quite amazing how great Harry and Rodolphus’ relationship was. Rodolphus treated Harry like his little brother, he teased him, coddled him, protected him and gave him advice when needed. And in turn, Harry returned the actions in whole.

 

“Anyway” Rodolphus said albeit too dramatically which garnered an eye roll. “You should go and wake that fiancé of yours. We have an important meeting to get too that Marvolo called.”

 

“When did he call the meeting, I don’t remember getting any missives about it?”

 

“Not long after you got back yesterday, he sent two missives, one for me and one for you and Bastan. But you were… _busy,_ so I didn’t bother you” Rodolphus said.

 

“Oh. Well what time does it start?”

 

“Eleven and its 9:30 now. So I suggest you finish eating and go get ready because you know how long it takes for you to put clothes on.” Rodolphus said

 

“You know I really don’t appreciate being bullied” Harry said as he rubbed non-existent tears from his face and stood dramatically. “But its ok because I will get you back. When you least expect it” Harry said with a smirk and walked out of the room leaving a slightly nervous Rodolphus behind.

 

 

“Babe” Harry tried

 

“Babe” He tried again and received no answer

 

“Rabastan” Harry said once more.

 

This time, he pulled out his wand and shot an _aguamente_ at the older man, effectively waking him.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Rabastan said as he gasped for air. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?”

 

“Well because you wouldn’t wake up and we have somewhere to be” Harry said nonchalantly.

 

“So you threw water at me. You could have did anything else.” Rabastan said still trying to catch his breath. “Where do we have to be?” He said after calming down a little.

 

“Apparently Marvolo called for a meeting today at 11.”

 

“Oh, ok. Well I guess we better get ready” Rabastan said as he grudgingly got out of bed and padded over to Harry to press a sweet kiss to his lips. “You look adorable” Rabastan said as he took in the sight of his shirt on Harry’s lithe form.

 

“I do not. I look distinguished thank you very much. And your breath stinks, so I think you should go and take care of that.” Harry said in a haughty tone.

 

“Excuse me, for trying to give you a compliment.” Rabastan said as he began to walk over to the bathroom to get himself ready. Once the bathroom door was closed, Harry walked over to his closet and began to get dressed.

 

Forty-five minutes later, Harry, Rabastan and Rodolphus were stepping out of the flood and into Marvolo’s home. With a brisk pace, they walked up to their normal meeting room and entered.

 

They spoke to everyone as they came in and took their seats. Apparently, they had been the last ones to arrive (This time it was not Harry’s fault, but Rabastan’s for not being able to find his shoes) and as soon as they seated, Mar vole started the meeting.

 

“So I assume you all are wondering why I called this meeting” The man said as he looked around the room at everyone taking in their calm expressions. For the past few weeks, he had been mulling over a certain decision and finally, he came up with a conclusion that he would be sharing with the rest of his most loyal.

 

“I have a few things to discuss with you all today, but first, let’s discuss the topic of Dumbledore. Severus how is everything coming along?”

 

“Actually, Marvolo, it should be any day now that the old man kicks the bucket. I gave him the potion a few days ago, so it should be taking effect between today and Sunday (4 days).”

 

“Excellent, excellent. I’m sure we all will be overjoyed when he is no longer a thorn in any of our sides.” Marvolo said to Severus. “Now” he began and looked straight into Harry’s eyes. “I have some news that may come as a shock to you all, but I need you all to listen carefully as I explain.”

 

“Now, as you all may know, from the beginning, I have fought and worked endlessly to return Wizarding Britain to heights of its former glory. To long has our world been plagued by the manipulations of Dumbledore and his miscreants. But thanks to your hard work and endless fighting, we have been able to not only right the wrongs of Dumbledore, but we have very close to restoring our world to its former glories. Now, here comes something that I would like to say to you. My entire life’s purpose has been about fixing the wrongs of our world and bringing it up to stat with the other Wizarding communities of the world. And now, I have achieved my goals with your help..”

 

“No” Harry said in a choked voice as he realized what Marvolo was about to say. Rabastan and the rest of the inner circle looked at him questioningly. Marvolo just looked at him with sad eyes and a slight smile.

 

“I’m sorry, but I believe that my work here is done. I have accomplished all that I wanted and did more than I could even dream of doing. But, I believe my time here is done. And once I manage all of affairs, I would like you, Severus, to produce a potion for me.” Marvolo said and waited for the rest of the room to understand what he was saying. He luckily didn’t have to wait long, as they all caught on eventually and began to raise their protests.

 

“What?”

“No”  
‘You can’t do that”

 

They all said as they tried to convince him to not go through with his plans of ending his life. By this point, Harry was full out crying, while Rabastan was trying to console him, to no end. Over the years, Harry had grown quite fond of Marvolo, even looking to the man as some sort of father/ older brother figure. And to hear that the man whom you had grown so close to planned on ending his life was heartbreaking.

 

“Y-y-you can’t do this. Please” Harry pleaded through tears.

 

“Harry, I need you to listen, it’s over for me. I have nothing left here to accomplish. I have seen it all, done it all and accomplished far more than I ever thought I would. Now, it’s time for me. The fact that I am even here today is in direct defiance of Lady Magic, the fact that all those years ago, I went through the necessary steps to gain immortality, is a crime against magic herself and I can only hope she takes mercy on me.”

 

Harry remained quiet as he took it all in and nodded his head understandingly. This time, he removed himself from his chair and placed himself on Rabastan’s lap altogether. The rest of the room, had taken the news hard, but not as hard as Harry. Severus was on the other side of the table looking quite sullen as he was the one with the task of creating the potion that would kill the Dark Lord’s life.

 

“There is no need, to worry, the potion itself takes a few weeks to create and even then, I won’t take it for a while. There is still a lot of that I have to arrange and make sure are in order first. And if memory serves me correctly, there’s a wedding ceremony that I have to officiate” He added with a small smile in Harry’s direction.

 

But that failed to calm Harry down, in fact he began to cry harder, much to everyone’s confusion. They thought that Harry would have been thrilled to keep Marvolo around for another year to officiate the wedding. At the sight of the crying boy, they all turned to Rabastan with Harry with questioning looks.

 

Rabastan sighed and said, “About that, we kind of agreed last night to push the wedding up to next month.” He explained carefully

 

They all nodded in understanding. “Well, Harry I can assure you, I won’t be gone until at least the end of the year. So you have at least eleven more months” he tried to reason.

 

Thankfully, this got Harry’s attention and he smiled weakly and said “Ok” And with that discussed the affairs of the Ministry and everything else.

 

Two hours later, Rabastan and a sullen Harry were walking back into Lestrange Manor. “Harry, it’ll be ok. OK? I promise. We still have a lot of time left. A lot of times for you to come to terms with everything.”

 

“I know, I know. I look like a freaking fool crying all over the place.” Harry said and took a few deep breaths and calmed himself. Rabastan released a silent sigh of relief. But that was quickly replaced by a groan when Harry grabbed Rabastan’s hand and dragged him to his study.   


“Come on, I have to show you all the different ideas I have for the wedding”


	24. Heart Attack?

The next night, Harry was sitting on his and Rabastan’s bed with magazines and papers strewn all around him. Rabastan was sitting behind Harry a bit squished as he tiredly watched Harry fuss over the wedding plans. Although it was his idea to have the wedding moved up, he didn’t really want to help plan it.

 

“Ok so I have the final invite list, the location and the menu done.” Harry said, because of the high profile of both parties, the wedding was going to be the biggest event in all of Britain, maybe even Europe. So, the invite list was almost five feet long; close friends, dignitaries, family and other well-wishers would be flocking to Black Castle in order to celebrate the wedding. The hardest part would be finding a place big enough to hold everyone, after going through the list of all their properties, they found Black Castle, larger than Black Manor by a large sum. The Castle was located in Wales and sat on about a thousand acres of land. After talking to Sirius’ portrait, Harry learned that the Blacks moved from Black Castle because of their paranoia. And from the castle, they moved to Black Manor which was quite the downsize. But still their paranoia persisted so they finally moved to Grimmauld Place.

 

“ Its very important that you take these invitations down to the owlerie in the morning.”

 

Rabastan grunted, half asleep. His face was currently stuffed into Harry’s side and he was laying awkwardly across the bed.

 

“Rabastan I’m serious. I need you to take these boxes down to the Owlerie in the morning and see that all of the invitations are sent out”

 

“Ok, ok. I get it” the man said this time much more clear.

 

“Good. Now, we still have to decide on the colors, get fitted for our robes, go cake testing and find decorations. Also, I need to firecall that shop that Narcissa told me about so I can make sure we have enough carriages to bring our guests up to the Castle from the gates.”

 

“For Merlin’s sake, why do we have to do so much” Rabastan groaned

 

“Well you’re the one that decided to move the wedding up” Harry said with a laugh

 

“I didn’t know it would be this much though”

 

“Well it would be if I didn’t have to do so much in three weeks. But it-“

 

Harry was cut off as suddenly a bright blue orb appeared into the room, one of the orbs that only appeared when there was an emergency and people needed to be notified immediately. Both of their interests were drawn to the orb as they waited for it to begin.

 

“ _Albus Dumbledore has died, Albus Dumbledore has died. Please at this time report to the Ministry of Magic for an emergency Wizenamont_ _”_ The orb said before disappearing

 

“Well this should be fun” Harry said as he heaved himself up from the bed.

 

“Ughh do we have to go” Rabastan complained as he reluctantly got up from the bed and padded over to the closets.

 

“Well I suppose you can stay here and finish planning.” Harry said and he broke out into laughter when Rabastan fell face first into the closet door.

 

“Nope. I’m fine. Besides I want to see what the Light has to say about the death of their dear leader.”

 

Once they both were dressed in their plum colored robes, they swept downstairs and walked to the sitting room where they hoped to find the other Lestranges so they could inform them.

 

“Where are you two off to” Romulus asked as he spotted Harry and Rabastan.

 

“Emergency Session, Dumbledore died” Harry said

 

“And that’s grounds for an emergency session?” Rhesus asked. “The man’s importance was damn near non-existent at this point.”

 

“Well I’m sure it’ll be entertaining” Harry said

 

Five minutes later, Rabastan was helping Harry out of the floo and they were walking down the near empty corridor to the meeting hall. When they arrived, they quickly took their seats after speaking to the other inner circle members and sat quietly.

 

About ten minutes later, the meeting was commencing. “I’m sure you all are wondering what the reason for the emergency meeting is but it has been brought to my attention that Dumbledore might have been killed” Amelia Bones spoke from her seat.

 

Harry’s eyes widened a little and Rabastan’s hand tightened where it was on Harry’s thigh. Other than that, the dark side of the room sat still and quiet while the light side began to voice their opinions.

 

“We know he was killed”

“It was probably one of those slimy Death Eaters”

“We demand an investigation”

 

“SILENCE” Amelia said as she banged her gavel on her desk. “Now, I understand that some of you have your doubts about the cause of Death of Headmaster Dumbledore, but according to the reports done by the healers, he died of a heart attack in his sleep.”

 

“I’m sorry Amelia, but, you called us here in the middle of the night based on accusations from a group of people whose heads were too far up an old man’s bottom to see that he died from a simple heart attack?” Lucius said as he began to stand up.

 

“Yes, Lord Malfoy, I’m afraid so” she said tiredly.

 

“Well, then I guess I shall be taking my leave as I know longer have a wish to waste my time here.” He said and began to go for the aisle.

 

“I demand you arrest him this instant. He’s probably the one responsible for Headmaster’ Dumbledore’s Death.” Lord Diggory said

 

“Lord Diggory, I demand you cease that incessant yelling this instant and stop trying to blame me for the death of a man, who may I remind you was very well over 100 years old. Now, I demand you adjourn this meeting and let us go back to our families”

 

“Yes, Lord Malfoy, I must agree with you and if nothing else needs to be said tonight, then I officially adjourn this meeting.” Amelia stated as she slammed her gavel.

 

“Do you think they’ll stop” Harry whispered to Rabastan as they got up and took their leave.

 

“They don’t have any evidence so even if they persist they won’t get very far.”

 

“I guess your right.” Harry said as he took Rabastan’s offered hand and walked through the Ministry’s corridor on the way to the floo.

 

 “What time is it” Harry asked as they arrived back at the manor.

 

“One”

 

“Oh good, if you take the invitations down to the Owlerie, they’ll arrive by morning.” Harry said as he began to talk to himself silently, oblivious to Rabastan’s groans once again.

 

 


	25. The Big Day

The month of wedding planning had proven to be fun for Harry and torture for Rabastan. It had gotten even better when Harry’s arm had healed enough for magic to be used on it to fix it all together. Once that was done, he was like an energized bunny going a mile a minute. Rabastan could barely keep up.

 

Harry had been so busy with the wedding that he hadn’t even spent much _intimate_ time with Rabasatn, in fact they hadn’t had sex since the two made up. And now, sexual frustration could be added to the list of reasons why Rabastan was always upset. He snapped at everyone who wasn’t Harry. He even tried to suggest that he and Harry have sex, on more than on occasion and he was swiftly denied because , “You wanted to push this bloody wedding up so now you have to wait”

 

But now, he wouldn’t have to wait much longer he thought to himself as he wrestled with his sil grey button down shirt. Today was the big day, the day that he and Harry would be joined to one another in a way that may him overjoyed. He was currently on one side of the castle in one of the suites, getting ready. Also in the room, was Rodolphus who was there to lend his support to his baby brother and to watch him fumble around with nervous energy.

 

“You know, if you keep shaking like that, than you’re going to rip the shirt in two” Rodolphus joked as he watched Rabasatn struggle with the last button on the shirt.

 

“Shut up” Rabastan said petulantly

 

“Hear let me” Rodolphus said as he swatted Rabatan’s hands away and buttoned the shirt and smoothened the non-existent wrinkles. “Now” Rodolphus said and smirked before saying, “You might want to hurry up, you’re running late” he said and watched as Rabastan’s eyes widened and then like a fire was lit under his but, he hurried over and put his navy blue dress robes on and then laced up his dragon-hide boots. 45 SECONDS, it took Rabastan 45 seconds before he noticed Rodolphus laughing in the corner.

“Whats so funny?”

 

“Well you should have seen you just now” Rodolphus laughed hysterically

 

Rabastan didn’t get the chance to retort as there was a knock at the door and Narcissa walked in elegantly with a beautiful purple dress. She gave them both glance overs and did an approving nod before saying. “I’m glad you two are ready. Rabastan its time for you to go and get in position. Harry is almost ready. Rodolphus you should get to your seat, there’s a lot of people down there and I would hate for you to get caught up in the crown” she told the duo before sweeping out of the room.

 

Once she was gone, Rodolphus walked over to Rabastan and wrapped him up in a big hug and said. “I am really proud of you Bastan. You two have come so far and its truly amazing to see how in love you are with one another. Stop worrying, take a deep breath and get out there. You know if he could see you know, he would laugh about how his big strong man was acting like a teddy bear” Rodolphus joked as he released his brother from the hug

 

“Shut up” Rabastan said as he pushed his brother playfully. “Go get your seat. I don’t want to hear your whines about how you missed it” he told his brother .

 

“Yea like Harry would even let me miss this wedding.” Rodolphus said as he left the room to go down to the hall where the ceremony was being held.

 

Turning from the door, Rabastan sighed, checked himself over one last time and left the room with a bright smile on his face at what was about to come.

 

It took about five minutes to walk from the suite to the room where the ceremony was being held. With one last breath. He pushed open the heavy oak side door that would allow him to walk directly to the platform.

As he entered the room, his breath hitched when he saw just how many people were in attendance. Sure he knew a lot of people were coming, he was the one who mailed the invites out. But still, it didn’t hit him that these people would actually be showing up. But now, seeing them all, he almost had a panic attack. But thankfully it was warded off when a warm hand landed on his shoulder. With a turn of the neck, he saw that his father was standing behind him and smiling reassuringly.

 

“Son, it’ll be alright. There’s no need to be nervous now. I mean all these people came to see YOU, not the other way around. Plus, if you could manage to make it the entire month while dealing with the crazed Hippogriff that was Harry” Rabastan snorted at the comparison. “Then I’m sure you can manage to stand before all these people.” His father told him with a squeeze.

 

“You’re right father. I’m a Lestrange and Lestrange men don’t worry” Rabastan told himself. His father smiled at him one last time before he stepped off of the platform and walked towards his seat in the front row.

 

Like a switched had been flipped, Rabastan suddenly found the confidence that he had basically been born with. He turned back around and this time faced his invited guests with zero worry. His eyes swept across the room and he thought to himself how everyone he knew sat in the first five rows, after that, he had no clue who they were.

 

He locked eyes with Draco who was sitting beside Neville. The blond gave him a thumbs up and grinned goofily before darting his eyes behind him. With a questioning look, Rabastan turned around and was met with the sight of Marvolo who was officiating the ceremony. The man was dressed impeccably in fine black robes that were cut fabulously.

 

“Are you ready for this?” The man asked

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be” Rabastan told the man with a small smile.

“Good, because Harry shall be coming through any moment now” Marvolo said and as if on cue the large doors at the opposite end of the room opened slowly and Harry came into view holding on to the arm of Lucius.

 

It had taken a lot of thought into who would walk Harry down the aisle and for a while, Harry considered asking Remus. But ultimately, he decided to ask Lucius because even though Remus could be considered Harry’s godfather, he was closer to Lucius. The man had been like a second father to him for the past few years. Once he decided that he would go with Lucius, he then had to muster up the courage to ask the man. Suffice to say, that was one of the most emotional days in Lucius’ life, right behind Draco being born. The man had allowed for his carefully placed ‘Malfoy Mask’ to fall and he wept happily as he wrapped Harry up in the tightest bear hug known to man.

 

Now as he was walking down the aisle, one couldn’t help but notice how handsome Harry looked.Harry was wearing beautiful white dress robes that were lined with golden silk of the best quality. His hair was trimmed elegantly to frame his face just right. But the icing on the cake was his eyes. It was a well known fact that Harry’s eyes were some of the best in all of wizarding Britain but today, it was like they were being magically enhanced. The green was so bright it was as its they were glowing, glowing with excitement.

 

As he walked, Harry looked at the people who had came to support him on his big day. Friends, family, associates and unknown, all for him. His eyes locked with Remus who smiled happily at him, a smile he readily returned. He then swept his eyes over to Draco and Neville who were staring at him with mixtures of awe, happiness, and other emotions. He then swept his eyes up to the large portrait that hung behind the wedding platform. The portrait contained past members of the House of Black who had been informed of the wedding thanks to Sirius’ loud mouth, even in the after life the man couldn’t shut up. They were all peering at him with find smiles on their faces, even though they didn’t know him, they were still happy for him.

 

And finally, he swept his eyes up to his intended, who was now openly crying, all sense of any pureblood mask gone. As soon as Harry had come Into the room, Rabastan began to tear up but then after a few seconds, he opened the flood gates and was weeping at the sight of his soon to be husband.

 

When Harry and Lucius finally reached the edge of the platform, Lucius bent down to Harry’s ear and whispered, “I love you so much Harry and I want you to know how proud of you I am. You two are going to have a long and prosperous life together.” He said with a few unshed tears in his eyes before he finally released Harry to walk up the three short steps before turning and taking his place next to Narcissa in the front row.

 

Once Harry was on the platform, he exchanged one nod with Marvolo before turning and locking eyes with Rabastan. “You big baby” he joked

 

Rabastan laughed tearfully as he took Harry’s hands and held them in his own. “Only for you baby. Only for you” he said before turning to Marvolo and giving him a nod meant to say that they were ready.

 

“Family, friends and distinguished guests, we have been brought here today in the presence of Lady Magic to bring forth these two souls who have decided to live the rest of their lives in eternal happiness. Now, it is of my understanding that you two have prepared vows to say to one another” Marvolo said aloud and gestured for them to begin saying their vows.

 

They looked at one another for a brief second before Harry opened his mouth, “Rabastan, Rabby” the entire room laughed at the nickname. “Ever since that day that I first locked eyes on you, I have felt nothing but love and admiration for you. I knew from the moment our eyes locked, I had to be yours. I had to be the one you spent the rest of your life with. The one you came home to at night. The one who gave you a family. The one who calmed you down when someone was stupid enough to make you upset. And ever since that day, my love for you has only grown deeper and deeper. And as I stand here before you, I know that everything that has happened since that day, has all been worth it. And I can only hope that the rest of our days will be worth it as well.” Harry finished and he watched as Rabastan seemed to be crying harder.

 

After a few seconds, Rabastan seemed to calm down enough to begin his vows. “Harry, my precious Harry, I knew from the first moment your beautiful green eyes locked on mine, that you would be mine and only mine. I don’t think you know how happy you make. Even when you manage to annoy the crap out of me” the room laughed lightly as Harry pushed him in the shoulder playfully. “Even when you manage to annoy me, I only fall deeper in love with you. Before I met you, I didn’t think I could feel the way I do about you. This feeling that you have given me is something that everyone deserves to have. Harry, my love for you has no boundaries its like an ever moving stream that has no end nor beginning. And, even though such things do not exist, I know that we are soulmates. And when the day comes that you leave this world, I know that I won’t be too far behind you because I just can’t imagine a life, a world, my life, my world without you. Because Harry, I love you” Rabastan finished tearfully.

 

And now, there wasn’t a single dry eye in the room. Even the guests who hardly knew them were crying. The Blacks in the portrait were crying, with Sirius crying the hardest and loudest. But most of all, Harry was crying. The tears rolled down his face over the bright smile that was plastered on his face. They both smiled at one another with so much love and passion in their eyes that could light up an entire room.

 

“Now,” Marvolo began. “I call upon Lady Magic to bestow upon these two a tie that shall be irremovable by all except her, a tie that shall entwine these two souls together. I ask that you, Lady Magic, that you place upon them a bond that you own give to those whom you deem worthy. Lady Magic, I ask that you come forth now and give to these a gift that any would be grateful to have”Marvolo finished the saying and watched as a bright golden hew surrounded Harry and Rabastan, as they held hands, red, blue, green and yellow strings began to physically tie the two together. And in that instant, they became one.

Just as quick as it came, the golden hew was gone and Harry and Rabastan were officially tied to one another, blessed by Lady Magic herself. “And now, I present to you Lord and Consort Lestrange” Marvolo said happily and within an instant, Harry launched himself at Rabastan and the two kissed deeply as everyone stood and clapped for them.

 


	26. Orgasmic Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading the comments I decided that I’ll just post 4 chapters at a time. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy each chapter

Two weeks. They spent two whole, blissful weeks in the South of France at one of the Lestrange’s many Properties, just the two of them. Alone to do nothing but screw each others brains out.

After they had finished fucking each others brains out on every flat and non-flat surface, they took the time to enjoy their surrounding. From going sailing out on the water, to trying the local dishes. 

 

One day, they even ventured into the nearby wizarding town where they strolled hand in hand down the cobble stone streets. While in one of the shops, some fucktard had run into Harry and tried to blame the green-eyed wizard and demanded an apology. In typical Harry fashion, instead of an apology, Harry had kindly told the French Wizard to “Go Fuck yourself with a broken wand” and walked away to go and find Rabastan.

Unfortunately, the French Wizard hadn’t liked the insult and decided to punch Harry square in the jaw. Luckily, Rabastan was already on his way back and arrived just in time to stop the wizard from actually hitting Harry. Suffice to say, Rabastan was pissed with a capital P and ended up breaking the wizard’s hand in one swift move.

For whatever reason, Harry had been turned on by his husband’s actions and immediately apparated them both back to their temporary bedroom. Before Rabastan could even ask any questions, Harry had the larger male on the bed with his hands tied to the bed post. And he proceeded to ride Rabastan into the sunset. 

That night, Harry’s emotions truly manifested into something deeper (He was really turned on by his husband’s actions) and for the first time in their relationship, sex magic decided to make an appearance. 

Sex magic only appeared when one or both of the people engaged in the activities were experiencing extremely high emotions for the opposite party.

That night, Harry and Rabastan screwed each other’s brains out for 5 straight hours. The pair were so enraptured with one another that day, that neither of them remembered to cast a certain charm before they proceeded to have fun...


	27. A New Edition?

“How was your honeymoon?” Rhesus asked as Harry and Rabastan walked into the dining room looking fresh and ready for the day.

The two had returned from their trip yesterday morning but had ended up sleeping the day away because they were so tired.

“It was incredible” Harry exclaimed with a bright smile as he sat down and began telling everyone about the things that he and Rabastan had gotten up to while in France.

“Well I’m glad that you two enjoyed yourselves “ Rodolphus said from the opposite side if the table.

As everyone began to finish their breakfast, Rhesus announced to Harry and Rabastan, “Well You two, your presence is requested at Riddle Manor at 12 noon. From my understanding, there are some important matters that need to be discussed” Rhesus told the newlywed couple

“What kind of matters?” Rabastan said with a raised eyebrow and Harry mimicked his husband as he sat confused about the upcoming meeting.

 

“I don’t know, I was not the specifics as they don’t pertain to me. But you two will find out soon enough”

 

“Ughh but we just got back, I’m too tired for this and my head hurts” Harry said and Rabastan looked at him with concern

“Ry are you sure you’re ok?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you sick?”

“Do we need to call a healer?”

The entire table roused up at the mention of Harry’s health not being well. Said wizard turned to Rabastan with a glare before looking at the rest of the table.

“I’m fine. I threw up a few times in France. That’s not that big of a deal. It was just something I ate” Harry said flippantly

“A few times? Harry maybe you should see a healer” Rhesus intoned and looked at Harry with clear worry swimming in his eyes. Harry broke eye contact and looked at the others at the table before finally turning to Rabastan who looked like a sick puppy. 

Sighing, Harry said, “Fine” he said with a dismissive hand wave and a collective sigh of relief went up around the room.

“Father, can you call the family healer and have them here for when we return?” 

“Of course” His father readily replied

“I don’t know why you all are making such a fuss” Harry grumbled quietly into his food. Fortunately no one heard him so he wasn’t subject to the many reasons why they were making a fuss.

 

Two hours later, he and walking into the Dark Lord’s study for their meeting.

 

“Marvolo” they both intoned with a nod of the head to the man at his desk.

Being a man of exceptional magical talents, one of them included being able to detect the strength of magic users. Not only could he detect them, he could also see magical auras. Which is the reason why his eyes widened an inch when the two walked into the room. Almost immediately, he detected the presence of an extremely strong magical core, it took a few seconds but he realized where it was coming from. 

Currently, there was a bright blue light flowing lazily over Rabastan, while a deep green one was mimicking the same actions of Harry’s body. Between the two, the auras mixed, a result of their bonding. But then, over Harry’s stomach, although faint, were two deep purple auras.

“Marvolo” Harry said with a wave of the hand, breaking the man out of his musings. He blinked owlishly for a few seconds to regain his composure before turning to the waiting couple who had seated themselves in the empty chairs across from him.

“Is there something you would like to tell me?”Marvolo asked hoping that the couple would tell them.

“Unmm no” Harry said while they both looked confused at the question ‘So they don’t know? Great’ Marvolo thought

“Very well then” Marvolo said deciding to leave it alone for now. “I’ve called you two here today discuss some important matters.” He began and adopted his serious mask as he began to speak.

“After some heavy consideration, I’ve decided that when the time comes, one of your children will rise to the mantle of Lord Slytherin.” He told them 

It took a few seconds to realize what he had just said but when he did, the sharp intake of breath from Rabastan could clearly be heard. While the widening of Harry’s eyes were defiantly noticeable.

“Marvolo” Harry began with the beginnings of tear appearing, but was stopped by a raised hand from the man across from him.

“No, listen. The title needs to go somewhere and you have been like a son to me over the past few years” Marvolo began and added “although you are a major brat at times” he said with a slight smile although it didn’t help to bring Harry out of his emotional state. “It would be a travesty if such an old and important name were to did out. And you are already Lord Black, the Blacks hold a branch on the Slytherin Family tree.” The man told the couple who was taking everything in.

After the man finished, the room fell silent as the couple looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes alone. A minute later, they turned to Marvolo and Rabastan grabbed Harry’s slightly shaking hand and said, “We would be more than honered” he told the man proudly.

“Excellent” the man said with a smile. “Now I have drafted some documents that list the current state of the Slytherin Estate. From the vaults to the properties, to the investments. This is everything that you will need.” He said and as he handed over the folder with the papers in them, that seemed to open the flood gates. 

‘Pregnancy hormones?’ Marvolo thought

“Harry what’s wrong?” Rabastan asked as he turned eyes full of concern on his beloved husband.

“I-I j-just don’t understand why you want to do this” he cried stubbornly

Sighing and rubbing a tired hand on his face, Marvolo knew this would happen again. “Harry, listen. I’ve already explained to you my reasons. I just don’t see the need. I’m content with everything that has happened. I’ve accomplished everything that I had hoped for and more than I could have imagined. Not only that, it is completely selfish for one to seek immortality as I have done in the past.” He explained slowly to the crying wizard who was crying into his exalted husband’s shoulder.

“Plus” he added with a small smile, “It appears I will be staying around for just a bit longer now” He told the couple and they both looked at him, Rabastan confused and Harry curious.

“Why?” Harry asked

“Hopefully you’ll see soon” Marvolo told the couple and they just grew more curious.


	28. Make That Two

Harry and Rabastan were currently sitting in one of the manor’s sitting rooms as the Healer set himself up. Rhesus, Romulus and Rodolphus were also in the room waiting impatiently.

“Alright” the Healer said “what seems to be the problem?” He asked

Before Harry could say ‘nothing’, Rabastan spoke up. “He’s threw up a few times last week and He swears he’s fine but I just want to be sure” Rabastan told the healer.

“I see and have you been feeling any other discomforts besides vomiting? Headaches? Fatigue? Loss of appetite?” He asked

“Not really. I mean I’ve been feeling a more tired than usual but I’m sure I just need to make sure i get a full night’s sleep with no interruptions” Harry said and looked sideways at a blushing Rabastan. The three elder Lestranges all chuckled at the couple.

“Yes that just might do the trick” the Healer said with a small smile. “Well just allow me to run a diagnosis report to see if I can find anything” he told Harry and a few seconds later he was waving his wand in a complex figure eight motion. Seconds later a parchment appeared and the Healer read it, his eyes widened when he got to the bottom of it. But thankfully, no one could see the action as it was blocked by the parchment. 

“I see” he said with a steady voice. 

“What is it?” Rabastan asked

“I just need to perform one more test to confirm everything” the Healer said and this time he waved his wand in a simple motion and a few moments later, two green lights appeared over Harry’s head. Everyone in the room looked confused and curious at the light and turned to the doctor for answers.

“Well, I believe congratulations are in order”The Healer spoke to the newlywed couple. “It would appear, that you are with child. Two to be exact” 

Almost instant, a loud thud was heard and Rabastan was on the floor, out cold. Harry on the other hand was staring, mouth wide-open at the news. His hands curled unconsciously over his still-flat stomach. His stomach where his future children were growing.

The other three Lestranges in the room, all had different reactions. Rodolphus was laughing hysterically, mostly because of his brother passing out. Rhesus was smiling widely at his son-in-law and shaking his head at his son’s actions. Romulus, was beaming proudly at Harry. There was a time when he thought Rabastan and Rodolphus would be the last of the direct line of Lestranges, but now that thought could be buried.

“How far along am I?” Harry asked

“It would appear that they were conceived over the last two weeks, I can’t pinpoint when exactly.” 

“Of course they were” Harry said with a huff. Turning to the slumped body of his husband, he threw a mild stinging spell at him, effectively waking him up.

“Ughh” Rabastan groaned as he sat up on the floor and rubbed at his head. “Har” he said looking at his husband

“I had this dream. You’ll fins it funny” he chuckled to himself as Harry looked at him with an unimpressed look.

“We were talking to the Healer and he had told us that you were Pregnant” he broke out in laughter. “With Twins” he said between bouts of laughter. “How funny is that?”

“Its not funny you dimwit. That wasn’t a dream” Harry snapped growing annoyed of his Husbands theatrics. 

Rabastan stilled almost instantly and now it was Rodolphus, Rhesus and Romulus’ turn to laugh.

“Y-y-you m-mean t-t-that it wasn’t a dream” he asked

“No” Harry deadpanned. Rabastan looked around the room at his family and the healer and they all shook their heads at him.

“So you’re really pregnant?” 

“Is a hippogriff heavy?” Harry responded

After receiving confirmation, it was like Rabastan’s entire being changed. Almost instantly, he was up off the floor and holding Harry tightly, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips.

“You don’t know how happy this makes me” he whispered as he pulled away. Harry smiled and just kissed him again.

When the two parted, Rabastan placed a possessive hand over Harry’s flat abdomen and peered at it with warm eyes.

A cough broke them out of their private bubble. They looked up at the healer, who by now was ll packed up. “I will return in a few weeks time to give you your first check up. Until then, here is a list of books that I will be more than helpful with your pregnancy. I suggest you get plenty of rest and shy away from strenuous activity. Do not hesitate to fire-call me if you should have questions” he said and then dismissed him.

Once he was gone, Harry stood up aswell and almost instantly, he was wrapped up in a tight hug. One by one, Rodolphus, Rhesus and Romulus hugged him and congratulated Rabastan. Even through the bright smiles, Harry didn’t miss the small appearance of tears in Romulus’ eyes, he decided to file it away for later. 

“I’m going to be an Uncle” Rodolphus exclaimed proudly with his chest puffed out. You would think it was his baby.

“Oh Merlin. I hope my kids don’t end up like you” Harry said dramatically

“Oh hush. I’m going to be the best damned Uncle in existence”

“Yeah we’ll see” Harry said fondly

“We must make an announcement in the Prophet” Rhesus told Harry

“Ughh do we have too” Harry asked although he knew the answer

“It’s customary for the pregnancy of a noble family to be announced.” Rhesus explained to his son-in-law

“Well you can draft it up I guess. But wait until I tell everyone else. I would hate for Narcissa to find out through the papers” he said and everyone in the room shuddered at the thought.

Just then, Harry yawned. And immediately he knew he should have hid it because it sent The entire room, especially into a smothering frenzy.

“Are you tired?”

“Do you need to lie down?”

“Maybe you should take a nap”

They all asked. But before he could answer, he found himself in Rabastan’s arm and on his way out of the room.

“What the heck! Where are we going?” Harry exclaimed frantically as he placed his hand on the entryway to stop Rabastan from going further

“I’m taking you to bed. No pregnant husband of mine will be tired on his feet when he should be resting” he said with clear finite in his voice. Harry knew at that moment that the next nine months were going to be torture for him.

“Fine” he said knowing that there was no arguing.


	29. Changes

When Harry woke from his nap, he noted the orange glow coming from the window. Casting a quick tempus he saw that it was late in the afternoon and he had slept for almost four hours. He stretched as be got up from the bed, he stood silently and made his way over to the door, ready to leave. But before he could get to the door, a wave of nausea washed over him and he ran into the bathroom.

Everything that he had eaten seemed to make its way out of him and before he knew it, he was just dry heaving. When he finally finished, he laid his forehead against the end of the toilet and tried to catch his breath. 

He felt a large hand press against his back, “Are you alright?” Rabastan asked gently as he rubbed soothing circles on his husbands back.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. I just had to empty out my stomach really quickly” Harry said Sarcastically as he stood up from his place on the floor. 

Ignoring his husbands sarcasm, Rabastan wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and brought him close to his chest. “How about we go and get you some food. I’m sure you’re hungry” Rabastan suggested.

Harry nodded his head from where it was resting gently against Rabastan’s firm chest and said “Ohh I want some strawberries” Harry said excitedly

“Anything you want” Rabastan said as he took Harry’s hand and lead them out of the bathroom and out of their room altogether. ‘Strawberries. Hmm I guess that isn’t too bad’ Rabastan thought to himself.

When they made it to the dining room, they were the only ones there. “I guess we got here first” Harry said as he sat down and called for one of the house elves.

“Master called for Tinky” the elf said with a bow

“Yes, could you get me a big bowl of strawberries please” He told the elf who simply nodded and popped away. A minute later, a big bowl of fresh strawberries were sitting in front of him. His eyes bulged at the sight of the strawberries and almost immediately he began eating the strawberries with an unmatched speed. 

Rabastan simply watched him with a fond look in his eyes, “Are they good?” He asked jokingly. 

Harry turned to him and the look was absolutely adorable. His face was stained with res juice that was dripping from his mouth, his cheeks were stuffed full of strawberries and he was humming with pleasure. “Mmhmm” he nodded

He ate the strawberries for a few more minutes before he pushed the bowl away. “Had enough?” Rabastan asked

“Nah I think I’ll save the rest for later.” Harry said “But I think I need some real food”

“Well the elves should have dinner ready any minute now. I don’t know where the everyone else is though” 

As if on cue, Romulus and Rhesus walked into the room. “How are you feeling Harry?” Rhesus asked 

“Well rested” Harry responded with a small smile

“Good.” Rhesus said as he sat himself down across from his son and son-in-law. “Harry while you were asleep, I took the liberty of getting the books that the healer gave you.” The man told him.

“Ohh where are they?” Harry asked 

“I had the elves take them to the sitting room. I had hoped that we all could go through them together after dinner. If you don’t mind” the older male asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

Harry smiled brightly and said, “Of course we can” he wouldn’t tell the man no. He was carrying his future grandchildren and he would no doubt love them just as much as he and Rabastan, if not more.

So two hours later, Harry, Rabastan, Romulus, Rhesus and now Rodolphus were sitting comfortably in the sitting room and were about to go through the first book. They all were curious as there hasn’t been a male pregnancy in the Lestrange Line in decades.

“Alright let’s see what we have” Harry said from where he was resting comfortable against Rabastan’s side. He flipped page after page, “So far it just says that I’ll be more tired than usual for the first few weeks as my body adjusts to the babies” he told them

“So I guess you’ll be sleeping more?” Rodolphus asked with a smirk as he locked eyes with Harry and darted them over to Rabastan.

Said man, tightened his hold on Harry and said, “Oh he most definitely will” the man said with the same finiteness to his voice as earlier.

With a sigh of annoyance, Harry glared at Rodolphus and turned back to the book. He flipped through a few more pages before gasping and slamming the book shut. Now everyone was looking at him on high alert.

“What is it?” Rabastan was the first to ask.

 

Harry was silent at first before blushing and saying, “When I reach the four month mark, it says, my body will develop an...opening.” He finished and waited for everyone to react.

“An opening? Like a vagina?” Rodolphus asked looking somewhere between mortified and amused.

“ I’ll still have my...other parts” Harry said as his face grew a deeper red. “Its just- Here just look for yourselves” Harry said and gave the book to Rabastan who looked at the section. His eyes grew wide at what he read. After he finished reading, he gave the book over to his brother.

The section in question spoke about the way that the body changes after the four month period. Once Harry reached his fourth month, his body was create an opening, beneath his penis. This opening would be where the babies would be delivered through, instead of Harry’s butt. What proved to be more interesting was that, this opening could be used for...other activities. Basically Harry would have a penis, a vagina and a butt hole. The vagina like opening will be extremely sensitive and produce a slick like substance when Harry gets aroused. 

“Oh” Rhesus said as it seems he arrived to that part, he passed the book over to his father who read through it.

“Ok..than” the older man said awkward.

They all looked to Rabastan who had been silent, Harry watched the man carefully for any reactions.

After a few moments, Rabastan leaned in close to Harry’s ear and whispered, “ I hope you know when the time comes, I’m going to poud your tight little pussy so hard, I’ll end up putting a third baby in you” He told the green-eyed wizard and watched smugly as Harry shivered seductively with wide eyes.

“Ughh whatever you said to him, please don’t tell us. I don’t think I want go hear” Rodolphus said with a shudder. 

After everyone got over the shock of Harry’s impending change of his lower body, they finished browsing through the books learning a few different things along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you all like it? Comment below. If you have any ideas for the next four chapters let me know. Also, be sure to check out the new stories that I’ve been working on.


	30. Bonding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise!!
> 
> I’m so sorry that I haven’t updated in months, I broke my computer and got busy with college stuff....But Im Back Now🥳

The weeks after the revelation of Harry’s pregnancy, pretty much passed in a blur. Between the morning sickness from Harry, and the family’s excitement about the babies, there wasn’t a dull moment in the manor.

 

That was until Harry approached his third month of the pregnancy, that was when Hell seemed to escort itself into the manner, Mood swings.

 

“Thats not what I meant Harry” Rabastan pleaded as he knocked hopelessly on his and Harry’s bathroom door. About 10 earlier, Harry had been lounging in one of Rabastan’s button down shirts, flipping through a baby catalogue. When Rabastan walked into the room, looked at Harry in his shirt and said “Geez love, I guess we’ll have to buy you some bigger shirts soon huh?”

 

In a flash, Harry’s calm mood had done a complete 180 and before Rabastan knew it, his pregnant husband had tears streaming down his cheeks and muttering about looking like a bloated whale.

 

“If you didn’t mean it like that then how’d you mean it” Harry yelled from behind the door

 

“I was just making a joke. I’m sorry, I was being stupid and I wasn’t thinking before I said. Now can you please open the door” he pleaded softly, the healer had spoken to him about how Harry’s hormones would be all over the place for the duration of his pregnancy as well as the weeks afterwards.

 

After a few minutes of silence behind the door, Rabastan heard a soft click of the door and he was instantly opening the door and pulling a sullen Harry in his strong arms and placing a kiss to tge top of his head.

 

“I’m so sorry” the older man repeated over and over.

 

“Its ok” Harry shrugged as he pulled out of Rabastan’s arms, “I’m sure you’ll have fun sleeping on the couch tonight” He said simply and walked away, completely missing the shell shocked face of his husband.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Rabastan sat straight up in the bed as he was woken suddenly by a piercing scream. Immediately he turned to the the other side of the bed, where he found bis husband’s side empty. Instantly he shot out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom where he say the light coming from.

 

Busting through the door, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Harry doubled over and clutching himself.

 

“Harry, babe, what is it? Are you alright?” Rabastan questioned rapidly as he tried to assess the situation, but his hands flew to the small baby bump before he realized that Harry’s hands werent there but instead lower.

 

Looking up with wide eyes, Harry “No one told me how much that would hurt” he said

 

Not sure what to do in this situation, Rabastan just stood there awkwardly as Harry conjured a mirror and placed it on the floor between his spread legs.

 

His fear was slowly becoming replaced by arousal as his brain slowly began to wake up.

 

Glancing up briefly, Harry saw the look of arousal coming from his partner and huffed annoyed before saying “You better be careful” he told his husband whose eye’s lit up like a candle as he swept Harry up in his arms and carried him back into their bedroom.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“What are you doing up so early?” Harry asked his brother-in-law as he sat calmly on one of the lounge chairs located by the gardens.

 

“Just thinking” the older man replied

 

“About?” Harry pressed as he rubbed his stomach

 

“You know, just everything. So much has changed in the past two years” Rodolphus replied

 

“I know, its crazy. But it makes me feel better knowing that I’m bringing my children into a much better world than I was brought into” he said

 

“I don’t know who’s more excited to meet the little ones, you and Rabastan or me father and grandfather” Rodolphus laughed lightly.

 

Turning a bit towards his brother in law, Harry asked “Have you thought about settling down and starting your own family” the green eyed wizard asked curiously.

 

Taking a few moments to answer, Rodolphus smiled lightly before saying “I have, but I think living the bachelor life is too fun” he responsed with a wink that had Harry gagging.

 

“Thats disgusting” the younger responded

 

“Oh please” Rodolphus responded with a huff, “We all know what you and Rabastan have been up to, these past few days. We know that you’ve entered your fourth month” he said with a look suggesting that was talking about his newfound “opening”

 

Blushing furiously, Harry decided to turn the tables and said “You know, your brother has one thick tongue” he said with a wink that had Rodolphus on the verge of throwing up.

 

“I. Did. Not. Need. To. Know. That” the man said as he made a gagging noise.

 

“Well now you know” Harry shrugged


End file.
